Forgotten Pourpose
by the13thshadowseekerxxx
Summary: In spokane FB, Rose lost her memory during the fight and left before the guardians got there to help. She is roaming the streets fighting strigoi, alone and in danger. What happens when dimitri finds her and she doesnt remember him.*WAS alwaysthedarkangels untill she couldnt go on so now i took it over* 1st bunch of chapters are hers, with added drama, prophesy's, love and strigoi
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: **In spokane FB, Rose lost her memory during the fight and left before the guardians got there to help. She is roaming the streets fighting strigoi, alone and in danger. What happens when dimitri finds her and she doesnt remember him.

**I do not own Vampire Academy, or any of the characters, but I realllly want Dimitri...not so much Tasha...she can die =)**

During the fight...

There was only one thing going through my mind at that moment. Get the Moroi out safely. I told them all to go I ran. I ahd a plan, and a pretty awsome on at that. I guickly trid to tet to the fire place and tried to grab one of the logs. Elena was instantly in front of me and trying to fight. I dodged most of her kicks and hits but some connected to different parts of my body, and it hurt. I distantly heard Isaiah laughing. Then his laughing stopped with a grunt.

I kicked Elena, ran bye her and grabbed one of the logs. I threw it against the closest wall with all my strength and watched it shatter. Perfect. I turned around, but didn't see her coming. She punched me in the stumach and I flinched. She took advantage of this moment to pin me to the ground.

Luckily she didn't have a very good grip on my right arm and I was able to punch her on the side of the head. She flinched and lessened her grip for a fraction of a second but that's all I needed. I threw her off of me and went over to where I threw the log against the wall. I scanned through the fragments, and then I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the sharpest and biggest piece I could find and shoved it into Elena's heart. it wouldn't kill her immediately but it would soon. Her eyes widened momentarily and she fell to the floor, convolsing. After a few seconds she layed limp, dead.

I looked over at Isaiah for the first time. He was fighting with my best friend Mason. He was getting tired and sweat drenched his body from head to toe. I was about to go over and help when Isaiah just grabbed his head and twisted it. Mason's body just fell to the ground limp. My whole world shattered at that moment and I screamed. I ran over to Isaiah and fought with everything in me.

When I went to kick him, he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I got my piece of wood out and shoved it into his chest with all the strength I had. With the last of his strength, Isaiah kicked me back against the wall and everything went black.

When I woke up the world was spinning. I wal on a cold ground. The smell of blood hovered in the air. The only thing was, I couldn't remember anything.. I didn't know where I lived, who my parents were, or even my own name. Now that one pissed me off. I thought hard. _My name...what's my name?...My name's...Rose. Rose Hathaway. Im a dampher, my reason in life is to kill strigoi._

I slowly got off the cold floor, noticing how my head throbbed, but ignoring it.

_**Dimitri**_

I was running as hard as I could. We had found Mia, Eddie, and Christian on our way to the cave. They were all scared and talking at once.

"Please help-"

"Rose needs help-"

"Cave was empty-"

"Taken hostage-"

Janine had enough when she heard her daughters name mentioned. "Be quiet!" she told them and they were at once "Eddie tell us everything that happened."

Eddie told them everything in a rush then he said finally "Rose told us to run and we did. Mason ran back to help her. They need our help. Now!' My heart just about shattered when i heard that. Rose was with Mason and they may already be dead.

My voice was cold and precise "Take us to them, quickly"

We ran for about twenty minutes before we got to a large building. We ran down hallways and through doors before we got to the room. I could hear the gasps behind me but all I was looking for was my Roza. There were three bodies on the floor and the room was a mess. "Mason!" I heard Eddie yell from behind me.

"Get the children out of here" I told the other guardians.

We searched through the building but Rose was not there. There was blood on the wall. It was higher up on the wall indicating a head wound, but neither mason nor either of the Strigoi had wounds on their heads, and my body went cold. She was here, and she's hurt.

All of us got together with the students and tried to figure out what was going on. They were all in shock about Mason but we had to get them to focus because Roza was still out there.

"When we left they were both there" Mia was puzzled at where she could have gone.

"Do you know where Ms. Hathaway is at this moment" Alberta asked calmly and coolly.

"We don't know where she could have gone. If she isn't there then that means she is alive doesn't it?" You could hear the panic in Christian's voice.

That's when Janine snapped her phone shut and walked over. Everyone was quiet instantly and listened to her. "They say that she hasn't returned to the school and workers at the airports say they havent seen anyone matching her discription" There was sadness deep down in her voice but she would never show it to anyone. She held her guardian mask well.

My Roza was alone, in danger, and we needed to find her


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rose**_

I was just walking down the street aimlessly. I was just trying to make distance between me and that mess back there. I walked around for about half an hour before I felt it. My stomach was doing flips and I was suddenly alert.

Earlier I had broken a metal pipe I had found and shaped it to a point. It still wasn't silver but it would be better that using wood again.

I had my make shift stake out and was ready to fight at a moments notice. My vision sharpened and my I heard everything around me. All of my senses were hyper-alert and ready to fight. I heard a twig snap to my right, most strigoi were smarter than to step on a twig, so this must be a new one.

Quickly, I turned and faced my attacker. He was a strigoi all right. His red eyes and the fangs poking out of his mouth were enough to prove that. He had long black hair and looked no older than me.

Crouching down into my fighting stance, I got out my stake. He charged me at the same time I did. He tried to kick my head but I blocked easily. I got a few good hits on him but it looked as if it didn't effect him much. It was a tough fight. Finally I got through and kicked him square in the chest and he stumbled. That was all I needed, when he stumbled back hit him and he went to the ground.

Behind me I faintly heard the rustling of bushes behind me and the urge to puke was stronger than ever. I just left my un killed strigoi. Looking around I saw, in the shadow of a building, two pairs of glowing red eyes. The realization hit me then. There is no way I am going to survive this. There was one of me and two, wait, no three, the one behind me just got up. So there was one of me and three strigoi that looked really hungry.

They all started walking towards me, laughing. One of them was a girl with short blond hair, and the other was a young male with short red hair. I let out a defensive growl and they just laughed harder. There was something weird going on and I had no idea what it was.

"What do you want?" I hissed at them

"We only want you dear" the redhead told me. There was something about him that was nagging at me, but I had no idea what it was.

"What the hell do you want with me sleaze bag. If there is one thing I'm sure of. its that I'm going to kill you." I knew this was a long shot but if I could get him pissed enough then he might leg his guard down a little.

The redhead walked up to me and played with a lock of my hair. My whole body stiffened and I had to stop myself from cringing away.

"I kind of like this one" He said, bending down to my neck. Time stopped as my breathing sped and I felt his hot breath where my pulse showed "Maybe we could change her and keep her around for a while."

That's when my patience snapped. I tightened my grip on the stake that I had behind my back and shoved it into his chest, hard. His eyes momentarily widened and then he fell to the ground, limp.

I turned just in time to get kicked in the side of the head by the other male. I fell to the ground and he pounced on me. He was hovering above me, and, again, I was able to feel the breath on my neck.

"I'm not going to be as kind as my now dead friend over there. I'm not going to awaken you, I'm just going to kill you and enjoy every second of It." he threatened. My breathing sped and I struggled to throw him off of me.

I couldn't move at all. This one must be old, I thought, he's much stronger than his friend. He smelled me, taunting me before I die, I thought. I could feel his nose and lips wherever he went. He trailed down one arm and up, I tried to suppress a shiver but I couldn't.

"You like that dampher? Just think of what you could have had if you didn't kill my friend"

After brushing the rest of my body, and about fifteen shivers and moans later he got back to my neck.

"I will spare you this much and let you at least enjoy this before death" he told me. His breath was different that the cold night air that surrounded us. I felt the sharp point of fangs and gasped. I remembered the feel of Moroi bites and have heard that strigoi bites were a hundred times better.

Wait why am I thinking this, I don't want to die. I tried to shove him of but he was too strong. He chuckled and lightly moved his fangs up and down my neck before stopping where my pulse showed.

Then out of nowhere I heard a booming voice of authority. It cut through everything that was going on like a knife. Not only was it loud and terrifying, but it was scary as hell.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rose**_

_Then out of nowhere I heard a booming voice of authority. It cut through everything that was going on like a knife. Not only was it loud and terrifying, but it was scary as hell._

_"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant."_

There was something about the voice that made my heart skip a beat. The deep Russian accent laced in every word, with the anger that seemed as if the words themselves could kill. My vision swam from excitement but I didn't know why.

There was a dark figure coming out of the shadow that the strigoi had recently come out of a few minutes earlier. There was a tall man, probably 6'8". His hair was dark brown, a few shades lighter than by black/brown hair, and his went to his shoulders. He was buff too. Like, really buff. He was built as if he ad worked out his whole life.

Just as it had when i heard his voice booming from the shadows, my heart not only skipped a beat but seemed to stop for a few seconds. I didn't even know this man and he had such a strong effect on me in ways no other had ever had.

The female strigoi was the first to attack. She was at the mans side in a second and ready to fight. This man was to big but fought with the grace of a dancer. All of his moves were smooth and looked as if they were part of the next one.

I heard a growl before I felt it. The strigoi on top of me bit my neck. The word went dark and my mind swam. I distantly heard a piercing scream of pain but my mind was too far away to register the sound.

The next thing I know the strigoi on top of me is being pried off and staked. As soon as his fangs left my neck I was able to think again. I did a quick sweep of my surroundings and saw everything around me. There was a dead female strigoi on the floor and the man, whom I still want to be close to, even though I don't know him, was throwing the other strigoi somewhere in the shadows.

He turned to me; there was worry and pain in his expression. "Rose, are you all right?" Those were the only words that left his mouth, but it was enough to make my world shake again.

God! Why did this man I didn't even know have such an impact on me? This feeling was changing me by the second. If I let this go on, ill start getting weak. I'm not weak but ill admit that I'm scared as hell right now. I can only imagine what my face looks like while I'm thinking about all of this.

"Rose, is everything all right?" there was still worry in his voice but it was a lot stronger and laced with even more of his accent, if that was possible.

This was freaking me out, so I just turned and ran. I ran like my life depended on it, because for all i knew, it did. I ran for a few minutes before I was aware that I was being followed. I tried to run harder but he was still gaining on me.

"Rose! Slow down!" I couldn't hear worry in his voice anymore. now it was just pain. "Roza, why wont you talk to me?" Was all he said.

"My name's not Roza, its Rose. And how do your even know what my name is, I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!" I said and ran the hardest I have ever run.

After a while I got tired and stopped. I strained my ears to hear and I was happy because of what I didn't hear. There were no pursuers behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dimitri**_

All of the guardians decided to split up and look for Rose. She couldn't have gotten far in this small town, but she could have gotten into trouble easily. I was running through the streets and scanning the area for my Roza, but no one could find her so far.

She is out here somewhere, and might be deathly hurt. If she was bleeding then that is like a neon sign sticking out for strigoi during the night. Just the thought of something attacking her made me go from a run to a sprint. The same thought was going through my head over and over again.

_I have to find Rose_

_I have to find Rose_

_I have to fi-_

There was a scream in the distance. I was a small scream but I was still able to hear it. There was an alley to my right that it was echoed through. I turned and ran down the alley hoping to find her.

I walked through the alley for a few minutes before saw them. There were two strigoi and one dead one. There was just a male and a female left. The male was lying on Rose. It took every piece of control I had to not run over and kill him that instant. I could hear only remnants of the conversation.

"You like that dampher?...think of what...have had."

He was moving all over her body and I had to muffle a growl and had to stop myself from going over there and ripping his head of.

"Ill spare you this much...let you enjoy this..." The rest was lost by my lousing control.

I barley recognized my voice because all I heard was a death threat woven into each and every word that left my mouth.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Right. This. Instant." suddenly everyone was aware of my appearance since everyone was too preoccupied doing something.

I stepped out of the shadows felling completely BA as I did so. I was going to be the knight in shining armor for Rose and she would love me.

The female launched herself at me and I was able to block her. She was still young, and her moves were jerky and random. There was no technique to her fight. I was going to draw out the fight for a little while just to have a little fun when I heard a gasp come from my Roza.

I looked over at her and saw that the male had bitter her and she looked as if she was about to pass out.

I was so distracted by Rose that I wasn't paying attention to the female. She landed a good punch in my gut and I stumbled back. I tightened my grip on my stake and jammed it into her chest. I didn't have time to play games with her when the male was about to kill her.

She screamed and fell to the ground but I wasn't paying attention to her anymore. I ran over to the male and grabbed by the color. I picked him up and shoved the stake into his chest as hard as I could.

After he was dead I just through him into the shadows so I wouldn't have to see him again. I turned back and saw Rose standing up, staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Rose, are you all right?" I asked. There was something wrong here but didn't know what it was. There was just a feeling deep down inside me. All I wanted to do was run up to her and have her close to me. To feel her lips on mine and to be sure that she was fine, but some part of me told me to stay still.

She just kept looking at me with a confused look in her eyes and a hit of fear hidden deep down inside.

"Rose, is everything all right?" Now it dawned on me that something was very wrong. She just turned around and ran. Without thinking I ran after her, yes, there was definitely something wrong.

"Roza! Slow down!" Why would she run from me? Did she not want me around? "Roza, why won't you talk to me?" I asked. Little did I know that my world was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

I could hear her yelling back at me "My name's not Roza, it's Rose. And how do you even know what my name is, I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!"

My world shattered in that moment and I stopped in my tracks.

Those same eleven words were running in circles around my head over and over.

_I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone!_

How could she not know me? She's my whole life, how would she not know me. Why do I feel like I'm dying, drowning in all of the things going on in my life. Darkness was engulfing me and I was drowning in it. My heart was just clawed out of my chest and someone pored salt into it.

I fell to the ground and felt a tear escape my eye and a sob break its way from my chest. Rose was my life, and I feel as if I had just lost my life. I was kneeling on the floor with a few tears drying on my cheek. My heart feeling non existent.

"Belikov! What are you doing?" I looked up to see Janine and Alberta running towards me. Quickly, I wiped the few tears that had fallen and got up. I quickly composed myself and put on my guardian mask.

"What's going on Belikov?" Alberta asked. She seemed worried and anxious at the same time.

"Rose was here" that's all I was able to get out. If I tried to say anymore, i would break down again.

"Where is she?" Janine was on the brink of yelling at me. She was trying to keep her composure but was just as close to lousing it as I was.

"She was fighting three strigoi when I found her. When we killed then I tried talking to her and she ran. I followed her for a while until she said..." I couldn't say it. My voice started to fail me near the end and I couldn't get these damn eleven words out.

"What did she say?" Janine growled/shouted at me. I almost flinched. This woman was scary as hell when she wanted to be. No I know where Rose got that trait.

"Sh-She said 'I don't even know who you are. Just leave me alone' then she just ran off, I couldn't keep up."

"What do you mean?" Janine whispered. It was as if she was pleading me to say something else.

Just when I was about to answer her, Alberta's phone went off. She excused herself and answered it.

"Hello..Yes...Where are you?...and she's with you...okay then, keep her there and calm. We'll be there soon." with that she hung up ant turned back to us.

"That was Yuri. Him and Celeste found Rose about a mile from here and then had to restrain her so she wouldn't get away. They said she keeps yelling 'who are you people' over and over again. We have to go get her, they can't hold on to her forever" We all followed her. We were running at our full speed trying to keep up.

I knew that we were close when I heard the shouting and crying.

"Let me go! Who are you people! Why won't you just leave me alone." Then she just broke down in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rose**_

When I didn't hear anyone chasing me I stopped running. My legs hurt and I couldn't get a deep breath. My heart felt as if it was going to break its way through my ribs and out of my chest.

I walked over to a closed shop and lay up against the wall and tried to calm myself. All of tonight's events came rushing back to me.

The first thing I remember is being pined against a wall by a male strigoi and a terrible pain in my head.

After that I got into a fight with three strigoi, which was not something new to me.

Then during that fight a strange man, ok ill admit he was hot, but he is still strange. So a strange man saves me from being killed and keeps calling me Roza.

And lastly, why did this strange man have such an effect on me. Why did my heart flutter and my vision swim when he is near. The was just a stranger I don't know him-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer, but were hard to hear.

I looked up to see a man and a woman walking towards me. They were obviously built and it would be hard to get away from if they attacked, but they were no strigoi.

I stood up and go away from the wall so if I had too, I was able to run.

"Rose?" the female had a hint of worry in her voice

I just stared at them. Why do they want me and, for the millionth time tonight I asked myself, how the hell did they know my name?

Is there, like, a billboard above my head that says 'My name is Rose, feel free to come talk to me' god this was a bad night.

"Rose, are you ok?" the guy asked skeptically. He was very wary of me at the moment, as if I could kill them with one look.

"Rosemarie are you okay" the male asked this time.

Whoa wait. Did he just call me by my full name? Who the hell has a right to call me by my full name?

My anger gave me the strength to talk, but it still came out a whisper "how do you know my name?" It was so low I don't even know if you could call it a whisper.

"Rose?" both of them had confusion as the dominate emotion on their face. It was clear even through their masks.

The man took a stem towards me, but that was all that they had to do to scare me. With that hesitant step, I turned and ran. I only got a few feet before the female tackled me to the ground. I elbowed her in the face ant struggled to get out from under her.

The man came over and helped her keep me down. It took both of their combined strength to keep me from moving.

At this point my whole being was running not only on anger, but mainly on fear. What did these people want?

The male murmured something to the woman in Russian, I think, and she tightened her grip and he left. I faintly heard fragments of the conversation.

It seemed as if he was talking to someone about finding me. I started scream and kick out at the girl that was holding me down.

"LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I kept screaming and the girl was trying to calm de down. Her tone was calming but I couldn't hear her exact words because I was screaming again. The man came over and helped her hold me down, because I almost got out of her grasp. I would have gotten out if he hadn't come over to help.

There were tears streaming from my eyes. The tears were hot and were almost streaming down my cheeks. There was no way to stop them as they kept coming and coming.

"Let me go! Who are you people! Why won't you just leave me alone?" I screamed and then the tears took me over and I started to cry.

They let go of me and the girl grabbed me in a hug. I didn't know what else to do so i just kept crying.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone" I whispered

There were a few footsteps behind me, but I was too tired to turn.

When the footsteps stopped I heard a small voice that I grew up to love. "Rose?" That's all she said but it was enough to get me to turn around.

Standing there was my mother. I tried to get up the energy to hate her but I couldn't. She left me, sure, but she did so to protect Moroi.

My voice, once again faltered and I was only able to whisper. "Mom" that's all I got out before she was crouched down and hugging me. I was crying again but for once I was with someone that I knew I could trust.

She let go of me and pulled back and I saw a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. "Rose, honey, why did you keep running away from us?" she asked. This was the first time that I had ever seen my mother so worried and scared.

"I was so scared and then all these people, that I don't know, were chasing me, and they all knew who I was" I told her. She went still for a few moments and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean 'all these people that you don't know'" she had a strange look on her face that i didn't know. My mother didn't usually show much emotion but there was worry and disbelief full in her expression she looked behind her "Alberta" was all she said.

An older woman came up to me and my mom and looked at me with a concerned look "Rose do you know who I am?" she asked.

I just looked at her and shook my head. There silence after that. They all just looked at each other.

Just then the man who helped me earlier came over and kneeled down next to me. "Roza, do you remember who I am?' He asked

"Do you know who any of us are?" the woman asked

I just shook my head at that. The energy in the air was just cautious. No one dared to talk.

All of them were near me and started a conversation.

The woman- Alberta I heard someone call her. She was the first one to talk. "We should take her back to the academy to see Dr. Oldenzki. She may have amnesia from the fight, but we wont be sure until we get there checked." with that she turned around and started walking away.

I tried to get up but stumbled when I did. "Rose, are you ok?" my mother asked

"Uh, yah I'm just tired" I assured them

Alberta nodded to the man next to me "Belikov get her please" then she started walking again.

The man came over and picked me up like bridal style. He hugged me to his chest and for some odd reason, that's the only place I wanted to be. I leaned into him and curled into a ball more so that I could be closer to him.

I felt like a little kid being carried to bed by her dad. I felt at piece when I was in his arms. I slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time that I could remember.

* * *

When I woke up I opened my eyes to a bright room. I was on a white bed in a big room with white walls. It looked like a hospital but wasn't big enough. I looked around and saw than the only people in the room was me and the man.

He was sitting in the chair next to my bed. His head was on the bed and he was asleep. I was about to wake him up when a woman came in. He woke up when he heard the door and looked right at me.

"So Ms. Hathaway, I see that you are awake. How are you feeling? Any pain or dizziness."

"If I may ask, who are you?" I said

"Oh yes. They told me about your condition. I'm Dr. Oldenzki, and I'll leave so you can ask guardian Belikov anything you may want to know." She got up and left

It was just me and Belikov now. Silence engulfed the room. It wasn't an award silence but it was a sad one.

"What do we have to talk about guardian Belikov?" I asked

"We have a lot to go through and I'm going to tell you everything" he told me


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rose**_

Wow, everything. I didn't know if I could handle all of that. I would have to learn all of the people and things that I didn't remember from years past.

All of this thinking just made my dicision easier. "Uh, guardian Belikov, can we just stick to the basics? I don't really know if I can handle everything coming back at once."

He seemed to think about this for a few seconds. His eyes were focused on me intently. It was as if there were some debate going on within his mind.

Finally he sighed. "Fine then. I wont push you if you don't want me to." He seemed a little disappointed when he said that. "You can ask me anything that you would like to know." He leaned back into his chair and waited for me to speak.

I thought about thousands of questions to ask but there was only one that I wanted to know at the moment. With this Russian god sitting so close to me, all I could focus on was him.

"Who are you, exactly?" was the question that I wanted to ask. There was a hot man standing here, and i had no idea what-so-ever about who he is.

He chuckled. He actually laughed at the question, and I had no idea why. "My name is Dimitri Belikov. You have never called me guardian Belikov, not even when we first met. You are stubborn as hell, and insist on just calling me Dimitri, no mater how much I despised it at first." He had a smug look on his face. Did he really hate me calling him by his first name that much?

"Whatever, a name's just a name comrade..." My voice started to fade. Why did I just call him 'comrade' ? God, everything is so confusing.

During this whole time I'm freaking out in my mind until I hear an unusual sound. Dimitri is laughing. Not just chuckling anymore, but full on laughing. Why is he laughing? He stopped laughing eventually and looked at me with an unusual look in his eyes. It seemed to be admiration. Was he checking me out?

The sound of his voice brought me out of the endless abyss full of thoughts that i called my mind. "Same old Roza. You use to call me comrade more than any other name. It was what you always called me because you wanted to be my equal." his eyes started to glaze over a little, as if he was remembering something.

He called me Roza. I remembered him calling me that when he first saved me from the strigoi. There was a memory at the edge of my mind. I couldn't remember it clearly, but I could get a small amount.

I could hear him whispering Roza over and over again. I cold feel the urge to be near him. I tried to look deeper into the memory, but then it was gone.

It took me a few seconds then i was able to remember my question. "Why do you call me Roza instead of Rose?" i said.

He seemed to be debating with himself again. He was trying to decide what to say. "Roza means Rose in Russian. I call you that because your... important." He finally said after a hesitation.

I knew that I needed to change the subject and change it now. "So...why do need a mentor?"

He answered that one with another question "Do you know who Lissa is?" He asked

As a mater-of-fact, I did remember Lissa. I remembered her and the bond. I could feel her worry through it at that moment. I could remember taking her away because there was danger, but that was all I could remember.

"Yeah, I know Lissa. We have a shadow kiss bond and i took her away" i said

"Well after you took her away, me and a group of other guardians found you and brought you back here. You had missed so much training that they wanted to expel you but i convinced them that i could be your mentor and get your training up to speed.

I was thinking back to the reason that i took her away. That's when i started remembering fragments of what victor had done. He had put some kind of spell on her and Dimitri. After she found that out, the memory was gone.

She started whispering, trying to figure everything out. "I took Lissa away because Victor was scaring her. He kidnapped her and did something to me and you. some kind of spell that make me forget about her." I said

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he had to tell her. "He put a lust charm on us. He made us use each other so that he could take Lissa away. We stopped it before we ended up actually doing anything, though." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Did he want us to have sex? Why would he want to? Did he like me?

She heard the voice of Victor in her head, telling her about the lust charm that he used on them. "It will only work if both want it" his voice whispered.

Wow that was weird, I thought. I'm hearing voices now. Random bits of memories were coming at random times and it was giving her a migraine. There were too many memories coming back too quickly and it was taking its effect. Her body was motionless and darkness surrounded her. The last thing she heard was a mere voice whispering to her. It may have been just her imagination for all that she knew.

"Sleep Roza, my love"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimitri**

She really didn't remember anything.

My heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, and they were scattered all over the world.

Well maybe she remembers some things, or is starting to. She was sitting there so helplessly. I couldn't help but look at her. Her beauty was like an electric current moving constantly through my veins and then repeating the trip thousands of times over.

"We have a lot to go through and I'm going to tell you everything." I told her

There was a strange look that crossed her face. Had I said something that offended her? Did i say something wrong? My thoughts were everywhere. Finally she said something and it calmed my nerves.

"Uh, Guardian Belikov, can we just stick to the basics? I don't think I can handle everything coming back at once." of course that's all she wanted. Why the hell would she want to know everything?

I only wish I could tell her how much I love her. With a sigh I said "Fine then. I won't push you if you don't want me to." There was sadness and disappointment full in my voice but I kept my mask up. "You can ask me anything that you would like to know" I leaned back in my chair.

This was going to suck. I just wanted to tell her everything. This was so annoying. My life felt like some sick joke that someone was playing on me.

I swear, if the Strigoi don't kill me, no having My Roza with me will.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked. There was curiosity full in her expression. There were thousands of ways that I could answer this question, but if I had learned anything about my Roza, the truth was always the best.

That thought made me laugh. I tried to hold it in and it just came out as a small chuckle. She looked at me with an expression of 'Stop-That-Right-Now' and I had to literally try my hardest to not laugh my heart out. Finally I answered"My name is Dimitri Belikov. You have never called me guardian Belikov, not even when we first met. You are stubborn as hell, and insist on just calling me Dimitri, no mater how much I despised it at first."

She had a smirk on her face "Whatever. A names just a name, comrade..." She looked really confused and worried now.

I started laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw my head back laughed my heart out. She gave me a look that only made me laugh harder, if it was possible. After I stopped laughing, I looked at My Roza. She looked really confused now.

"Same old Roza. You use to call me comrade more than any other name. It was what you always called me because you wanted to be my equal." Was all I said for an explanation.

"Why do you call me Roza instead of Rose?" she asked me

Wow, should I tell her. If I do tell her, how would I explain it? Maybe it would be better if I just made up a random excuse and told her a complete lie. But could I lie to my Roza and be able to live with it. This was just such a close debate that I decided to tell her the truth but not the whole truth.

"Roza means Rose in Russian. I call you that because you're... important." I decided to say. Yeah I think 'important' could be taken many different ways.

Her breathing changed ever so slightly but she recovered quickly. With a bad attempt at changing the subject she said "So...why do I need a mentor?"

Our conversation went on for a while after that. When we got to the part about the lust charm I almost got lost in the memory. After a while though she seemed kind out of it, as if she was remembering something. But I could only hope.

She just asked me a few more questions before she started to get tired. It was obvious to me that she was tired because her eyes were closing ever so slowly but I don't think that anyone else could have noticed.

When she did fall asleep I slowly and lightly stroked her hair. God I loved her. I loved her so much that not even words could explain it. She is my life, and right now, my life is lost.

"Sleep Roza, my love" I murmured to her.

**Roza**

I fell asleep while I was talking to Dimitri.

Since when do I fall asleep in the middle of a conversation? I don't believe that that has ever happened before in my life, but how would I know.

I woke up around 2:00 pm human time. For us it was 2 in the morning. The Moroi Were on the vampire schedule so therefore so were we.

Some woman came in and brought me some water and jello. I have no idea why, but I love jello. After I ate I tried to go back to sleep.

When I finally did it was a weird dream. Me and Dimitri were on a bed, but that's not the weird part. I was also kissing him, and naked! I had absolutely no close on and he only had pants on. There were thousands of emotions going through me at the same time but the strongest one was just pure love.

Every fiver of my being wanted to stay there and be with him completely. Whenever I thought about something that didnt involve Dimitri, my thoughts were forgotten and I was kissing him again.

This room was my world. There was nothing in the world besides us. We were all that mattered. All that mattered was the fact that we were together, finaly.

I closed my eyes and lay back for only a second, but when I opened them, I was in the clinic. I didn't feel bad about dreaming about my mentor, but just sad that it was only a dream. Not only that, but I felt completely and utterly, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of talking. The door was shut, cutting me off from the rest of the clinic. I could hear the doctor talking "She should be able to leave as soon as she wakes up" she told the person. I listened close to hear who she was talking to and got a complete shock when i heard to voice.

"Are you sure she is fine?" The voice sent my heart into frenzy. It was beating faster than it ever had before. His voice not only touched my heart, but it reached all the way to my soul. My whole being was being pulled towards him.

"Yes, she is recovering rather quickly actually" she told him in a reassuring voice.

"Do you think that she can continue practice with me soon? - to finish her training to become a guardian I mean." He quickly corrected

"Yes she should be able to continue practices tomorrow, but I don't think that she is ready for classes yet. I'm going to excuse her classes until she can remember people at least." She told him

God how long is it going to take before I can get back to classes. Why wont they let me just get back to a normal life.

"What is she going to do during the class time, and what about her training?" Dimitri asked

"I'll have her continue her training's on schedule, so that she can still graduate. And about the free time, I think that you should take her places and try to get her to remember things." She told him

"Why should I do it" he asked

"Guardian Belikov, I'm not an idiot. I have noticed that you and Rose care very much for each other. You and her care for each other and right now she needs you." she told him

My mind was racing right now. What the hell were they talking about? Me and Dimitri were together? We liked each other? This better be some sick joke. I thought

"How did you find out?" he asked her. He sounded worried.

What the hell did he just say? Was this all true? Please, dear god, tell me that it isn't true. This cant be true. It's impossible. Mr. I'm-so-boring-and-have-no-emotions was in love with me. I was about to go out there and yell at them, but she was talking again

"It's quite obvious to me, but I guess that it wasn't so easy for the others. When ever she gets hurt, you are here. You never leave her side and you are more worried about her than anyone else. She has a temper and acts up, but when you are with her, she is more polite."

Holly shit! This was all real. That's when I lost my temper. I could feel the anger radiate off of me. I stepped out of the door but none of them heard me.

"Is it true?" I asked. My voice was icy and scary as hell. They both turned towards me and gasped. They just looked at me, and then finally Dimitri spoke.

"Rose..." he said ant took a step towards me, but I only stepped back and glared at him

"Is. It. True." I said in a darker voice than before. My patience was at its limit right now and they were pushing it.

He just looked at me with sorrow and longing. I took that as a yes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to chose what I remember or not. I don't care that i did fall for you or the fact that I was dumb enough to fall for you all over again." I said. He was just looking at me, frozen with shock. I used that hesitation and ran.

"Rose!" He yelled after me. I heard him start to run then he stopped almost immediately. Good idea too because I would have to kill him if he came anywhere near me.

I ran and ran until my feet couldn't carry me anymore. I was outside of the ward, but I didn't care. There were no Strigoi around; well I couldn't sense any of them. I found a pond and sat down next to it. Why wouldn't they tell me about my past?

If there was one thing that I was sure of, I would never forgive Dimitri Belikov. I would rather die than even speak to Him. Yah his name was Him now because He wasn't important anymore. There was nothing special about Him. He was just a memory, just like everything else in my life. My life was such a mess.


	9. Chapter 9

_This cant be happening_

_This cant be happening_

_This cant be happening_

That was all that was going through my mind when she stepped out of the room.

"Is it true?" she asked us with a deadly calm in her voice. There was fear not only in her voice but also in her eyes. I could barley see it past the hate for me.

My heart broke for the thousandth time in two days. I didn't know what to say. In that silence she turned around and ran.

"Roza!" I yelled as I started to run after her but felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see Dr. Oldenzki with a worried look.

"Let her go" was all she said

"No" I almost growled at her "I need to see to it that she is okay" I said, trying to make her let me go

"No, She has a lot to think about now" she told me laconically

I sighed and walked to my Roza's prier room. I sat down on her bed and looked at Dr. Oldenzki. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I should have paid more attention. This is my entire fault. Why? Why didn't I pay more attention?" I was muttering half to myself and half to her.

"There are only two ways this can go now" she told me. My heart sped up with the fear that this could end badly "Either she still doesn't remember anything, and she tries to live her life with-or-without you. Or all of her memories can come flooding back at once and it can be hazardous to her health. I could do nothing at all or even put her into a coma" she told me

My eyes widened and i gasped. My stupidity could put my Roza into a coma. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Dr. Oldenzki had left the room. What if she didn't want me once she did remember? What if she chose someone instead of me?

I felt a streak of warmth slide down my cheek, for the fist time that I could remember. The only thing that could ever make me feel this crappy was hurting my Roza.

I lie down on the bed and felt a few more tears. Her sent was all over the bed and was surrounding me.

I laid there for a few more minutes then decided that I needed to walk around. I went to the borders of the wards and decided to walk the perimeter while I thought.

What would I do if she left me for someone else? Could I live without her? She was my life so I doubted it. What if she started dating another novice to replace me? Or even worse... a Moroi. Could I live with that? Could I live without her?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard from a distance

Before I could register anything, I was running. That was my Roza's voice and she sounded as if she was in danger. She was outside of the wards so I had to cross them get to her. I eventually arrived in a small clearing with a pond.

Next to the pond there was a figure that I suspected was a Strigoi. And under it was my Roza. The Strigoi's mouth was on her neck and Roza's eyes were closed. This was not a good sign.

"Leave her alone" I yelled at it

I jumped up and I was able to see that it was a male. He glared at me with red eyes of pure hatred as i ran forward to attack. He dodged my kick and I dodged his. We continued to fight then he started talking

"You're not the one I want. I will spare your life if your go back to the academy" he told me, I kicked him and he stumbled for a fraction of a second and I tackled him to the floor. I put my steak to his neck and heard him hiss I pain as the sharp point scratched into his neck

"Why do you want her" I asked

"He wants her" He hissed at me

"Who wants her?!" I yelled at him, digging my steak half an inch farther into him

"Master says that she is valuable to us because of her bond and ability to fight" he told me

"What were you going to do with her?" I asked in Erie calm

"He told us to awaken her" he told me

"Well that's not going to happen" I said as I dug the steak into his chest and heard a small scream before his body went limp.

I turned around and saw my Roza lying on the ground, motionless. There was no movement and I couldn't see any breathing. I ran over to check on her and was relieved. I could see a small, almost unseen rise and fall of her chest. I picked her up and carried her into the wards to make sure that the Strigoi didn't have any friends around that wanted to finish the job.

Once I was inside the wards, I fell to the ground. My legs felt like they were non existent and my vision were blurred. I sat on the ground and laid her head on my lap and just looked at her. _She's alive, My Roza's alive _I chanted to myself. Her hair was still flung across her face and I couldn't see her. I slowly moved her hair away from her face and neck and gasped audibly.

I had seen bites before but seeing them on my Roza was different. There were two holes in her neck that were surrounded by bruises.

But that was not what had scared me. The thing that had scared me so bad, the sight that made me want to scream. There was blood on her mouth. It was not human blood. Nor was it dampher blood. This blood looked thick and was a deep red. I was not the bright crimson that we see in living things but almost black. The Strigoi's words rang through my mind.

_He wanted us to awaken her_

W_anted them to awaken her_

_To awaken her!_

He had been close to succeeding. If I had not come he would have fulfilled his mission.

I picked her up and ran to the clinic. After briefly explain what had happened to her to the doctor on call, they put her into a room and put a bunch of IV's in her arm. I sat by her bed all night, hoping that I could have some peace but i never came.

There was only one question running through my head

_Who had wanted to hurt my Roza?_

After a while I decided that i had better talk to Alberta about the situation. I walked to her office and knocked on the door, then waited a few seconds before I heard her voice.

"Come in" she said laconically

I stepped inside and looked around quickly. There were no guardians hiding in the shadows like they usually were. They were all outside walking the perimeter, looking for any more Strigoi.

"Alberta" said with a 'hello' nod

"Guardian Belikov, please sit" she told me and gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk

I sat down willingly and waited for her to speak.

"Guardian Belikov, would you mind telling me why Miss Hathaway was outside of the wards and how you found her." she told me with a blank face

I took a deep breath before starting "I was talking to Rose this morning and she got mad about the fact that she couldn't remember anything and ran away. I decided that she needed some time to think and let her be. After half an hour she still hadn't returned and I decided to go out and look for her. I was walking around the border and saw her lying on the ground with a Strigoi on top of her, drinking form her" I told her. It took every last piece of my self control to not stand up and try to punch a hole in the wall.

"And what did you do after that?" she questioned. I had a felling that she knew that there was more to the story but she didn't want to push me.

"After that I attacked the Strigoi and killed it. Then I went over to Rose and looked over her. She was pale and motionless. I picked her up and moved her hair away from her neck to inspect the damage and it looked like a normal bite, but I also noticed that there was an almost black smudge of blood on her lips. Then I ran back to the clinic and got her checked out." I concluded my story just hoping that it was enough to get her off of my back.

She opened a folder that was sitting on her desk and started to write in it then after a while she stopped and looked at me.

"You may go now Guardian Belikov" She said

"Uh...Guardian Petrov there's actually something I wanted to tell you" I said

"Yes Belikov" she said.

"The strigoi that had attacked Rose...He told me that if I valued my life I should just leave them alone" I told her. And as I was hoping, she asked the question that I knew she would.

"But why would he just let you go and keep her? Why wouldn't he just kill you too?" she asked me

"I told him that I wouldn't leave and then I attacked him. When I pinned him to the floor I asked why he wanted her and he told me 'Master wants her because of her bond and ability to fight'" I felt my anger rise but I had to keep calm for my sake and Roza's.

"What was he going to do with her?" she asked me. Her worry was showing and she made no attempt to hide it

"Just like he said, he was going to awaken her" I said

She looked down and away from my eyes "Oh my, Rose" she mumbled to herself before looking back at me "What are we going to do?" she asked me

"I don't know" I told her honestly

"You are the one that she is closest to. Whenever something goes wrong she doesn't come to me like she used to, but instead she comes to you. There's something going on between you two but I'm just going to continue ignoring it. But if there is anyone that know what we can do it would probably be you" she concluded.

Wow had it been that obvious to everyone. Obviously it hadn't been that noticeable, otherwise i would be in prison and my Roza would be expelled.

"I just think that we should do everything we can to keep her in the wards and try not to give her any rules. She already breaks the ones that are set for the school, the last thing we need is twenty more to keep her safe." I told her. It was true. If we put more rules than there already were then she would just break them in a second.

"I agree I think-" she was cut of by her phone ringing

She answered it "Petrov...yes...okay well be there shortly" then she hung up and turned to me

"Rose is starting to wake up and I think we have a lot to tell her" she told me

"Yeah we do" I sighed and we started walking to the clinic


	10. Chapter 10

_**Short Dimitri's pov**_

I walked into the infirmary and my Roza was on the bed like I expected but the only difference was that Ivoshkov was sitting on her bed and talking to her. She looked happy and that made me glad until Adrian kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Damn!

_**Roza**_

I was just sitting by the pond, my thoughts engulfing me. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and sent all the way to mars. I had no heart as far as I could tell.

I heard a twig snap and turned around in a defensive position. There was a strigoi on the edge of the forest. He was just looking at me with a curious look in his eyes. His head was tilted to the right which made his long black hair cross his face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he hissed at me. Why would he want to know my name? Who the fuck was this dickwad?

"Yah, and who in the hell are you? And why the fuck does everyone know my first name?" god I just needed to legally change my name or something.

"Master told me to find so that he can awaken you" he hissed at me. God his voice was actually giving me Goosebumps. It was really creepy.

Wait! What did he just say! He wants to turn me?! Dimmit! He better be fucking kidding me.

"What?!" was all I said

"Master says that you are a very valuable asset to us" He hissed

"Who is your master and why would he want me?"I asked

"You knew our master in his old life but not this one. You will make a great addition to the Strigoi army" he said before he tackled me to the ground. "We will make an end to the Moroi and you will help us" then he bit me. I was instantly lost in the ecstasy of being bitten. Imagine the best drug in the world times twenty thousand. This was still better.

A small moan escaped my lips and I didn't want him to stop. I couldn't think of anything other than the feeling of being bitten at this moment. But I could only enjoy if for a shout while because I was soon surrounded by darkness. I was falling and it felt like I was drowning. I tried to fight the darkness for a little while before I just gave in. There was nothing to fight for.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. Damn, t he clinic again. I thought to myself. I looked over and noticed a man sitting on the couch. He had black hair and green blazing eyes. _An Ivoshkov. _They were the next in line to rule but which one was this.

I reached over to the table beside my bed and grabbed a glass of water. My throat felt like it was burning. What was I doing? Then I remembered. I shot up in bed into a sitting position and the glass fell the floor and shattered. The man on the couch was at my side in a instant

"Rose, little Dampher, are you okay?" he asked

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice

"Oh, wow. They weren't kidding when they said you forgot everything. I'm Adrian Ivoshkov. We met last summer when you were on the run. I helped you out and you stayed at my house for a few weeks." He told me.

I knew that he wasn't lying because I felt like I knew him very well. But why would he waste hit time helping us.

"Why did you help us?" I asked him

He let out a small laugh "well you were too cute to just leave out on the streets" H told me. I looked down hoping to hide my blushing. Wow why would I be blushing, I barley knew this guy.

"Well thank you for that the, but why are you here right now?" I asked

"Lissa called me when they found you and told me what happened. We kept in touch because I'm also a spirit user. But I was just worried that my little dampher was hurt so I came to see you" he concluded

"Well thank you Adrian. That's actually really sweet of you" I said looking up at him. There was caring and worry in his eyes. Hit eyes were the prettiest green that I had ever seen and I loved them. He was wearing a black button down shirt and gray skinny jeans. He was actually really hot.

He pretended to brush dirt off his shoulder "Yeah I know, I'm just that awesome" he stated before we both burst out in laughter.

I stopped laughing and looked at him "I think I'm gana like you" I said

He looked at me "Of course you will I'm awesome" he said

I hit him on the shoulder and ignored his 'ow'

"Your evil" I accused him jokingly

"Your one to talk" he shot back

We both laughed at that one. The nurse came in and told me that Alberta and Him were on their way and that it would be better if Adrian wasn't here when they got here.

"Okay then, Ill see you later little dampher" He kissed my cheek and I blushed

"Bye Adrian" I said

He walked towards the door and I saw Him and Alberta standing there. Those only made me blush more until I saw the stair down. Both Adrian and Him were starring at each other with complete hate in their eyes. Alberta was the one to break the tension in the air.

She came over and gave me a hug. I didn't try to get out of it because it was nice. Not like when I hugged Him but it was still comforting.

"Rose, honey, are you okay?" she asked. I was really getting tired of people asking me that

"Yeah I'm fine" I told them

She looked back at Him and He walked over to the door and shut it. This cant be good. Alberta turned back to me

"Rose what do you remember?" She asked

"I was sitting by a pond when I heard someone behind me. The strigoi looked at me and then asked if I was Rosemarie Hathaway. How would he know my full name? Anyway I asked what he wanted and he told me 'Master wanted me to find you so he can awaken you' obviously I was pissed and told him to get the hell away from me but he didn't" I told them

At this point He decided to step "Roza, do you know who his master was?" he asked

In return to his question He got an angry glare form me. His expression fell and I was about to go over to him. I didn't want to see him this sad. I wanted to take his face in my hands and kiss him until he felt better. But before I could do anything Alberta spoke

"Rose? Do you know who he is?" she asked me

I sighed and looked at her "He just said 'You knew our master in his old life but not this one'" i told her

They looked at each other and looked deep in thought.

"Did he say anything else to you Roza?" He asked

I looked down and felt a single tear escape my eye. This was all so scary and I didn't like to think about it. He came over and gave me a hug. Next thing i know, I'm sobbing into his chest. The sent of his cologne, rushing through my mind. Then I remembered that I was so posed to be mad at him and pulled away.

Alberta was still standing there and asked me "Rose, what did he say?"

"He told me that his master wanted me because of the bond and that I was a good fighter. I kept telling him that i would rather die than turn and then he attacked me. He pinned me down and whispered to me "you will make a great addition to strigoi army' I couldn't talk. I couldn't even move. He bit me and I wasn't even able to think anymore. Things were starting to go black and I was barley able to see. But he released me for a second and then i heard him whisper then I blacked out." I said. There were only a few more tears on my face but I felt like it was enough to fill a pool.

"What did he say" Alberta asked

I took a deep breath and answered in a subtle whisper "We will make an end to the Moroi, and you will help us" I said

They both gasped but He actually growled "No one will turn her" he told Alberta.

"I know guardian Belikov but this is still a big issue. There is an army of strigoi and they want Rose to be part of it. I don't know what we are going to do" she stated

"We just have to keep an eye on things" He said

I was tired of being in the clinic so I got up "Well...even though this is SUCH and interesting conversation. I'm gana go" I said and started to walk out

He caught my arm as I was walking out "Roza, you need to be careful" he told me

I snapped again "Why the fuck should you care" I yelled at him

"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway!" Alberta chastised me but I ignored her

"Because I do care about you" he answered my question

"Well newsflash comrade, I don't want you, so stay the hell away from me" I yelled at him and then I left

I ran to a room that seemed familiar and knocked on the door

Lissa answered the door and was instantly hugging me

"Rose!" she yelled while pulling me into her room

"Lissa, oh my god I missed you. It's so boring in the clinic" I said

We talked for hours about random things and I told her about the whole 'We were dating and the douche bag didn't even tell me' thing

"What! Why didn't you tell me you were dating a 24 year old hot Russian god" she asked me

"I didn't know that I was dating a 24 year old hot Russian god until a few hours ago" I said

She looked disappointed "oh yeah, sorry I forgot. But why do you remember me and your mom?" she asked.

"Well the doctor thinks that its because you both have been in my life since I was born. And I also have no memory of anything about both of you from the past year, only fragments that I get back" I explained to her

We talked for a about an hour more and then I left and started walking back to my dorm. While I walked down the hall towards my dorm I saw a person that made my day.

"Hey there" I said giving him my man eater smile. He really was cute, not hot like Dimitri but still pretty cute.

"Little dampher, how are you doing" he asked

"I'm fine Adrian, how about you" I asked

"I'm better now that you are here" he said while stepping towards me

"Well that's a good thing isn't it" I said

"And why would that be little dampher?" she asked raising one eyebrow. Damn! Could everyone on the face of the earth do that except me?

"Because I fell better now too" I said and he smiled

"Really?" He asked stepping closer to me. We were almost touching, he was so close

"Really" I confirmed

He leaned down the few inches between us. Our lips met and were warm and full of love. His hands reached around my waist pulling me closer and I put my hands in his hair pulling him to me. Out lips moved on instinct for what seemed like hours. I pulled away disappointed because it didn't seem right.

I looked up at him and smiled to hide anything that might make him think that I wasn't into it. Then I turned and went into my room. Every time I thought about what happened I would see Him instead of Adrian. The kisses weren't just passionate but there was an electrical current that ran through my whole body when our lips touched. I longed for that kiss but I also wanted it to never happen.

I loved Adrian but I was in love with Him. I had kissed Adrian and I'm sure that someone had seen it and it would be all over school tomorrow_. _There was only one thought going through my mind at that moment.

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Rose**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I had practice with Him in half an hour. I was really groggy and tired. My mind was working slowly and I couldn't think. I got out of bed and went over to my closet to get my secret stash of doughnuts. I really needed them right now.

I opened the box and just as I was about to put it in my mouth i remembered what I did last night. My doughnut fell to the ground and I didn't even try to catch it. (Writing that last part almost made me cry... what kind of evil person lets a doughnut fall without trying to catch it *tear*)

What the hell did I do? I know for sure that there were people in the dorms when I kissed him so it would be all over school by now. I went and took a shower then I got dressed.

While I was walking to the gym I heard people talking about me and Adrian. Then someone started walking next to me. Speak of the devil.

"Aren't we popular little dampher" he commented

I looked up at him and just as I did last night, realized just how hot he is. Well I couldn't hurt to just mess around with him for now, could it?

"Well it doesn't mater what they think" I told him

"What do you mean little dampher" he asked

"Where do we stand with this whole thing?" I asked him

"You know how I feel about you little dampher" he stated

"And I really like you too Adrian" I said truthfully

We talked about random things while we walked. When we reached the gym he made no move to stop as he followed me in. Dimitri was sitting on a mat in the corner of the room reading a western novel. He looked up and smiled as I walked in, but his smile dropped as he saw Adrian.

"Okay I gata practice. Ill see you later Adrian" I told him

"Later little dampher" He leaned down and I leaned up as he gave me a short kiss before walking out of the gym.

I looked over at Dimitri. Yes I started calling him Dimitri again. I decided to start treating him at leas semi normal.

I walked over to him and stood there. I just waited for him to talk and eventually he did.

"10 laps then come back and well stretch" he said

I nodded and went out to run. While I was running I was also thinking. Dimitri seemed really sad. His sadness got even worse. What would he say to me when I got back in? I was scared because I was finishing up my laps and I would have to talk to him.

I walked in and he was sitting in the same place. I walked over to him and sat down, waiting for him to tell me what to do.

We started our stretches without a word. Then after a while I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I said

He looked at me with disbelief

"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have told you in the first place" he looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah but if I hadn't reacted the way I did I wouldn't have almost died" I stated then I asked something that had been eating at me all morning "Were we really together?" I asked

He sighed before answering "Yes Roza" he told me "You loved me and I loved you. We had to deny it because of the age difference and the fact that we were both assigned to be Lissa's guardian." He told me

"What really happened in Spokane them?" I asked him

"We were always fighting about how i kept secrets form you so I told about how there was strigoi in Spokane to prove to you that I kept no secrets from you" He took a deep breath "but we got in another fight and you ran off and told you best friend Mason about the strigoi. Him, Eddie and Mia ran off to kill them but you decided to go after them. I don't know what happened there but we found Masons dead body and we later found you running around." he concluded.

I remembered being happy with mason. I had a warm friendly feeling inside me whenever i thought of him. Then I could see him in front of me. His limp body and his neck broken. There were tears running down my cheeks as I remembered.

He tried to hug me but I flinched back. I was with Adrian and it would be wrong to be near Dimitri too. Adrian would also be coming by to walk me back to my dorm soon and if he saw me and Dimitri that wouldn't end well.

"Please don't touch me" I whispered

"Why not Roza?" He asked. There was hurt in his voice

"Adrian will be coming by to get me soon" I said while standing up

He was already standing and looking at me with disbelief "Why?" he said

"Why what?" I asked

"Why are you with him" there was anger in his voice

I said the stupidest answer my mind could think of "Because I want to be" I told him while keeping my face clear of all emotion. I started to walk past him

"He isn't good for you Roza" He told me grabbing my arm so I couldn't move

"He loves me" I said defensively

"He doesn't love you Roza, I do. If he loved you, then you would know it, but he doesn't. I do" He yelled

"You stay out of my life. If you loved me then you would have told me. Adrian has told me nothing but the truth and that's how I know that he really cares" I yelled back. There was red tinting my vision. Adrian had told me earlier about how the darkness can take me over, but I couldn't let it now.

"I didn't tell you the truth because i wanted to protect you. If you really did love me then you would fall for me all over again" we were still yelling at each other

"Well too bad _Guardian Belikov" _He flinched at there "If you did love me then you would have told me regardless and would have known that I was falling for you again. You were just to dumb to notice though. And since you didn't notice I decided to move on, which is a good idea for you because 'we' are never going to work out" I yelled at him. Then I got out of his grip and walked away.

Outside I saw Adrian. I knew he had heard the whole fight but he had a worried look on his face. He was worried about me.

"Are you okay Rose" he asked. He was being sincere and called me by my name.

I walked over and hugged him tight "yeah I'll be fine" I reassured him.

At this moment I was sad that I may have lost Dimitri but I was glad that I had Adrian


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dimitri**_

As I watched my Roza walk out of the gym, I had to use every ounce of my control to not run after her and kiss her to prove that I still love her. The thing is, I don't know if she still loves me anymore. I know that she did love me because she said so herself in the clinic when she accidentally overheard me. I an still remember her exact words…

_"Who the fuck do you think you are to chose what I remember or not. I don't care that i did fall for you or the fact that I was dumb enough to fall for you all over again."_

I flinched at the memory, but it still meant that she loved me. Or at least that she used to, because id don't know how much I had hurt her. Could she still love me?

But then she had moved on. She had told me that since she had moved on that I should too. She called me guardian Belikov for crying out loud. I just about killed myself when she didn't call me Dimitri or Comrade. Oh how I missed my old Roza.

Yes, I still call her 'my Roza' because she is still mine. She had always been mine, and she will once again be mine. She may be with Ivoshkov for now, but I will have my love back. I just need a plan.

Please, God, I need a plan, a sign, anything.

Just then I heard footsteps in the gym. I looked up and smiled. Thank you god…Best plan ever.

"Dimka, I've missed you!" She said running over to me and giving me a hug.

I hugged her back briefly then looked at her "Tasha, what are you doing here?" I asked. Tasha was my best friend, but she had always been in love with me. And even better, Roza hated her more than she hated Kirova or her mother. Now I can use that to my advantage.

She hit me on the arm and I pretended that it hurt "Wow, thanks for making me feel welcome. For your information, I have a nephew that I haven't seen in years and thought that I would drop by" she told me.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just happy to see you. It's been years since we last saw each other and I missed your company" I said with a teasing smile.

"Oh Dimka, how I missed your humor. I don't like it, but I missed it. So what's new since I last saw you?" she asked all of a sudden. I knew that she was asking if I was dating, because she wanted to know if I was still available.

"Nothing much. I'm just another guardian" I said

"Uh-huh. Well I have to go find Christian. How about we do something. You could come over to my room after their classes are over." She said hopefully

My smile dropped ever so slightly. I had forgotten about it "Sorry I can't. I have to go see Rose" I said

There was a flash of anger in her eyes for a moment then it was gone. "Oh, who's Rose? " She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Rose is princess Dragomir's assigned guardian" I told her. Technically that was the truth but obviously not the whole truth. If this was going to work then I have to work hard to accomplish it.

There was a strange look in her eyes that I knew all to well. "Then why are you meeting with her?" she asked. Oh yeah. This was going to work perfectly, I thought to myself.

I smiled at her. It was a fake smile but she believed it. "Don't worry Tasha" I told her "I'm her mentor. She was behind in her classes and I have to train her before and after classes" I concluded.

Her face relaxed and her eyes were full of admiration and lust. Lust for me. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if she gets out of hand? I sighed. This was too much work, but it will be worth it. Oh yes, it will be so worth it. Then I had another idea.

"You could come by after practice and we could go do something" I said. There was a false hopeful tone in my voice which she obviously bought. She was so gullible.

She smiled at me with a look in her eyes like I was the most erotic creature in the world. "That would be wonderful" she told me. Or purred at me is more like it.

_It will be worth it_

_It will be worth it_

_It will be worth it_

I just had to deal with this for a while then I would have my Roza back.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rose**_

My day went buy pretty quickly after training. I talked to friends and got caught up. I'm even starting to remember some of them. I didn't have much time to get acquainted because they had classes and i was still banned from going to class.

Word had spread quickly about my 'condition'. Some thought I was just messing around and some thought i was just scared and lonely now and they wanted to be my friend now. Well lets just say that I told them i wasn't some week, scared, and lonely girl in a very...polite manor.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was walking through the hall trying to find something to do to entertain me. It was boring as hell not having anything to do throughout the day. I was currently on my way to the roof because that's where I go to think, and I currently had a LOT to think about. I kept walking I heard small muffled footsteps behind me. I pretended to not hear them and kept walking, but they just followed me. I was just at the edge of my control and about to turn around and confront this person but i heard a small voice._

_"Rose?" It was a girls voice. I tuned around and saw a female Moroi with short brown hair and green eyes. She was looking at me with curiosity._

_I glared at her "Who the hell are you" I said to her. I put as much Rose Hathaway attitude into it. I'm guessing that it worked well because she blinked a few times._

_"They weren't kidding when they said you forgot everything" She said, mainly to herself but I couldn't help but comment._

_"No-duh. Do you think that I would just fake this?" I stated_

_"I just wanted to see if you were okay. There were so many rumors going around and I didn't know which ones to believe" she told me. There actually were a lot of rumors going around now that I think about it._

_I looked her over. She seemed sincere enough. She was telling the truth, about the fact that she was worried. But there was one problem. I DIDN"T GIVE A CRAP._

_"You never answered my question, who the hell are you?" I asked for the second time._

_"I'm Michelle. I was your partner during a project on the history of vampires in Stan's class" she told me_

_"Stan's a dick" I mumbled to low for her to hear. I could remember things he had done to me and I had broken his nose mutable times._

_"Rose I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything then you can come to me" she explained._

_"Well I'm fine and I don't need anyone. I'm not some weak, scared, little girl. So leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at her before storming off and leaving her in the middle of the hallway._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Ha-ha...fun. Okay, back to the point. Currently I was able to remember Mason, Mia, Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri; luckily only small fragments, that fucking dick. I hated him so much.

_No you don't, you love him. _A small voice inside of me said (Lets call it Shane)

_Yes, I do. He lied to me. He wouldn't have lied if he had loved me._ I told myself.

_But he did it with good intentions, and you know it. _Shane told me

_Maybe. I just don't know what to think now days. _I told him

I looked at my phone and saw that I was now late, extremely late, for practice with Dimitri. With a sigh I ran up to my room and changed into black shorts and a red tank top. My hair was in a high ponytail and i had a small amount of mascara.

I walked to the track first and did my 30 laps before going into the gym. By the time I finished my laps there was only about 15 minutes of training left. I finally walked into the gym to find him sitting on the mats crossed legged and reading. He was always doing that.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. God damn literally everyone could do that.

"Rose, your late" he stated

"Well you see guardian Belikov, I would have been on time but...a...uh, ninja came out of nowhere and told me to give him my stash of doughnuts or he would kill me, so I told him no and there was a totally epic battle going on and i kicked his ass. You would have been so proud of my awesomeness" I said while still trying to keep a strait face.

He raised his eyebrow again and gave me a 'Rose stop messing around' look.

"What?" I wined/complained to him

"Rose why are you late?" he asked me

"I already told you" I said to him

"Yes you gave me a very nice bedtime story, now why are you late?" He said

"I was thinking" I said while looking away

He stood up and walked over to me "thinking about what Roza" He asked. He was only about 6 inches away from me now.

I smiled at him "About u-" I started to say but a voice cut me off.

"Dimka, are you ready to go?" I heard a woman ask.

I turned around a saw a woman about Dimitri's age walking towards us. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. _Ozera, _I thought. But the only Ozera's left were Christian and his aunt Tasha. So...This must be Tasha, the one that ruined my moment with Dimitri. I was pissed but it just got worse. She ran over to Dimitri and put her arm around his waste and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with worry in his eyes but mine were too full of tears that refused to be shed.

"Roza..." He started but I cut him off

"No, its fine" I assured him "I just hope your happy, guardian Belikov" I hissed then walked out with tears stinging my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Rose**_

I was walking down the hallway towards the dampher dorms. All I wanted to do was get to my dorm and let my sarrows take over. I wanted to feel better but nothing could ever do that. My heart felt like it had shattered into a thousand pieces, and they were scattered all over the ocean. There was no getting them back. There was nothing left to live for. Dimitri had moved on, and i was pissed and lonely at the same time. He had found someone else. Someone better.

_"but you told him to move on" _Shane's voice said in my head. (Remember Shane=conscience)

_"Yeah but I didn't think that he actually would" _I thought back. I almost growled at the thought.

"_Why shouldn't he move on, didn't you?" _He said, and I was able to have my mind back, without an annoying voice.

I stopped in mid step. I had indeed moved on. I moved on and that's what had started this whole thing and it wouldn't end as long as I am with Adrian. That's when i made up my mind. If I wanted Dimitri back, then I would have to end it with Adrian. _But do I really want Dimitri back? _I thought. _Should I forgive him? _No, I shouldn't. I had lost my memory and he kept the biggest part of my life secret.

_"But he did it for good reason" _Shane said

_"Damn it! Will you leave me alone?" _I almost yelled in my head

_"You know that he did it for a reason" _He said, ignoring my outburst

_"The reason doesn't matter" _I thought_ "He lied and kept one of the biggest parts of my life from me. Nothing makes up for that" _

_"But now you have lost him. He belongs to Tasha now" _Damn, why is he always right

"_Even if he is with Tasha, I still have something i need to do. I can't keep Adrian around if its just going to crush him in the end" _After I said that, there was silence. Shane had left.

I turned around and walked towards the Moroi dorms. If I dumped him, then I would be all alone, but the guilt would leave. Dimitri would still be with Tasha and I would just be alone.

I arrived at his door shortly after I made my decision. I knocked and waited a few seconds. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to break its way out of my chest. Finally I hear the lock click and he opened the door.

"Little Dampher, what are you doing here?" He asked with a curious expression

"I need to talk to you" I said while shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Sure, come in" He said and motioned me into his room

"So, what do you need to talk to me about" He said, but for some weird reason he had a knowing look in his eyes and the curious look on his face looked fake.

"I don't think that we're working out" I said in a rush

He just looked at me, as if he was seeing if I really did want to break up. Then out of nowhere he laughed. he fucking laughed at me.

"What" I hissed at him

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that you would figure that out sooner, but It took you a while" He stated while trying to hide a smile but failing miserably.

"What!" I yelled and growled at the same time

"You know how I'm a spirit user" He stated

"Yeah..."

"Well I can see auras, and yours around me is yellow which is friendship" He told me

"And why do you think I would break up with you. I could have just stayed with you for a while, how did you know I would dump you" I asked

He chuckled "Because I've seen your aura around Belikov. There are rays of pink and red for love mixed in with the black of hate. His mirrors yours except the hate is from you dating me." he explained

"And why didn't you just tell me" I asked

He just loved to fuck with me "Where would the fun be in that?" he asked with a smile

I yelled for no reason but to let out anger "God I hate you so much" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

There was no one in the halls because they were at lunch, but I was too pissed to eat. I started to walk towards the dampher dorms when i heard footsteps behind me. They were semi muffled steps so it was a guardian, but not a very good one at that. I didn't turn around and just kept walking. I was almost to my room when I heard a voice that I learned to hate even in the short time I had been here.

"Hathaway" He said

I turned around and put my guardian mask on. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood with my weight on one leg and the other bent. The way that girls instinctually know how to but guys fail at miserably.

"Guardian Alto" I greeted in a cold voice...God i hated Stan. Fromt he few memories that I have of him, there are a few things that I had learned. 1) Stans a douche 2) He loves to tourture the students and 3) He couldn't take me in a fight

"Miss Hathaway, why are you not in classes?" He said

I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look "I have amnesia and don't remember anything. The doctor said to skip classes for a week or so" I told him

"Miss Hathaway, why do you insist on keeping up this fake charade?" he asked me

"Fake charade?" I couldn't believe that he thinks I'm faking this.

He kept a straight face "of course its fake. You supposedly killed two Strigoi than after the fact you cant remember anything. I think that you didn't make the kills and now you're covering up for it."

Was he that arrogant? How could he think that? No one is that stupid.

Before I could stop my self, my fist was flying towards him and connected with his face. His nose was broken and was poring blood but I didn't care. I kneeled over him and punched him again while yelling "How dare you" over and over again. I faintly heard someone running down the hall but I ignored it. There was nothing but me, Stan, and the hatred that filled me. I was about to hit him again when someone grabbed my waste and pulled me off of him.

"You arrogant bastard! How could you think that?" I yelled. The person holding me spoke in a calming tone and I recognized the voice as Alberta's.

"Rose, honey, calm down. You need to calm down before something else happens" she told me, while still talking in a calm tone.

"I'm going to kill that ass hole if its the last thing I do!" I yelled. There was fear in Stan's eyes. _Oh yeah, you disserve to be scared _I thought.

Just then, Oh god can today get any worse, Dimitri ran around the corner and almost fell when he saw what was in front of him. Stan on the floor bleeding. Me yelling and being held back by Alberta. This must look really bad, but as always, my anger took over again.

"Stan, you stupid son of a bitch, I will kill you!" I kept yelling

That's when Dimitri figured out that darkness had me in its grasp. He ran over to me and told Alberta to give me to him. She was able to give me to him without getting hit to many times. After she ran over to Stan to see of he was okay. He was just starring at me.

Dimitri started pulling me towards my room but I yell "I hope you die your fucking son of a bitch" one more time before we were out of sight. I was fighting against him the whole way there but he was able to get me into my room and shut the door and lock us in.

"Sit down" He said in a cold voice

"Why the hell should I listen to you" I was still yelling but it was a little quieter now.

"Because Everything I have done was for your own good, so listen to me mow" He was yelling back at me now

Reluctantly i sat on my bed and glared at him "Now what" I growled

"Why were you attacking Guardian Alto?" He was still using that cold tone on me

"Cuz he pissed me of" I said then got up to go to the door. I needed to let the anger out somehow. But before I could get out the door he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him

"No. You aren't going anywhere until you calm down" He said

"Why the Fuck do you care!" I yelled at him. I was still fighting to get out of his grasp and not succeeding

When he spoke it was in a whisper "I have always cared about you Roza" He said. I kept fighting and he was starting to louse his grip on me. I was almost out of his grip when he kissed me. I tried to fight him but my attempts were futile. There was a current running through my body as deep as my bones and I stopped struggling. By body reacted without my minds consent and I started kissing him back. My hands instinctually lightly couched his back and slid my hand from the small of his back up to his hair and knotting my hands there. He shivered when I did that and only made me moan into his mouth. he pulled back when we were both out of breath, and I just looked at him for a few seconds with shock and hatred.

Then as always, hatred and anger won. I slapped him across the face and he stumbled back. When he did that I kicked him on the side of the head and he fell to the ground. I jumped on him and punched him in the stomach. He flipped us over and pinned me to the ground. I started screaming and struggled more. I heard the door open and saw Lissa. Why was she here? I can't control myself, and I may hurt her. I was able to get one leg free and kneed him in the stomach and flipped us over again. I was about to hit him when I heard Lissa speak.

"Rose don't" she said

I looked over at her then went back to Dimitri as my focus of attention and punched him in the stomach. For some reason I couldn't get myself to hit his face. I felt a hand on me then through the bond I felt spirit. I felt weightless for a few seconds then everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the blinding lights. I was in my bed but someone was shining a light in my eyes.

"What the hell" I said while hitting the hand that was shining the light at me.

"I think she's fine" I recognized the voice as the doctor

"Why are you here" I asked while looking around. I was in my room lying on the bed, so why would the doctor be here.

"You passed out and Guardian Belikov and princess Dragomir called and asked if i could check on you" she said then looked at her watch "Well its getting late, I better get back to the clinic" then she left

I looked around and saw Lissa and Dimitri standing there just looking at me. I noticed that he had a few bruises and smiled a little. I remembered Dimitri kissing me so I glared at him. That ass, he diserved every scratch and bruse that he got. When lookat lissa I smiled, while giving Lissa a questioning look. No one said anything, so I decided to speak. "Liss, what happened?" I asked her

She ran over to the bed and hugged me "Oh my god Rose, I'm so sorry" I gave her a questioning look and she explained "I was using spirit and forgot about the effects. Then I guess that You ran into Stan and he pissed you off again. What did he do to piss you off so badly?" She asked me

I took a breath to calm myself "He said that I was over reacting and needed to stop this 'fake charade'" I told her. There was a faint growl in the room that had come from Dimitri. I guess he doesn't like people being mean to me, well that's his problem.

"What how could he say that" Liss was angry now

"Stan's a douche, everyone knows that. I just got mad at him and a few other things then the darkness took over" I said glaring at Dimitri.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" she said. I heard the door shut and Dimitri was no longer in the room.

"Yeah me too. Hey, do you know why I passed out?" I asked her. I remember her touching me then blacking out.

She looked guilty "Well when I walked in I saw you on top of Dimitri and you were fighting him. I knew instantly what had happened and decided to try out a theory that I've had for a while now" she said.

"And that theory was..." I pushed her

"I healed you of the darkness" Was all she said

"And it worked?" i asked

"Yeah it did, but it also made you pass out for a while" she said

"Well thanks Liss" I said

"Would you mind telling me why you were attacking Dimitri?" she asked

I grimaced "Well, I was pissed and he took me to my room to calm me down. I was fighting and he ended up kissing me to calm me down" I told her.

"And you just hit him?"She asked

I looked away this time "uh...I kinda kissed him back until he pulled away, then I freaked and slapped him"

"Do you like him?" Liss asked

Just then realization hit me but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to be true but also didnt want to admit it. Instead of a long explination, I just looked in her eyes to speak.

"No, I don't like him" I stated then took a deep breath

"I love him"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rose**_

The moment I said that my legs were moving. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that i had to find Dimitri. Every fiber of my being wanted him to be here. To be here with me. Not some skanky whore named Tasha. I stopped in my tracks. What if he didn't want me back?

_"Of course he will want you. He loves you doesn't he?" _Oh god Shane couldn't have come at a better time. I started running again and was light on my feet. It didn't even feel like I was running. I couldn't even feel my legs. The thing is, I didn't care if I couldn't feel them. All that was on my mind was Dimitri, my Russian God.

I went to his room but after a few knocks, discovered he wasn't there. Then I dawned on me that it was almost time for practice, so I went to the gym. I was looking through the window on the door and was extremely pissed. He was stretching with the whore. God I wanted to slap that smile off her face. Dimitri was mine and I was never going to share him with anyone, especially not her.

I left quickly so that I would. My body kept going towards the gym. I wanted-no-Needed to go in there and see what she was saying to him. I can imagine her conversation...

'Oh Dimka, how I love you. You are such a hot Russian god and I'm a whore so lets get out of here and have hot sex'

Ugh, now I am going to kill her if she says anything like that, which knowing her, she would But knowing me, if she laid one skinny ass Moroi finger on him, she is dead.

I found a high window that was open and luckily there was a water drain next to it. I climbed up with no trouble at all. Somehow, I doubt that this is my first time climbing up the sides of buildings. Oh I know I have. I got to the window and entered. I was at the top of the gym, where the beams were. I jumped on to one of the beams and was quick to catch my balance, so that I wouldn't plummet to my death. this was so not working out. I kept lousing my balance and i didn't want to die today. Also I could only hear murmurs of conversation, and I needed the whole talk.

I went out the same way I came in, then went back to the door. Slowly, trying not to make noise, I opened the door. I let the door close most of the way but didn't completely shut it, because it would make too much noise. I immediately went into a crouch so I would stalk in, and no one would hear the steps. I hurried to the bleachers and hid behind them. Through the steps in the bleachers I could see him and her, and I could hear.

"So, Dimka how's your mentoring going?" She asked. Wow this was an ironic time to start that subject.

"Their okay. She has a temper but is one of the best fighters I have ever met. There is so much promise in her, she just needs to act like an adult" he said. There was a far away look in his eyes mixed with admiration. oh my those eyes could entrance even the most deadly Strigoi.

"And your guardian duties?" she asked. Why was she asking all of these questions? Who was she to care about a guardian?

"Same as always" he said with a smile both seen and heard in his voice.

Then he looked at her "What's with the 20 questions?" he asked

She seemed to hesitate "Well...I wanted to ask you something" she said

"And..." he said with a raised eyebrow

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my guardian. Well guardian with benefits" she corrected. Oh she was so going to get it.

"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically

"Dimka, you could be my guardian and we could have children. A family. How may other guardians get an offer like this? I have loved you since the moment we met, and I know you love me too." she said. There was a crimson tint to my vision now, and i had to grab onto a pole so that I wouldn't run out there.

Dimitri looked away with a sad look "I'm sorry Tasha. I can not accept the offer. We have known each other so long but I don't love you, you're my best friend. Nothing more." he said

Tasha let out a small sob "Why?" she asked "Is there someone else?" She asked him. There was sorrow still mixed into every word she said, but now there was an anger flaring in each word too.

He seemed to hesitate before speaking "Yes there is actually" was all he said

"Who?" She asked, her anger leaking out now.

He looked at her "She's a dampher. That's all I'm going to tell you because I don't know what you would do to her." he said

Her face turned red "A dampher!" She yelled "I could give you a family and a good life, but you give me up for some soon to become blood whore"

He stepped closer and spoke in deadly calm "Do not ever say that, again"

She looked at him in shock, and then out of nowhere, she smiled. Then she looked at him in the eyes and spoke in a calm manner "But I know you love me. You have to love me, so kiss me" The last part came out a whisper. My anger flared. I knew that tone of voice. She was using compulsion on him. That whore was using compulsion on my man and trying to get him to kiss her.

* * *

Then out of nowhere a penguin came out. They both looked at it with a 'what the hell' expression. It ran up to Tasha and just looked at her. She kept staring at it. Then it pulled out a gun a shot her.

**Okay no, that did not really happen. Hey I warned you that I was loopy today. God, I wish she could die. She should die by penguin. LOL. Okay I'm starting the story back form before the line.**

* * *

I walked out from under the bleachers and started walking over to them. He was trying to fight the compulsion but she would just add more when he got out of her control. I stopped about three feet away from them and cleared my throat. She quickly glanced over to asses who it was then went back to Dimitri. She addressed me but not in a nice manor.

"What do you want blood whore" she growled at me. Oh this bitch was so going to get it. I walked up to her and slapped her across the face with as much strength as I could. I was hoping that her head would just turn to the side but what I got was so much better. She flew to the side and onto the floor. Dimitri immediately snapped out of it and his eyes focused on me instantly.

"What the hell did you do you stupid blood whore" Tasha yelled. Dimitri's eyes flared with anger.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He growled at her "You're the one with the problem here. I thought we were friends. How could you do that to me?" He was yelling but there was sorrow in his voice.

"Dimka, please don't be mad. I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best." she tried to cover for her mistake. Yeah, there was no coming back from a mistake like that.

"Don't even try Tasha" he said "You broke one of the only laws your people have to follow and you betrayed our friendship. If you can't even appreciate our friendship without controlling me, then I don't think we can even do that." he said

"Dimka, please-" He cut her off

"No. I will not forgive you for this Tasha. I suggest you leave. Now." He said. She looked like she was going to protest but shut her mouth and left the gym. He took a deep breath and walked over to me.

"Thank you Roza" He said. He gave me a sad smile then turned and started walking away, until I spoke.

"Well, I couldn't let her kiss the man I love" I said. He stopped walking instantly and gasped. When he turned around there was love and hope in his eyes.

"The man you love?" He questioned, trying not to get his hoped up.

I gave him my man eater smile and walked up to him so we were mere inches away "Of course" I moved forward ever so slightly, just enough to brush my chest against him. He shuddered slightly "You love me too, don't you?" I questioned, looking at him.

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waste and raised an eyebrow at me. I was too distracted to complain about the fact I couldn't do it "Oh Roza, you know I love you" He said

I reached up and pulled his head closer and our lips touched, but just a light brush. I whispered "I know, it's just nice to hear" Then kissed him with all the passion and anger that had built up in me.

It was fierce at first with all of our held back love then turned slow and sweet. Every nerve on my body was sensitized ten times more and I shuddered and pushed myself and my lips harder against him. He moaned at my fierceness and the kiss grew hungry and possessive. I licked his lip asking for permission and he happily complied. I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, earning a growl and a moan a the same time. It only made me want him ten times more. I was getting some little flashbacks of some special moments between us and that only made me want him more. He had loved me so much and I him, and he still loved me even when I didn't know him. All to soon he pulled away and nuzzled his mouth into my neck and gently nipped at my skin there. I tried to pull him back to my lips but got a gentle growl in return.

"Don't tempt me. I don't know how much control I have left. I didn't have much since I almost just took you right there" He said with a shaky voice

I leaned into his embrace and said the one thing that I could say to this amazing Russian god at the moment.

"I love you" I whispered

"And I love you Roza. Always." he promised then kissed my hair and held me against him tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rose**_

The past few weeks have gone buy in a calm way. I got my marks for the kills about a week ago and was able to take off the bandage. I started classes again and they seem to be fairly easy, but I never feel like doing the work. Stan learned to never start a fight with me again. On the up side, most of my memories have come back. I can remember almost everyone and recall almost any memory that I want. I'm happy because now I know that Dimitri does really love me. He loved me so much that he didn't give up even when I rejected him in every way. I'm just lucky enough to find my soul mate so early in my live and that he loves me.

Besides that my live has gone back to normal. Well, as normal as I remember it was. I was passing all of my classes and fighting well. I was top of my gym class and kicking all the guys' asses.

Trainings were going good to. Dimitri was true to me and faithful. We would steel kisses pretty often and whenever one of us pins the other, there is an attraction that goes beyond anything known to man or even the gods. The whole world zones out and all we see is the other straddling us that the burning hot electric current zapping through us. But, him being the 'I'm such a good guy and follow all the rules' kind of person, it never goes anywhere.

He also decided that I was ready to learn Russian. He has been teaching me since I told him how I felt. He says that I'm picking up on it very fast but to me it's just a really easy language to learn. He has been trying to be safe and make sure that nothing happens to me, or that our 'relationship' wont be compromised.

I woke up and looked at my clock. Shit. 4:30 I'm supposed to be at practice right now. Shit! I took the quickest shower ever and put on training clothes. While I was doing my hair I noticed a letter on my dresser. I read over it and gasped. _What am I going to do? _I decided to ignore it until the time came. I left the room and started to run down to the gym then realized that if I was already late, then why hurry. So I just walked to the gym calmly and quietly. When I got there I found Dimitri sitting and reading a book_. I am so screwed when he sees me_. I thought. I walked in the door and he looked up at me. There was a disapproving look in his eyes_. Oh yeah. I'm screwed_. I quickly locked the door before walking towards the middle of the gym.

I stopped a few feet away and he stood up. He looked at me in the eyes. I was immediately mesmerized by them. They were like a piece of my own personal heaven that I couldn't escape.

"Rose" He said. There was disapproval in his voice. Oh yeah, _I'm screwed_, I thought. I needed an idea to get out of this trouble. There had to be a way to distract him-Yes! I had a plan.

I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waste. He stiffened momentarily then placed a small, innocent kiss on my lips before quickly letting go of me. I stretched up on my toes and whispered huskily in his ear.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Are you going to punish me?" I asked while slightly breathing on him. He shivered and I knew I was off the hook. But I was on a new one.

"Not now Roza. Someone could walk in, and that would end in all hell breaking loose" His voice was weak and I knew he didn't want to stop. It almost hurt him to say no to me.

I just laughed a little and stepped back. I looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him my man eater smile

«Именно поэтому я запер дверь " (That's why I locked the door) I said In perfect Russian. He loved it when I spoke Russian to him. It turned him on. His eyes widened with lust for only a moment before going back to normal.

"Someone could be listening" He argued quietly.

«Именно поэтому я выступаю в России, любовника. Бог ты немой иногда. Но до сих пор невероятно секси" (That's why I'm speaking in Russian, lover. God you are dumb sometimes. But still incredibly sexy) I said to him. He smiled slightly.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and said in a husky Russian accented voice "Знаете ли вы, что вы мне Роза" (Do you know what you do to me Roza?) He asks

"Конечно, почему вы думаете, я запер дверь в первую очередь" (Of course, why do you think I locked the door in the first place) I said with a smile

He leaned his head down and our lips met. I was instantly caught up in the moment as the electrical current passed through my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I took his hair out of the ponytail and weaved my hand into his hair. Oh how I love his hair. I deepened the kiss and then felt the wall against my back. Wasn't I, like, ten feet away from the wall when we started kissing? I thought. But, then I god distracted for obvious reasons. He pushed me hard against the wall while still kissing me deeply.

I slightly jumped up so that I could wrap my legs around him. I was hanging on Dimitri and being pushed up against a wall so hard that it should have hurt but it just turned me on more. I ground my hips against his creating friction that made him moan into my mouth before moving his lips to my neck.

"Roza" He growled lustfully at me

"Да любовника?"(Yes lover?) I asked

"Не сейчас. Не нажимаем меня, я не хочу делать все, что любой из нас будет сожалеть Не сейчас. Не нажимаем меня, я не хочу делать все, что любой из нас будет сожалеть" (Not now. Don't push me, I don't want to do anything either of us would regret) He said

I sighed and climbed off of him but he didn't move. He kept me in between him and the wall. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss. We kept in innocent and sweet. Then there was a knock on the gym door. We backed up quickly and started walking to the door to se who it was. I quietly stalked Dimitri before tackling him to the ground. I punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the breath out of him. He couldn't speak because he had the breath knocked out of him but his eyes said it all. There was confusion and betrayal in them. I quickly bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom?" I said. Yes it was the famous Janine Hathaway and she was hugging someone. Wow, is the world ending. Why the hell would she be here? Not that I don't love her. Well I guess I don't but since Spokane I have gained a new respect for her.

"Rosemarie I missed you" **(AN: I forgot to say that her mom went back to her guardian duties after Spokane...sry)**

She looked behind me and laughed. Yes, my plan was working "I see she took you down Guardian Belikov" she said. I jogged over to him and helped him up.

"Ладно я понимаю, почему у вас ударить меня, но почему так трудно? " (Okay, I understand why you had to hit me but why so hard?)He asked and I smiled at him

"Где бы весело если я ячмене ударил вас, любовника?" (Where would the fun be if I barley hit you, lover?)I replied earning a laugh from him. I was smiling but I heard a gasp come from my mother.

"Rose, are you speaking Russian?" she asked. She looked completely shocked. I remember when I was young Alberta had tried to teach me Spanish because my mother had asked her to. And I failed utterly.

"Uh...Yes?" I said but it came out as a question.

She looked at Dimitri "Did you teacher her to speak Russian?" she asked. God what was with all of these annoying questions?

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway. It's part of her training. The princess has wanted to visit Russia after they graduate and I thought it best to teach Rosemarie the language" Wow. That was a random but actually acceptable lie. Wait did he just call me Rosemarie.

"Are you sure she is actually learning and not finding some way to cheat. She does tend to do that a lot" My mother said.

I mumbled quietly "Ого мама, спасибо за поддержку" (Wow mom, thanks for the support) and heard Dimitri chuckle beside me. Instead of laughing which would be out of character for both of us, I glared him down.

"I'm sure she is learning Guardian Hathaway. You can ask her how to say anything and she will tell you" He said. I instantly had a plan that I wouldn't get caught in but Dimitri would kick my ass.

"Rose how do you say hello" My mother asked. Time to have fun.

"Пошел на хуй"(Fuck you) I said. Dimitri looked at me with shock, but my mother looked at him to see if my answer was correct.

"Uh, yes good job Rose" He said "Ведут себя или мне придется наказывать вас в данный момент, мы получаем из здесь" (Behave or I will have to punish you the moment we get out of here) I smiled at that. He just made my game so much funnier.

"Rose how do you say...um...Thank you for helping me?" she asked. Wow she was going into situations as if I was a guardian. But I wasn't about to ruin my game.

"Я буду рассчитываем на позже, любовника" (I will be looking forward to later then, lover) Dimitri started coughing and mumbles a 'sorry' before giving me a disproving look.

"Okay one more...give directions on how to get to the school from a normal airport" she said. Wow she thinks I wouldn't know that. I hat to think about what I was going to say. Directions gave me a lot of things I was able to say. I smiled.

"Вы так пьяный когда мы одиноки. Я собираюсь пыток, вам столько удовольствия, что вы будете пожелать смерти. Я собираюсь пыток до тех пор, пока вы попрошайничеству мне, чтобы остановить, но я не буду я сделаю вам страдают" (You are so screwed when we are alone. I'm going to torture you with so much pleasure that you are going to wish for death. I'm going to torture until you beg me to stop, but I won't I'll make you suffer) I saw him close his eyes and a small shiver ran through his body. I'm awesome I thought to myself.

He coughed to clear his thought before saying "Um, very good Rose but you said one part wrong. It's supposed to be 'Не искушать меня. Ваша мать, находится в комнате, и я не думаю мне вы чертовски права здесь будет радовать ей. Но вы, будут наказаны за выступления мне, как это. И он ушибет'"(Don't tempt me. Your mother is in the room and I don't think me fucking you right here would please her. But you will be punished for speaking to me like that. And it will hurt) His accent made everything he said ten times hotter. You know what, I don't care. He could fuck me in front of my mom. I wanted him so bad right now that I wouldn't eve care. My thoughts were distracted with my mother disrupting them

"Well It seems like you are doing very well in all your classes and now I find out that Guardian Belikov has taught you another language" He hugged me and my eyes widened "I really proud of you rose" she whispered to me while STILL hugging me.

She finally let go and turned around and walked out the door. I walked with her and when she was out the door I locked it again. Almost as soon as I locked it I heard a growl and I was pushed against a wall. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. I thought back to the note I had gotten that morning and I kissed him harder. I kissed him with all I had in me. All I wanted was him. All I saw was him. I deepened the kiss but he pulled away.

"No" He said. I looked at him.

"Why not? I want you. I want you now" I growled at him.

"Not here. Got to your dorm, I'll tell Alberta you have a headache from training so you can miss classes" He said then walked away.

I turned around and started to walk to my room. The halls were empty so I looked at the time. Class had started tem minutes ago. I didn't know me and Dimitri had spent that much time in the gym. I got to my room and sat on the bed. There really was nothing to do in here. We weren't aloud to have TV or phones so that just makes life boring. But being me, I had a phone. Lissa and I bought them one time when we were at the mall. Almost on cue I got a text. (_Italic_=Rose, **Bold**=Lissa)

**Rose where are you?**

I sighed. She would know that I wasn't in class and get worried *said sarcastically*

_I'm fine Liss, calm down. Dimitri is letting me ditch today. I just got finished with training and...other things *wink wink*_

**Rose, you bad girl. So what happened? Spill!**

_Nothing much, the usual make out session but my mom disrupted us. It was really aquard, but luckily she didn't see anything._

**OMG Janine is here. What happened?**

_Nothing much. She said she was proud of me and we all just started talking. But Dimitri and I had a small conversation in Russian. She was surprised that I actually learned it. Remember the Spanish lessons?_

**Yeah. You learned every curse word in the dictionary but refused to learn anything else. **

_Lol, yeah fun times. So she didn't believe that I had learned it and asked me to say a bunch of things. And while she was telling me to say things like "thanks for the help" I was telling Dimitri some...dirty things_

**Wow, you would to that**

_Aw you know me so well_

**Of course...K I almost got caught with my phone. I've gatta go**

_K Liss, I'll talk to you L8ter_

**Bye Rose**

I felt bad for saying goodbye but she did have class. I had only been in here for a few minutes and was already bored out of my mind. I remembered about the note I had gotten this morning. My breathing sped and I got nervous. And I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was scared. I got up and got the note off of the desk and sat down on my bed reading it again.

_Rosemarie,_

_My friend failed to collect you the last time that I sent him but I intend to get you in the end. If you want the princess and your dear Russian Lover to stay safe then you will not fight. We will be coming for you very soon and if you want them to stay safe then you will come willingly._

_Make your choice; your time is running out_

_-V_

Could "V" be Victor Davoshkov? Either way someone was coming for me. They were going to hurt Liss and Dimitri if I didn't go willingly. I was scared out of my mind. The door suddenly opened and I tried to hide the note under the blankets. There in the doorway was my Russian Lover. He stepped inside and shut the door, locking it from anyone that threatened to enter. Then He looked at me with a disapproving look.

"What are you hiding from me Roza?" He asked with a sad voice

"What do you mean?" I asked. I gave him my sweetest voice and an innocent smile.

"You have been hiding something from me all day and when I walked in you hid something in your bed. You have three seconds to tell me or I will search your bed. If I find something then you are going to be in a shit load of trouble" He said

"I'm not hiding anything from you Dimitri. Don't you trust me?" I asked

"I trust you with all my heart but there is something seriously wrong. You have been acting about he same but a little different. There's a pain in your eyes that makes me feel like I'm helpless and can't do anything to help you" he explained to me. I didn't know I was making him feel like this. "Its nothing" I insisted

"Tell me or so god help me I will walk over there and get whatever it is you hid from me when I came in" He said. He knew there was something wrong. He was not asking me to give it to him; he was telling me to give it to him. I had no choice in the matter. But I couldn't bring him into this.

"No" I said. I put all my Rose Hathaway desperation into that word. I made it clear that I wasn't going to tell him no matter what he says or does.

He walked over to the bed and reached for the sheets. I pushed him away from me and kicked his arm away from the blanket. He grabbed my leg and pulled me off the bed. I did a side kick and knocked his feet out from under him. Once he was on the ground I went over and straddled him, holding him to the floor. But, damn him, he was bigger and stronger and flipped us over effectively pinning me to the floor. He stood up to get the letter and I was too tired to stop him.

He lifted up the covers and saw the small note. He grabbed it and started reading, and I could literally feel the anger and fury radiating from him. He turned to me and I could see worry, anger, and possessiveness in his eyes.

_Yep, I knew it even in the morning...I AM SO SCREWED!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rose**_

_"Tell me or so god help me I will walk over there and get whatever it is you hid from me when I came in" He said. He knew there was something wrong. He was not asking me to give it to him; he was telling me to give it to him. I had no choice in the matter. But I couldn't bring him into this. "No" I said. I put all my Rose Hathaway desperation into that word. I made it clear that I wasn't going to tell him no matter what he says or does._

_He walked over to the bed and reached for the sheets. I pushed him away from me and kicked his arm away from the blanket. He grabbed my leg and pulled me off the bed. I did a side kick and knocked his feet out from under him. Once he was on the ground I went over and straddled him, holding him to the floor. But, damn him, he was bigger and stronger and flipped us over effectively pinning me to the floor. He stood up to get the letter and I was too tired to stop him._

_He lifted up the covers and saw the small note. He grabbed it and started reading, and I could literally feel the anger and fury radiating from him. He turned to me and I could see worry, anger, and possessiveness in his eyes._

_Yep, I knew it even in the morning...I AM SO SCREWED!_

When He spoke it was in a faint whisper of pain "Roza" There was so much pain in such a small word that used to make me excited and happy. Now it just made me want to cry.

"Roza why didn't you tell me? What were you going to do? Just keep this from me and then disappear so that everyone would stay safe?" I was on the brink of tears. My through closed up and my eyes stung with hot tears that I refused to let fall. When I spoke it was in a faint whisper.

"I cant let anything happen to you" I said. He walked up to me and cradled my face in his hands. He looked at me directly in the eyes. I couldn't look away. It felt if Dimitri was the universe and his eyes were the center of it. When he finally spoke his accent was thick with emotion.

Sex is undescribable, and sex with Dimetri...Damn thats gatta be the best thing in the world. He was fierce and dominate, much like our practices. But he would also let me take controle once in a while. I never even felt an ounce of doubt at the fact that I love this man. He was the love of my life. He was all mine.

"I love you Roza" He said. I looked up at him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Dimitri" I said and laid my head back on his chest. My eyes were starting to close and i was struggling to keep them open. I remembered that It was Saturday tomorrow.

"Dimitri, can we cancel training tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure Roza. You're also going to hurt a lot tomorrow so be prepared, love" He said to me and I groaned

"Ugh. I'm going to have to talk to Lissa tomorrow" I said to him

"Why?" He asked me

"Because there is worry running through the bond and she was the one calling me while we were..." I let it trail off because he knew what I was talking about.

"Go to sleep now my Roza. My heart has and always will belong to you, my love" He said, before I drifted off into the bliss of sleep lying next to the man I loved.

I tried to fight it but sleep enveloped me. I drempt of Dimitri that whole night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the bed. My heart instantly sank but I saw a note on the pillow where my love should have been when I awoke. I picked it up and read it and my mood just got that much better.

_Roza,_

_I'm so very sorry that I couldn't have been there when you woke up. I had to leave before anyone would wake up and wonder why your mentor was leaving your room, because that wouldn't be verry good. The last thing we need is more drama but I hope you can forgive me for leaving you to awake alone. Last night was literally the best night of my life and I shall treasure the memory with me forever. I will be back in a few hours so stay safe._

_You have my hart, so treasure it Till me meet again, my love_

_~D_

My heart soared. He really did love me. A part of me was always scared that he was just using me until he got what he wanted. But now I know he really loves me. I got up to take a shower and gasped before falling to the ground clutching my stomach. God damn it! I hurt so fucking bad. Why did I have to do it with such a big man my first time. Shit!

Eventually I was able to make myself walk to the bathroom and get into a warm bath without too much pain. The hot water was relaxing and helped salve the pain. I really didn't expect it to hurt this bad!

When I finished my bath I put on dark blue skinny genes that fit me...snugly. I put on a very low cut black spaghetti strap shirt with black sequencing beads on it. Then I put on my four inch black boots that stopped just under my knees. I left my hair straight and down draped around my face. Yeah, I thought, I look hot. I heard my ringtone, Kesha-Take it off. I walked over to my phone wincing slightly at the pain before answering, but I already knew who it was.

"What do you want Liss?" I asked

"What do I want? I want to know what you were doing last night and why you didn't answer my call." She told me. Shit...think of something to say.

"I was just about to go to your dorm and talk to you" I told her. Not a complete lie. Yes I was eventually going to end up going to her dorm, but I just want planning on going now.

"Oh no you don't girlie. I'm walking down the hall right now. I'll be at your door in a sec" then she hung up. Shit! I looked around the room. The bed was a mess and I still had my clothes lying everywhere. Jumping up, I ignored the pain, and quickly made the bed look a little less messy but still pretty messed up so it looked as if I just sleep in it. The I got my clothes and put them in the hamper just in time because she walked in. Why did I decide to give her a key to my room. Not a good idea. I walked over to my desk and sat down finally letting the pain get to me as I let out a small groan. Note to self, no physical activity after sex. You will hurt.

Liss looked at me in the eyes before looking around the room the looked at me with narrow eyes. Oh god she couldn't have figured out what I did last night.

"Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway, who was here with you last night?" she asked in a calm voice. I don't know who I'm more scared of. Her or my mother. Both are pretty damn scary sometimes.

I looked away from her and at the floor. Wow my shoes were so interesting! I'm just going to stare at them because they are so cool, not so that I didn't have to look at Liss.

"Don't you dare look away from me! Who was here last night?" I could here the unspoken 'or else'.

I kept looking down before whispering "Dimitri" She gasped and I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you guys..." she left the question hand

I nodded "Yes" I said and was cut off by Liss squealing. I looked at her as if she had completely lost it and she yelled at me.

"You had sex with a twenty for year old man!" she yelled but she wasn't mad. I could feel the happiness radiating through the bond. She was happy for me and Dimitri both being happy.

"Jealous?" I questioned and she glared

"No I am not jealous I have Christian" she said

"Oh yeah. Your midnight meeting in the church" I said and her eyes widened

"How do you know about that" She asked wide eyed and I smiled evilly

"You drag me into your head. It takes hell to get out. And FYI, Dimitri is a hell of a lot better than pyro" I said smirking at her.

"But-" She was cut off my a knock on the door. I went over and opened it and a smile spread across my face at the sight of the person standing before me.

"Roza" He whispered and gently brushed his fingers down the side of my face. I really loved this man. I heard Liss clear her thought behind me. I chuckled.

"Come on in. I think Liss wants to talk to you" I said and he smiled before walking in. He sat down on the bed and I want over and lied down with my head in his lap. He started brushing my hair whispering a song his mother used to sing to him in Russian.

"What would you like to talk about princess" He said

She squealed again "I wana talk about how you and I are practically related now. And that if you ever hurt her I will find a way to kill you" she said in a deadly voice. I realized she had been reading our auras and that uses a lot of her magic since she wasn't very good at it yet, and the darkness was getting to her. It wasn't a lot of darkness but it was more than she was used to. I looked at her, my head still on Dimitri's lap.

"Liss calm down. It's the darkness, you were using too much magic reading our auras" I told her. She started to shake and I knew she couldn't get rid of it. She looked at me

"Rose, take it. It's uncomfortable" She said. I took a deep breath and felt the darkness make its way through the bond and into me. My body tensed and I sucked in a breath. I had to try and calm down or this wouldn't go away. It wasn't a lot of darkness but it would still be hard to send away. Dimitri started brushing my hair again and I looked up at him. I was shaking and he looked worried but he knew I could get rid of this, it just took time. He kept brushing my hair and whispered to me.

"Вы нормально Роза, ничто не может повредить вам. Просто отправьте его прочь, любовь. Вы сильный, вы можете сделать это легко" (You're okay Roza, I'm here, nothing can hurt you. Just send it away, love. You're strong, you can do this easily) He said to me and I slowly felt the darkness receding and the shaking stop.

" Я не являюсь владельцем вампир Академии " (Thank you Dimitri)I whispered and sat up to give him a sweet kiss. He kissed me back and we both struggled to keep it sweet and short. After only a few seconds I pulled away and sat up, turned towards Lissa but leaned against Dimitri's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I just leaned back more.

"That was so cute!" Liss exclaimed "And I'm sorry Rose" Liss whispered

"It's okay Liss. Nothing happened its fine" I told her reassuringly

Her phone started to vibrate and she looked at the text. I quickly went into her head and read it.

_Come meet me at the church_

_~Christian_

I slipped out of her head and smirked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I've uh...I have to go do something" She said and got up. Before she was out of earshot I called to her.

"Yeah I know what your going to go 'do'" I put extra emphasis on the last word and she blushed before running out the door and slamming it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri whispered in my ear while pulling me tighter against him. I shivered involuntarily.

"Christian and her are meeting in their 'special place'" I said to him and he smiled. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I have to go do my shifts but ill be back later to see you again" He said and kissed me sweetly but there was also passion in the kiss.

_My life actually isn't as fucked up as I thought it was._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Roza**_

I woke up groggy as always and reached for my allarm. Damn! The guardians put it too far away from the bed so I couldn't break it anymore. I groned and got up. It has been two days since I slept with Dimitri and most of the pain has gone away but it's still painfull sometimes.

I took a quick shower and put on a black sportsbra and black mini shorts. then I grabbed my red training gloves and put on my red convers. Wow that really looked cool. I ran down to the gym and saw Dimitri sitting on the matts reading. I closed the door and walked over to him carefully so that he couldn't hear me. I ran up and took the book away and heard a little gasp from him since he was just sitting there reading one moment and the next, I was standing in front of him with his book.

"Wat ya doin' Comrade?" I asked playfully while going over and sittting on his lap. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Well, Roza, I was reading untill you decided to grace me with your presance" He said with a slight smile. I faked a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! What is this world coming to, Dimitri Belikov just made a joke. Someone call the poliece" I said in fake shock. He smiled back at me.

"Well I could say the same for you" He said. I slightly tilted my head to the right in confusion.

"What do you mean Comrade?" I asked innocently. In truth, I really had no clue what I did, but its funner to act like I did.

He hugged me closer to his chest "You do realize that you are here twenty minutes early" He said. I gasped for real this grumbled 'damn guardians, never let anyone sleep' and tried to get up.

"Well if I'm this early then Im going back to bed" I told him and started to get up off his lap but he just pulled me back and held me to him tightly. I relaxed into him and thought about how much I loved this man.

"You arn't going anywhere Roza" He said to me.

"Well if you're holding me here for the rest of my life then what am I going to do for fun?" I aske him innocently while giving him my best puppy eyes,

"Well I can think of a few things" He said against the back of my neck, his voice husky and thick with his accent.

I looked up at him and leaned up as he gently pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together as if they were made to be together. Most of our kisses were fierce and passionet but this one was sweet and carring. It was so sweet. Untill I heard her.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Someon yelled

I turned around to see who it was. Shit! Standing there was my mother. The deadly Janine Hathaway. Me and Dimitri jumped up and stood a few feet away from eachother.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" I franticly asked.

"You didnt answer the question" she said. she walked up to me and even though I was taller, I was scared as hell. "What. Is. Going. On" she said in a deadly calm.

I looked down so I wouldnt have to look her in the eyes. "I love him mom" I whispered.

"And did it ever occure to you that he was just using you?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was serious. Pissed of but completly serious in her accusation.

"No. He wouldn't" I said with determination. I looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. The deadly Janine Hathaway just found out that he was dating her daughter and he was worried about me? Does he value his life at all?

"Guardian Belikov, why are you with my daughter" She asked in a deadly voice. She glared him down but he kept a straight face and answered in a calm, confident voice.

"Because I love her" He said. Only four words yet made me feel so great. He just told my mother that the reason he was with me was because he loved me. *faint* Im so touched.

"Have you two done anything" she said. It was obvious what she ment. This was her version of saying 'did you have sex with my daughter'.

In reply we both looked at eachother then looked down. I heard a low growl come from her before she jumped at Dimitri. I didnt think. All I knew was that my mom was currently atacking the man I was in love with. I jumped in between them and kicked my mother out of the way. She got up and punched me on the cheak. Shit, that was going to bruise. While I was distracted by her hitting me she kicked kme on the head and I was furious. I hit her in the stumach and she stumbled. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her there. She gave Dimitri a look of pure hate.

"God damn it Belikov, I'm going to kill you" she growled at him. I pushed her hands to the ground harder causing her to wince in pain.

"You will not touch him" I growled back. I felt myself losing controle and giving into the darkness. As if he could sense it, Dimitri was right next to me pulling me off of my mother. I fought him, trying to stay where I was. She threatined Dimitri. She had to die.

"Roza. Stop it!" He said in a fierce and hard tone. My whole being, darkness and all, wouldnt even dare disobay him. He sounded so deadly. With a low preditorial growl i let him pull me away, but never losing eye contact with my mother. When we were about five feet away he sat me on the ground and crouched down next to me. You could almost feel the worry as if it was rolling off him in waves. I was still looking at my mom, trying to not attack her. My nails were clawing into the training training mats.

"Roza, calm down" He told me. He put his hand to my cheak and I subcontiously leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Slowly I was able to feel the darkness fade. I had no idea where this amount of darkness had come from. I didn't think that Lissa was using spirit. It took a while to get rid of this amount of darkness and afterwords I was feelind dizzy. I tried to stant up but stumbled int he process. Dimtiri caught me before I hit the ground. He went to the ground, kind of like those romantic movies where the girl faints and he catches the damsil in distress. I felt like thw world was spinning and I was slowly falling into the black abyss of unconciousness.

* * *

Whan I woke up I could barley open my eyes. The room was so bright. After a few seconds I was able to fully open my eyes and found I was int he clinic again. I couldn't hold back the grone that made its way out of my mouth. I flexed and stretched my muscles. I was going to run my hand through my hair but discovered that someone was holding it. I looked down to find Dimitri sitting in his usual chair with his arms crossed and head leaning on them. His head was turned towards me and he looked so piecefull in his sleep. + One of his hands enveloped mine as he slept. I gently squesed his hand and he groned a little and squesed mine in return without waking up. He is usually a light sleeper but he must have been awake all night and have been really tired.

I slwoly slipped my hand out of his and his hand imidiatly grabbed the sheets looking for my hand but still didnt wake up. His breathing sped and his eyebrows scrunched together. I could see sweat start to form on his skin as his breathing sped even more. He was having a nightmare. I heard him groan as if from pain and I felt bad. I brushed the hair out of his face and put my hand to it. I cradled his face in my calm and started to brush his cheak like he had done to me so often.

He started to moan as he started waking up. His hand came up and enveloped mine as his eyes opened. He looked at me with so much love I felt as if I was going to wake up from a dream.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while brushing his cheak with my hand while he still held my other.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fine. How are you still alive after my mother found out?" I asked him. He gave me a sad look.

"Well after you passed out she tried to take you from me to go to the clinic. I refused to let her take you and brought you here myself. You have a concussion and a pretty crazy bruise on your cheak" He said while stroking my cheak "While you were speaking she asked me about our relationship, told me if I hurt you she would kill me, just the usual stuff" he shruged

"So she's okay with us?" I asked. I was in complete shock. She would let us be together, and wouldn't kill him.

He smiled at me "Suprisingly, yeah she is" He said

"Okay then" I said and grabbed his shirt, pulling him onto the bed to lie next to me. He complied and lied down on the bed and I straddled him. I had gone way too long without kissing him and I needed him like a drug. I needed my next fix. I leaned down and gave him quick and desperite kisses that he was more that willing to return. I felt his hands grab onto my waist as I started grinding into him. He placed open mouthed kisses on my neck and then trailed his tounge up to my ear, right over the sensative spot behind it. I moned and grinded into him more. He nipped my earlobe with his teath,

"Not here" he whispered. I groned.

"Can we at least make out like the two horny teenagers that we feel like?" I said with a teasing glint in my eyes. In return he growled and pulled me closer for a passionite kiss. But it didnt last long since the room door opened.

"Guardian Belikov, just because I gave you permission to be with my daughter does not give you a free card to do whatever you want with her" my mother growled.

"In my defence Ms. Hathaway, She is the one that started it" He siad jokingly. I gently hit him on the head and he laughed. I placed a small loving kiss on his lips before getting off of him to sit ont he side of the bed.

"Okay, even though this conversation is just so much fun, Im out of here" I said while standing up. Dimitri didn't let them put me in one of the hospital gowns so I started walking to the door.

"Rose, sit back down before you hur yourself" My mother said sternly

"No. I'm tired of being in here so I'm going for a walk. And dont you even think of following me" I said.

"You are not going alone. What happens if you get hurt or something?" she asked me. Im happy that she actually cares but I just wanted to be alone.

"Nope" I said while popping the 'p' "I cant get hurt twice in one day. And I'm going alone regardless so just drop it" I said. I opened the door.

"You arn't going alone" Dimitri said. He was worried about me. I turned around and looked at him. There was determination in his eyes and I knew he wouldn't budge.

"No, stay here. I'll be back later" I said in a confident voice and started to turn around again.

"Roza" He said in a stern tone. Damn I couldn't win. I looked at him again.

"Fine you can come with me" I said in a small voice. I saw my mother eyebrows raise in amazment. She knew it was nearly impossible to win a fight against me.

Me and Dimitri walked out of the clinic and into the woods. The moment we entered the woods he grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. We walked along the border for a while, without even saying anything. We were just together, and thats all we needed to be happy. We started walking back but we heard screams.

We looked at eachother with worry and he handed me a silver stake while grabbing another. We ran as fast as we could to the acadamy. When we arived we were not ready for what we discovered. There were about 30 strigoi standing there. And each of them were holding a moroi by the neck, ready to kill them in a moment. I heard a fermiliar voice yelling for me. We stopped inside the tree line so no one could see us yet.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out where ever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragimir princess" she continued

I started to take a step out of the tree line but Dimitri held me back.

"No" He growled at me "You can't go out there. They'll kill you" He said. I touched his cheak and cradled his head in my hands.

"I have to, you know that. If I dont go then they'll die" I said to him. I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard and poored all of my love into it. "I'll always love you. Remember that no matter what happens" I said and stepped out of the tree line

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" I said.

"Aw always the lovable Rose. I'm kind of disapointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said. She wasn't the Scarlet that I used to know. She was completley evil now.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besided Lissa. Why did you turn?" I asked

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can garintee you that it will be painfull" she said.

"Let them all go" I said. She laughed at that. She snapped her fingers and the strigoi all released the Moroi. I walked up to her.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" I said. I looked back at the tree line where Dimitri was and saw him looking at me. I was able to see tears streaking down his cheak and there was so much love in his gaze. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before we were moving. She pushed me smiled and pushed me forward towards the edge of the campus. They were taking me and I was going to die.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dimitri POV**_

I was sitting next to my Roza's bed. She had passed out after sending away the darkness. I held her had and whispered how much I loved her in Russian. I rubbed her palm with my thumb as if I was soothing her, but in truth I don't think it's doing anything. I looked at my angels face. She looked so calm but there was worry in her features as well. I'm guessing that the worry was for me since I was left alone with Janine.

_**Flashback **_

_I was sitting on the training mat in the middle of the gym trying to read. But the thing is, I couldn't focus on the book.. I had about 45 minutes until Rose would get here. My mind drifted as I thought of the only girl that I have ever give my heart to. The wonderful night we spent together. Oh how I love her. _

_Then out of nowhere my book was gone and I let out a small gasp. I looked up and saw a smiling Rose holding my book. I looked at my watch. Was it wrong? Was It broken? It had to be since she was twenty minutes early. _

_"What ya doin' Comrade?" She asked me with a smile. She sad down and I pulled her onto my lap. I held her to my chest. _

_I gave her a small smile "Well, Roza, I was reading until you decided to grace me with your presence" I told her. Her eyes widened slightly and she let out a small fake gasp. _

_"Oh my gosh! What is this world coming to, Dimitri Belikov just made a joke. Someone call the police" she said in fake shock. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Well I could say the same for you" I said to her. Her eyebrows scrunched together ever so slightly. _

_"What do you mean Comrade?" she asked me. Oh god I loved when she called me that. _

_I tightened my grip on her "You do realize that you are here twenty minutes early" _

_I heard her gasp. She mumbled something about guardians not letting her sleep. "Well if I'm this early then I'm going back to bed" She tried to get up but I pulled her back to me. _

_"You aren't going anywhere Roza" I told her while breathing on the back of her neck. I felt a small shiver come from her. _

_"Well if you're holding me here for the rest of my life then what am I going to do for fun?" she whispered and looked up at me with big innocent eyes. Yeah right, my Roza isn't innocent. And that's what I love about her. _

_"Well I can think of a few things" I whispered and she lifted her head. _

_Our lips met in a sincere kiss. It wasn't the usual passion driven one, but a sweet and loving kiss. I cupped my hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, but kept it innocent. It was slow and sweet. So full of love and care. It was as if we were the only ones on the earth. But even that couldn't last long. _

_"What the fuck is going on here?" someone yelled. _

_Me and Rose jumped apart and looked at the door. Shit, I am so dead. Standing there was Janine Hathaway. _

_"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked. She sounded scared, but wouldn't anyone be scared at the moment. _

_"You didn't answer the question" she said. She walked up to Rose and even though Rose was bigger, she still leaned away in fear "What. Is. Going. On" _

_Roza looked down and whispered "I love him mom" my heart felt like it was going to burst. Damn what happened to the deadly Dimitri Belikov. When did I become a girl and say things like that. _

_"Did it ever occur to you that he was just using you?" She asked Rose. What the hell. What kind of person does she think I am. I would never do anything to hurt my Roza. _

_Rose looked at her with determination "No. He wouldn't" she said. I looked at her and smiled. This girl is amazing. _

_"Guardian Belikov, why are you with my daughter" Janine said suddenly. When the hell did I get into this conversation. Because I want no part it this talk. _

_I looked at Rose and showed all my love and adoration with my eyes. "Because I love her" I said simply. As if that could solve anything. _

_She looked between both of us "Have you two done anything?" she asked slowly. Me and Rose looked at each other before looking down. _

_I heard a small growl before she launched herself at me. But before I could do anything, Rose was in between us, She was fighting her mother to protect me. I watched them fight and was momentarily distracted by my Roza's beauty. I flinched every time she was hit by her mother. After a few minutes Rose had her mother pinned to the ground. _

_She glared at me with pure hate "God damn it Belikov, I'm going to kill you" she growled. Rose pushed on her hand, making her flinch. _

_"You will not touch him" she growled back. I froze. There have been few times she had spoken that deadly, and most include darkness. Or just Zelklos messing with her. But still there was something up. Where would she have gotten the darkness from. _

_I ran over and started to pull her up, but she wouldn't budge. "Roza, stop it" I said in a deadly harsh tone. I felt her body stiffen as she let me pull her up. I sat her down a few feet away and she was still glaring. She never lost eye contact with her mother. She was shaking. Not like when you shiver, but she was full on shaking with rage. She looked deadly. Her nails were digging into the training mats as she tried to stop herself. This darkness was my fault. It was this strong because it was me that was in danger. It wasn't even this bad when Lissa was in danger, only me. _

_"Roza, calm down" I told her. I put my hand to her cheek and she leaned into me. _

_She closed her eyes and her shaking slowly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into mine. I could look into her eyes all day and wouldn't want to do anything else. She attempted to stand but lost her balance and fell. I caught her and she looked at me before losing consciousness. I picked her up and started walking to the door. _

_"Where are you taking her?" Janine asked. I looked back and glared. _

_"I'm taking her to the clinic since you probably gave her a concussion or worse" I said before turning back and walking out the door. _

_**End Flashback **_

"Пожалуйста мой Roza, пробудитесь для меня" (Please my Roza, wake up for me) I whispered to her. I was so focused on Rose that I hadn't noticed that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. I heard someone clear their thought. I whipped around, now shocked that someone had entered without me noticing.

"Belikov may I speak to you?" Ms. Hathaway asked me. I had no emotion showing on my face. I almost laughed as I thought about the memory of Rose calling it my 'guardian mask'.

I shrugged "Sure, but I'm not going to leave Rose" I stated. She gave me a look that I couldn't decipher the meaning of. She pulled a chair over to where I was and rubbed Rose's arm.

"Listen, Belikov. I'm not going to apologize for being mad at you for being with my daughter, but I will apologize for losing my temper. And also for telling her that you were probably just using her for sex" she said. She struggled to get the last part out. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Janine, you have to know that I really love Rose. I'm sorry to tell you, but even if you don't approve, we will still fight to stay together" I told her. I could see tears fill her eyes but she blinked them away quickly, not wanting to show weakness. Oh how she was like my Roza.

"If you don't mind me asking, since when have you both been...together" she asked. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she only meant 'together' as in 'fell in love' not 'together. together'

"The first moment I caught sight of her when we were tracking her an the princess. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. I watched as she willingly let the princess feed off of her just so they could survive. When we caught them she fought us. She still was drugged from the bite but she was willing to risk her life to save Lissa. She was strong, independent, and selfless. When we brought her back to the school she had to confront the headmistress. I remember that she was pissed that I was assigned to Lissa. She even called me 'cheap foreign labor' if I remember correctly" I said with a laugh.

"So you have always loved her?" Janine asked me. I nodded and looked down.

"Yes. She felt the same way from the beginning too. We tried to fight our feelings but they were just too strong. We would have stolen kisses and secret moments out of the sight of Guardians and students" I said with a smile at the memories of those moments.

"What about Spokane?" She asked me. My heart felt as if it had stopped. I looked down at the ground.

"She knew that I had been hiding something from her. She would ask if I wanted to talk about it and I would just tell her to go away. I called her a child. She just started avoiding me after a while. I wanted her to trust me again so I told her about the Strigoi in Spokane. Her friends wanted to show off to us and tried to go themselves. She didn't want me to be mad at her for telling, so she went by herself. When she disappeared I was so worried. Then when we got the house and saw the bodies and her blood...There aren't even words to describe how I felt. I had multiple plans. If she was turned, then I was going to hunt her down and once I did so, I was going to kill myself." she gasped at that.

"You were willing to kill yourself if you didn't have her?" she asked. In response I went on with my explanation.

"If she was killed and we found her body later, I was just going to kill myself. Then the last plan, which went wrong, was if she had escaped alive. I knew that I couldn't risk losing her again I would have made our relationship known, not even caring who was there" I said. I could tell that my voice sounded a little far away. I could hear the sorrow in my voice from thinking about her dead.

"What about when we found her?" she asked. She was genuinely curious. I took a deep breath that turned out a little ragged. It was hard thinking about this.

"When they said that they found her and that she was alive, I couldn't even express my happiness. The instant I heard her screaming, I knew something was wrong. When she said that she couldn't remember me, it felt as if my world shattered. Like my whole reason for living had disappeared. I thought that I was going to die. The pain was so unbearable" I whispered. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek. It was so hard remembering what it felt like "I knew she remembered me subconsciously, because when I carried her, she curled into my like she used to when I took he to the clinic. I'm just so happy that she is okay now. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't take me back. She is my life. Without her I'm nothing" I told her, finally looking into her eyes. A lone tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Well, I can see how much you really love her. If it makes it any better, I'm okay with you dating my daughter" she told me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"But if you ever hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you" She said with an evil smile that reminded me a lot of Rose. She got up an left. I went back to watching my Roza sleep.

* * *

_Dream _

_I was sitting in the gym, waiting for my Roza to show up for practice. I hear a knock on the door and my heart sores. I looked up, hoping to see my Roza, but instead the whole dream changed. I was now in the middle of a dark forest. I can hear the animals yelling around me. I turned and looked around franticly. I saw a dark figure that was tied to a tree. I could tell that it was a girl because of her curves, but her identity was a mystery because her hair hung over her face like a curtain. _

_I started to walk in the direction of the girl, but wasn't able to run. There was something, or more like someone holding me back. I turned around and a short girl with brown tight curls was holding me. I struggled but it was no use. She looked me in the eyes and I was able to see the red in them. This girl was a Strigoi. But the only question was, why was she keeping me away from the girl. _

_I looked up at the girl who was still tied to the tree and hidden by her hair. I could faintly hear whimpers coming from her. She was crying. _

_"Who are you?" I yelled to her. She shook her head. _

_"Who are you?" I yelled again. I put so much force in my voice that I was shocked. _

_In response she whispered "You know who I am, Dimitri" and lifted her head. Her hair fell back and I saw the face of my Angel. My Roza. My Roza was strapped to a tree and I couldn't do anything. I turned and started to struggle with the Strigoi that was holding me, but her grip held. I heard another whimper and turned. Rose was standing there, but was no longer tied. _

_"Rose! Run!" I yelled to her. She just looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her reply came at only a whisper. _

_"I can't. They'll kill you if I don't do what the say" she said. She walked over to me and put her hand to my cheek. Her thumb brushed my lips as a tear left my eyes. _

_Just then Victor Davoshkov walked our of the surrounding forest and looked at my angel. She continued to look into my eyes. _

_"Come on my love, we must be going" he said. Okay even in this horrible dream the thought that went through my mind was 'what the fuck?...Ew!' _

_"I will always love you" she whispered then turned around. She walked towards Victor and grabbed his extended hand. He pulled her into the forest and she followed willingly. Just before she was out of sight, she looked at me and I saw all the love and sorrow in her eyes. Tears streaked her cheek as she turned back and walked into the dark forest. I tried to run, only to find that the Strigoi that was once holding me was nowhere to be found. I ran into the forest but could not find her. I collapsed on the ground in a rush of sorrow. _

_**End Dream**_

I woke up to the felling of someone brushing my cheek. Instantly I knew that it was my Roza and she was awake. I reached up and grabbed her hand in mine. I am so happy that she is okay. I pushed my dream to the back of my mind and focused on the present. My Roza is alive and with me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me while rubbing my cheek with her thumb again.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How are you feeling?" I asked her. I tried not to think of the dream. I pushed it to the back of my mind again.

"Fine. How are you still alive after my mother found out?" she asked me jokingly. I debated telling her everything but just settled for the cliff notes.

"Well after you passed out she tried to take you from me to go to the clinic. I refused to let her take you and brought you here myself. You have a concussion and a pretty crazy bruise on your cheek" I reached out and stroked the dark bruise forming on her cheek "While you were speaking she asked me about our relationship, told me if I hurt you she would kill me, just the usual stuff" I shrugged.

"She's okay with us?" she asked dumbfounded. Yeah...I was amazed too.

I smiled "Yeah, she is" I told her. An evil smile spread across her face.

"Okay then" she said. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the bed next to her. I willingly did as she wanted and lied down and she got on me and straddled me. My breathing hitched momentarily before her lips claimed mine. She gave me a fast, passionate, and fierce kiss. God I missed this woman. I eagerly kissed her back, its been almost four hours since I had kissed her this morning...wow that sounds sad. My hands gripped her hips and held her more firmly against my sex. She moaned and started grinding into me. I unwillingly pulled my lips away from her mouth only to place open mouthed kissed down her neck. I trailed my tongue up her neck and past that sensitive spot under her ear. She groaned and started grinding into me harder. I gently nipped at her earlobe with my teeth and she shivered.

"Not here" I told her gently

She gave me a breathtaking smile "Can we at least make out like the two horny teenagers we feel like?" she asked me teasingly. I growled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was still straddling me and could most likely feel how much I wanted her. Our kiss didn't last long because someone entered the room and when I heard the voice, I had to hold back a groan.

"Guardian Belikov, just because I gave you permission to be with my daughter does not give you a free card to do whatever you want with her" Janine growled.

"In my defense Ms. Hathaway, she is the one that started it" I said defending myself. Rose hit me lightly before giving me a soft chaste kiss and then she got off the bed.

"Okay, even though this conversation is just so much fun, I'm out of here" she said while taking a step towards the door.

"Rose, sit back down before you hurt yourself" Janine told her. I mentally laughed. As if Rose would listen to her.

"No. I'm tired of being in here so I'm going for a walk. And don't you even think about following me" she said seriously.. God I loved this woman.

"You are not going alone. What happens if you get hurt of something?" she asked Rose. Wow Janine was really pissed.

"Nope" She said while popping the 'p' "I cant get hurt twice in one day. And I'm going alone regardless so just drop it" she said and opened the door.

I stood up "You aren't going alone" I told her. She looked into my eyes with determination.

"No. Stay here, I'll be back later" she told me and turned around again. Did she think that I would be convinced?

"Roza" I said. She turned back and looked disappointed.

"Fine you can come with me" she said in a small voice. I saw her mother raise her eyebrows at this. She knew that it was impossible to win an argument with my Roza.

We went out to the woods. As soon as we were out of sight from the school, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I almost sighed when I felt the fermiliar electric current running trough our hands. We walked the border of the campus and through the woods without a word spoken. These were times when I truly knew that I was in love with her. We could spend hours together in a comfortable silence. We were interrupted by multiple screams. I was instantly wary, and was ready to do anything to protect my Roza.

We looked at each other before running back to the school. When we got to the tree line we were appalled. There were at least 30 Strigoi standing there and each had a Moroi in its grasp, ready to kill at a moments notice. The guardians were all just standing there. There was nothing to do. My mind instantly went to my dream and the note. They weren't separate. They were connected. My dream was telling me that Victor was working with the Strigoi and they wanted her. A low growl escaped my lips. I heard a voice from one of the Strigoi. She looked fermiliar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out, wherever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragomir princess" she said. Rose started to step forward out of the tree line. I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No" I growled at her "You can't go out there. They'll kill you" I said with sadness on my voice. She touched my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"I have to, you know that. If I don't go then they'll die" she said. She was right, I knew she had to do it. But at this moment, I didn't care. I was willing to let them all die so I could keep my Roza. I would give up everything for her. She pulled me into a kiss. We both pored all of our love into that kiss. She slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I will always love you. Remember that no matter what happens" she said to me before turning and walking out of the tree line.

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" she said. I felt tears make their way down my face. Recognition hit me. This Strigoi, Scarlet, was the one in my dream that was keeping me away from my Roza.

"Aw always the loveable Rose. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said to Rose.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besides Lissa. Why did you turn?" Rose asked her. So they knew each other.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can guarantee you that it will be painful" Scarlet said with an evil smile. Another growl escaped my lips. I will not allow anything to happen to my Roza.

Rose gave her a determined look "Let them go" she said. The Strigoi snapped her fingers and all of the Moroi students were released.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" she said. Scarlet grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The whole school was in silence. No one knew what to do or say. Rose turned back to me and I could see all the love in the world. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me before turning back and walking away. I felt my heart break again. and for the second time, I had lost the love of my life.

RosePOV After we left the campus They blindfolded, gagged, and tied me. They put me in a car and drove for what felt like hours. Then then, being the wonderful and kind strigoi they are, Said sarcastically, literally threw me into a room. The rope on my hands were getting lose and I was able to untie them. Once I got my blindfold off I gasped. Why was I in a bedroom. There was a knock on the door and a figure that I immediately recognized as Victor Davoshkov walked.

"What the hell old man" I yelled at him. He smirked.

:"Aw my little flower, you speak your mind, and that's why I like you" I thought about this.

"What do you mean" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm guessing that you haven't heard of the prophecy. I figured they wouldn't tell you" He said

"What prophecy? What are you saying old man?" I asked

"The prophecy about you my flower. How did it go again...oh yeah: A hero will rise To end the deadly war She shall chose one side And the other will exist no more

A Father that is deadly and fierce And a mothers reputation that's even worse She is famous among all But that may also be a curse

Her heart is torn Between love and hate Doing what would be right Or choosing her mate

He is connected to her in a unknown way She knows him like no other Both are willing to give anything For the chance to be together

She's bred to be fierce And the deadliest of all But without her lover The good will fall

But if wed by evil And not by good Her heart will turn bad Unlike what it should

Whichever side she shall lead Will be the victor of this war But the decision will be hard On which will exist no more"

When he finished I was appalled. Did they think this was about me? And what's up with my father being deadly and feared? And why would someone be the death of evil? Did that mean Strigoi? God why is it all so confusing?

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked

"This is about you my little flower. Its about the war between the Moroi and the Strigoi. You will be the one that decides the end of this war" he explained.

"And why do you think I would help the Strigoi?" I asked with a snarky voice

"My little flower, you will help us because we will be wed in three days and you will be turned. You will be mine for all eternity and will help us destroy the Moroi" he said with an evil smile.

"Okay three questions 1) why would I marry you 2) I wouldn't let you turn me because I would rather die and 3)Why would I help you" I said

"Dear, you have no choice if you will be turned or not, but when you are, you will have no need to help the Moroi. You will only want to kill them" he told me. Damn there was no way out of this is there. I'm being forced to merry him and be turned.

All I know is that I'm fighting for my life and for my love.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Alberta **_

I was sitting at my desk, making schedules for the other guardians when he ran in. Yuri ran into my office and was panting. I instantly stood up and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked in a hard voice.

He was breathing hard and couldn't say anything at once "Strigoi...there were at least 30" he said. I was instantly out of my chair. I grabbed my earpiece that all guardians had. But Yuri had gotten his taken away after talking non stop to us 24/7.

I pressed the button to start talking "Attention all guardians, there are at least 30 strigoi invading the campus. All guardians are needed immediately" I said.

We ran out and found them in the courtyard. All but one of them had a Moroi in their grasp, ready to kill in a moment. All the guardians were crowding behind me. We knew that if we moved then they would be killed. We knew they wanted something or they would have kill the Moroi already.

I took a few steps forward with my hands up in submission.

"What do you want" I asked.

"We want Rosemarie Hathaway" said a small girl. She stepped forward. She looked around Rose's age.

"What do you want with Rose?" I asked them. I already had a feeling that I knew what it was about

"You know what its about. But I'm guessing you just didn't want to tell her did you. We will let all these Moroi" she sneered the last word "life in return for Rose" she said.

"No" I said

She smiled before yelling "Rosemarie Hathaway. Come out, come out where ever you are" she said in a taunting voice. "We warned you. If you don't come out we'll kill every one of these students and that includes your precious Dragomir princess"

There was a few moments of silence before Rose walked out of the tree line.

"Okay Scarlet, you win. I'll go with you if you release them" She said. What? How did she know this strigoi.

"Aw always the lovable Rose. I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that I could kill someone today" she said.

"What happened to you. The last time I saw you we were at a human school and you were happy. You were my best friend besides Lissa. Why did you turn?" She asked. Oh, This girl must have known Rose and the Princess when they ran away.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you Rose. Everyone would use me to get to you. Now you are going to pay. And I can guarantee you that it will be painful" she said.

"Let them all go" Rose said. She laughed at that. She snapped her fingers and the strigoi all released the Moroi. Rose walked up to her.

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" Rose said quietly but still confident. The strigoi smiled before pushing Rose in the direction that they were starting to walk. She looked back at the tree line with tears in her eyes before going out of sight.

It was completely quiet. Everyone was looking around but I was only looking at the tree line where Rose was starring.

After a few minutes Belikov walked out of the tree line with a sad and determined look on his face. Rose and Belikov were together a lot. I've been a mentor before and I know what's normal. They're together more than normal. Maybe there's something going on there. He walked up to me slowly. When he looked me in the eyes I swear I saw a deadly glint in them.

"We have to get her back" he said.

_**Stan (What the hell...might as well)**_

I was in my room, lying on my bed. Damn I need a girlfriend. Being around all these hormonal teenage couples makes me feel so alone.

Just then I heard "Attention all guardians, there are at least 30 strigoi invading the campus. All guardians are needed immediately" from my earpiece. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my stake and ran out of the building. Everyone was in the courtyard. I ran over to where all the guardians were and we all listened. We didn't attack or anything because if we did, the students would lose their lives.

**...I'm skipping the conversations between Rose and Scarlet cuz it about the same thoughts that Alberta had...**

"A deals a deal. You win. I'll go willingly" Rose said quietly but still confident. The strigoi smiled before pushing Rose in the direction that they were starting to walk. She looked back at the tree line with tears in her eyes before going out of sight.

There were three thoughts running through my mind at the moment.

1) YES! Rose's gone! (Haha...Stan's such a douche) 2) Wow #1 was mean 3) HELL JUST HAPPENED!

I looked around at everyone in shock. Everyone was silent. Not even a word was spoken. I saw some movement and looked up at Belikov. He was coming from the direction that Rose had come from. He was probably practicing with her. More training.

He stops a few feet in front of Alberta, and you could almost see the flame in his eyes. "We have to find her" he said in a deadly voice. Then I knew.

Something is up

_**Lissa Cuz no chapter is complete without a little Lissa :)**_

I was sitting in my room thinking about the whole Rose/Guardian Belikov thing. Yeah I know that its been like, four weeks but I'm still shocked as hell. I'm not really surprised. I always knew something was up with them, but I just wrote it off as more of a friendship, but in all truth, they complete each other. Its as if they need each other.

He is kind and patient where she is harsh and rash. Its as if one cant exist without the other. They are perfect.

I got up and went to the courtyard. I needed peace. All of a sudden I got the worst headache ever. I fell to the ground clutching my head. What is wrong with me. I was about to start screaming but someone grabbed me and had a hand over my mouth.

"I suggest you don't fight if you value your life princess" a sickly sweet voice said. I recognized it immediately as Scarlet. When we were mainstreaming she was one of our few friends. I looked around to see multiple Strigoi walking towards us, each with a Moroi in hand.

"Take her" Scarlet said to a man next to her and he did as she said.

They held me there and after a few minutes, other Strigoi holding Moroi started showing up. Each looked scared out of their minds. After a few more minutes the Guardians arrived but none stepped forward because the Strigoi had their arms around our necks. Shit! I really don't want to die today.

**Blah blah blah...Rose leaves willingly Still skipping it cuz its the same thoughts**

As soon as Rose was out of sight I fell to the ground. Sobs shook my body as tears streaked down my face, falling to the ground. Rose left me. My best friend left me all alone. I understand that she had to, but I just feel so alone. The only thing I hear is Guardian Belikov's deadly voice.

"We have to find her" Hell yeah we do. I got up and stood next to him. I tried to do the 'Rose' glare

"We will find her" I said then looked up at Belikov. He was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, all guardians are required to attend a meeting that will take place in ten minutes" she says loudly before turning to us. "Both of you. Come with me" she said before walking towards her office. Me and Guardian Belikov followed about ten feet behind.

"Are you going to tell her about you and Rose?" I ask him randomly

He looks disturbed "I may have to. I want to kill everyone that is delaying her rescue, and they might find that weird. They might suspect something from my reaction to being away from her" He said honestly. I really hope that it never comes up. Why am I thinking this instead of saying it?

"I really hope that it doesn't come to that. Know that if it does, I'm standing with you all the way. You are too valuable to Rose to lose" I said sincerely

"Why do you think they took her" I said sadly.

"This isn't the first time they have tried to take her" He said while looking at the ground. Wait, what did he say?

"What?" I said loudly. Alberta turned to look at us briefly before walking again. Why hadn't they told me about this?

"The day that she learned about our...relationship, she ran away. I found her outside the wards with a Strigoi trying to change her. I killed him and got her back before anything could happen. We thought it best to not tell you. I'm sorry princess" He said the last part quietly.

I nodded and just kept walking. We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. When we got to the meeting room, everyone else was already there. It was a huge room with a huge table and chairs surrounding it. I felt like I was back in medieval days. Guardian Petrov motioned for me and Guardian Belikov to sit and we did.

"Okay, first things first, are all of you caught up in the situation?" she asked

Yuri cleared his thought "I think that we all know what is going on, but the question is why they want her" he said. We all looked at Guardian Petrov in question. She looked a bit guilty and bowed her head but did not speak.

"What are you not telling us Alberta" Guardian Belikov just about growled at her. Everyone looked at him in shock. Yeah it was a stressful situation but he was freaking out the most.

"Belikov! Calm down" Stan said sternly. In favor of Rose I will be the one to say it. Stan's such a douche. Aw I miss her already. Guardian Petrov was still quiet.

"Alto, relax. He has a right to be angry with me. The truth is, there is a prophecy. It's about Rose" she said quietly. All of us looked at he shocked. I was pissed. Why hadn't she mentioned this before. I'm her best friend. Her bond mate. Ugh!

"What!" I shouted. I stood up from my seat and started yelling. "Why wouldn't you tell us" I yelled

"Princess, sit down so we can figure this out" Guardian Belikov said in a cold voice. I could tell he was barley able to stay calm himself.

Guardian Petrov took a slow breath before continuing "We thought it would be best to not tell anyone about it. Only a few people know, but we didn't know for sure if it was about Rose. It was written hundreds of years ago" she said before picking up a piece of paper and reading.

_**Dimitri Pov**_

I am in shock that Alberta had kept this from us. Valissa was standing up and yelling at Alberta about keeping it a secret.

"Princess, sit down so we can figure this out" I said sternly. In all truth, I was really close to just freaking out to. I wanted to hit someone. I wanted to kill someone.

Alberta took a breath before continuing "We thought it would be best to not tell anyone about it. Only a few people know, but we didn't know for sure if it was about Rose. It was written hundreds of years ago" she said before picking up a piece of paper and reading.

"A hero will rise To end the deadly war She shall chose one side And the other will exist no more

A Father that is deadly and fierce And a mothers reputation that's even worse She is famous among all But that may also be a curse

Her heart is torn Between love and hate Doing what would be right Or choosing her mate

He is connected to her in a unknown way She knows him like no other Both are willing to give anything For the chance to be together

She's bred to be fierce And the deadliest of all But without her lover The good will fall

But if wed by evil And not by good Her heart will turn bad Unlike what it should

Whichever side she shall lead Will be the victor of this war But the decision will be hard On which will exist no more"

I was in shock. I'm sure that everyone was, but I'm sure that I'm the worst. I looked around and everyone was wide-eyed and open mouthed. This prophecy wasn't only about Rose. It was also about me. If I wasn't with her, Evil would take over.

"It has to be about her" Also said. He was standing up. All of us were now. There was too much tension in the room to stay seated.

"She's the one that decides the outcome of the war" A new guardian named Anthony Scoritzu said "Good has to be us and Evil is the strigoi. So she has to help us win" another guardian named Ezera Starez commented

Alto spoke up then "But listen to it. It says 'But without her lover, the good will fall'. Who ever it is, we need them or else we'll all die" He said.

"Okay, so now we really need to find this dude" Ezera said. Shit! What do I do?

"How are we supposed to find him" Celeste asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. We have no choice, we need him" Stan said.

"God dammit!" I growled loudly. I had no choice did I?

"Belikov!" Alberta chastised me for saying that

"Calm down, I know who it is" I said quietly. Everyone started yelling at the same time

"What!"

"Who is it!"

"How do you know!"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!"

"Who!"

Everyone was speaking at once. I've had enough of this shit. Don't judge my language, the girl I love just got kidnapped. I have every god damned reason in the world to be pissed.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Everyone got quiet quickly. They all only knew the quiet side of me that was respectful.

Alberta decided to speak up now "Well Belikov, who is her true mate?" she asked me. I looked at everyone before looking straight into Alberta's eyes.

"Its me" I said


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously **_

_"How are we supposed to find him" Celeste asked. _

_"I don't know, but we have to try. We have no choice, we need him" Stan said. _

_"God dammit!" I growled loudly. I had no choice did I? _

_"Belikov!" Alberta chastised me for saying that _

_"Calm down, I know who it is" I said quietly. Everyone started yelling at the same time _

_"What!" _

_"Who is it!" _

_"How do you know!" _

_"Why didn't you say anything earlier!" _

_"Who!" _

_Everyone was speaking at once. I've had enough of this shit. Don't judge my language, the girl I love just got kidnapped. I have every god damned reason in the world to be pissed. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. Everyone got quiet quickly. They all only knew the quiet side of me that was respectful. _

_Alberta decided to speak up now "Well Belikov, who is her true mate?" she asked me. I looked at everyone before looking straight into Alberta's eyes. _

_"Its me" I said _

"What?" everyone shouted at the same time. I kept my face stoic.

"What do you mean Belikov" Alberta said slowly. I know she thought of Rose as a daughter, so she was most likely hoping that I was lying. I took a breath.

"I love Rose" I said calmly. Stan hit the table.

"This cant happen" He said sternly.

"How do you know that's she's your mate?" Yuri asked.

"Tell us everything Belikov" Celeste said in a strained voice. I took a deep breath.

"When I was sent to get Rose and the Princess was the first time I had seen her. I had heard about her from others but I had a feeling none of the stories were true. The moment that I looked in her eyes I knew that I loved her and that I would forever. She had been letting the Princess feed from her while they were gone. Out of nowhere they started running, I'm sure they saw us but I don't know how. She fought all seven guardians that were with me, while still drugged from the bite.

"She knew she would lose against us, but was willing to giver herself over as long as the Princess got away, but she wouldn't leave Rose. We brought them back to the academy and she started talking to me. As time went on we were both falling for each other. We would try to stay apart but it hurt. It literally felt like my heart was gone, and I noticed she was acting depressed an sad whenever I avoided her. So eventually we just gave in, but we kept it a secret

"Then the events in Spokane. Most of you saw me when I realized that she didn't remember anything. You just didn't know why it affected me so much. There is no way for me to tell you how I felt. The woman I love didn't know who I was" I said. Damn why did saying all that make me feel like such a girl?

"Have you two done anything?" Celeste asked.

I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Have you and Rose been together?" Alberta asked me. Damn. She was my boss so I had to answer her.

"Once" I said. I heard several of the guardians in the room growl "And while we're on the subject, I might as well tell you. We kind of lied about the charm that was put on Rose" I said. Damn this was such an awkward situation.

"What do you mean" Ezera asked. Damn. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate questions. Because I really do.

"It wasn't a charm that made her attack me. It was a charm that affected both of us equally. He put a lust charm on us" I said truthfully.

"We need to repot this. He needs to be arrested or something" Stan said.

"Stan, shut up" Lissa said while standing. Everyone was shocked at her outburst.

"Princess, did you know about this?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I've known for a while, and in all truth, is it such a bad thing? You all have seen how it affects them. They complete each other. Dimitri hasn't been the quiet depressed guardian that you all knew, no offence" I nodded" and Rose hasn't been such a...bitch. You have seen them together. They're both happy, fun, and loving. Even the prophecy stated that they had to be together. That they need each other. They need each other more than anything" she said quietly. Everyone in the room looked shaken. They understood that we had to be together.

Alberta spoke first "I don't like it, but I understand. So the question is now, how do we find Rose?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I really have no clue" I said coldly. Yeah I had my sensitive moment, not I'm back in my serious mode, because we need to find my Roza.

"Okay no one is to speak of this outside of the room. Understood?" she asked

"Yes M'am" everyone muttered.

"Okay everyone go get some sleep, Its been a stressful, and surprising day" she said.

I thanked Lissa then left to go to my room. I walked into my room and slammed the door loudly in anger. We need to find my Roza. Now! I started pacing around the room. I walked over to a wall and hit it. Pain sliced through my hand and a hole was left in the wall. Its a good thing these walls are thick or else the hole would have gone straight through the wall. The walls were thick enough not to hear my outburst.

Thick enough to not hear me and my Roza.

Shit! I needed to distract myself from my reason for being mad, not make it worse. I picked up one of my western novels **(AN: Idk about any book names...western books bore me) **I sat on my bed and started to read. After only a few minutes, the exhaustion of all today's events crashed down on me and I drifted to sleep. And also into a weird dream

_**Dream (1732)- **_

_I was at a ball. All around me there were people in bright, beautiful gowns dancing. Music was playing and bounced around the ballroom. I kept looking around. Looking for something, or possibly someone. I ran outside and into what looked like a garden. There was a small pond at one end and rose bushes all around. A glowing crescent moon shined in the sky and reflected off of the pond. At the far end of the garden there was a cherry tree. It was in full bloom and seemed to glow in the night. Under the tree, sitting on the round was a woman. She was crying it seemed. I ran over to her, this is what I was looking for, the girl my mind sought out. _

_The first thing I recognized was that it was my Roza. To say I was shocked was an understatement. She was dressed in a black dress that flowed like a waterfall. It reached only slightly past her knees and was slit up her thigh. When she moved I could see the silver stake strapped to her leg through the cut in her dress. It was tight in certain places and louse in others. She was wearing a Red corset with black roses drawn in lace on it.__** (AN:Yes I'm aware that is not what they wore back then, but come on...its Rose. She's gata be baddass and also has to be wearing somethin she could fight in. It tried to make it as close to a 1700's middle class outfit as possible) **_

_"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked in shock. What the hell is going on? This was one weird dream. _

_"I'm sorry for leaving Dimitri, but its all too much. I need to do this alone, I cannot risk your life too" She said with such sorrow in her voice that I wanted to cry. Why would my Roza leave me? _

_"You cant do it alone, we all know that. We all have heard the prophecy, we need each other. Besides, I would rather die that lose you" I said honestly. I couldn't live without her. I would rather her stay and be safe but knowing her, she was too stubborn. _

_"No, Dimitri I cant lose you either, but its for the best. I cant lose you" she said before falling to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. "We can avoid the prophecy" she said quietly, looking into my eyes. _

_"What do you mean, my sweet?" I asked. She looked away, but I could still tell she was hopeful. _

_"We can end it, end ourselves. The pastor that told us the prophecy, he told me that death was the only way out. It was the only way, but it would be the best. We could be together forever, just us. No one would look down on us. The Moroi couldn't do anything to us. After life we are equals and shall be together. In life we are nothing but protection for those who torture us" she told me. _

_"And what of Valissa? She is like family to you" I said. _

_"I love her, I really do, but the thing is, I love you more. She is like my family. But you are so much more. You are my love. You are my life. You are my heart. I cannot bare living without you" she said quietly _

_"I cannot live without you either, my love. I don't want to have to fulfill the prophecy either, but are you sure that you are willing to do this?" I asked. If it meant being with her for life, I was willing to kill myself. _

_"Yes. I love you" she said. I pulled her to me and kissed her on the head. _

_"I love you too, my sweet" I said. _

I woke up gasping. What the hell! There was something about the dream that felt so real. Like it was real. I got out of bed and dressed quickly. It was still light outside, which meant all the students should be sleeping. I ran to Alberta's room and knocked franticly on the door. She opened it moments later and looked at me shocked.

"Belikov?" she asked carefully. I took a breath to calm myself.

"I need to use your computer. I need to get into the guardian information and look something up" I said. She looked at me curiously. Only the lead guardians had access to the guardian information. It went back centuries, and told everything about all guardians on record.

"What are you looking for Belikov?" she asked me. I thought for a few seconds before names came into my mind. They were names that were close to my heart. Like I needed to know them, they were part of me. And the more I thought about the dream, the more I knew about it. I knew that it was a calibration for the queens birthday. That it was in England. And even the date.

"I need to look up two guardians from 1732" I said seriously. She studied me for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay give me a second" she said

After she had gotten dressed, we walked to her office. She logged onto the computer and went onto the guardian mainframe. She hesitated before looking at me.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" I said. She looked up at me curiously.

"What is this about Belikov?" She asked me. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Just do it" I said sternly. She typed in the names and after only a few seconds it was there. I stared in shock and heard Alberta gasp. She looked at me and grabbed her headset.

"Guardian meeting. Now!" she barked into it. She grabbed a flash drive and downloaded everything she could find on them before turning to me.

"Meeting room" she said quickly and started walking.

When we arrived, everyone was there, Someone had even gotten the Princess to show up, because she should probably see this. They all looked at me and Alberta expectantly. She set up a laptop to the projector and got prepared to show them what we found.

"Belikov came to my door this morning, asking to look up two guardians in the mainframe. After thinking it over I obliged. He told me to search two guardians named Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" She said and everyone looked at me. "This is what came up" she said before putting it on the projector.

Not only did it tell about them but there were paintings of them. That was she shocking part. Rosemarie looked exactly like my Roza. She was dressed in a red Victorian dress with her hair curled and half up half down. She wasn't smiling but you could almost see the smile in her eyes. The other picture looked like me. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a black petticoat with a white shirt underneath. His face was very stern, and looked as it he would kill you without a second thought.

It had captions about them, things about them individually and separately. Alberta read out loud its writings.

_Rosemarie Burcu. Born November 17, 1714. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 18. Dimitri Tarasov. Born August 17, 1707. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 25. _

_This information was found in diaries and journals of their own and those of people close to them. _

_Rosemarie and Dimitri were assigned to protect the same Moroi, Princess Valissa Cetinkaya. Rosemarie had shared a bond, that had given her abilities. She could see and speak to the dead, and could not be turned completely. _

_Dimitri Tarasov was orphaned at the age of eight and sent to a school and raised there. Very determined, and focused guardian. He knew his duty and was sure to do the best to his ability. He was later sent to be Princess Valissa's guardian with Rosemarie. _

_Soon after they had been assigned to the same Moroi, they had fallen for each other. Due to their status, dampher, they hid their relationship from others. A priest revealed a prophecy about the two of them that neither wanted to fulfill in fear of losing each other. Unknown to others at the time, the priest had told Rosemarie of a way to 'get around' the prophecy, and the only way was death. After only knowing each other for just a year they had fallen deep in love. _

_Both we're against the other going to fulfill the prophecy, and wanted to do it alone. On December 14, 1732, they had both attended the Queens party as Valissa's guardians. They discussed possibilities about the prophecy and later decided that they refused to live without the other. _

_Later that night they were both found in the garden. They were lying under a tree embracing each other, dead. It was later discovered that they had eaten poisonous plants and died happily together. In their loves embrace for eternity. _

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out. _

We were all silent. No one knew what to say. Just then I had a horrible pain that felt like my skull was being crushed. I fell to the ground and grabbed my hair, holding my head. I made a sound of pain and everyone was suddenly around me. Then it went black, but I was still thinking.

It felt as if something in my life...clicked. That's the only way to explain it. I could remember it. I remembered the night. I remembered the feelings. I remembered that life. It was my life. It was my Roza's life. They brought us back. They made us come back to fulfill the prophecy. The only difference, there was no way out. This was the last chance to fulfill the prophecy.

_**Rose**_

I was just about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. I stayed lying on the bed. Its not like I'm actually going to get up and get the door. After a few seconds Scarlet came in.

"Bitch, are you really too lazy to get the fucking door?" she spat at me.

"Why the hell would it matter to you?" I growled back

She narrowed her eyes "You don't want to mess with me" she hissed

I sat up in the bed and glared at her "Like hell I don't" I said. That's all I got out. Scarlet was on me within a fraction of a second. Her fangs pierced my neck and I let out a small scream before things started getting fuzzy. I went numb. I faintly felt her press her wrist to my lips and her blood seep down my thought. I herd he door being thrown open and yelling everywhere.

"What he hell Scarlet?" someone asked. I herd a snarl.

"She pissed me off" Scarlet said in defense.

"That was the masters main three rules. We couldn't touch, harm, or turn her. Shortly after. He is going to kill you for turning her" the other strigoi snarled

"Then stop the awakening" She said desperately.

I heard a sigh "There is no turning back" He said. Shortly after, everything went black.

_**Dream (December 14, 1732 [after her and Dimitri spoke in his 'flashback]) **_

_I was walking around a garden. It was beautiful. It was our place to be together. What the hell. I've never been here. This is such a weird dream. _

_I could hear music playing from a big ballroom behind me. Looking back I could see happy couples dancing through the open door. They were all so happy. They had not one worry in the world, just each other. Oh how I long for that feeling. But no, I'm nothing but a dampher. A blood whore. I'm expendable and not worthy of love. That is why my love and I are planning tonight. I heard him approach me from behind. I turned to him. _

_"Did you get the Water Hemlock?" I asked him. There was this plant that looked like little flowers that grew down by the lake. Many children have died from them thinking that they were just flowers. _

_"Yes I have them, my love" He said. He put his hand to my cheek "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me again. I sighed. _

_"Yes. I am going to miss everyone but I cant live without you" I told him truthfully. I could stand losing everyone else. Even Lissa. I would suffer but I would be able to survive. If I lost Dimitri, there would be no way to survive. My life would end the moment his heart stopped. _

_I walked over to our tree. I always loved this tree. There was even an R+D carved on it inside a heart. Yeah, I know, its corny, but cute. I grabbed his hand and made him sit with me under the tree. It was an absolutely beautiful. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. He pulled out a piece of cloth and unfolded it. Inside was the plant. The plant that would end my life and start my eternal one with my love. _

_"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him hard with everything I had in me. He kissed me back. A tear fell down my cheek and he kissed I away. _

_"I'm ready" I told him. We both grabbed a small amount of he herb and eat it. Within about 30 seconds I was getting really drowsy. The world was fading. I felt Dimitri tighten his grip on me and I pulled myself as close to him as I could. I could only see slightly due to my fading out. I knew my time was up. _

_"I love you Dimitri" I said quietly. I barley heard his response before everything went black. _

_"I love you to Roza. Forever" _

_**Cue tears...End dream **_

What the hell is up with that. And why did it feel so real. Like it was me. Like that had happened. That my love had killed himself to be with me forever.

Wait! Didn't scarlet turn me? Shit!

I ran over to a mirror and looked. My eyes were a vibrant violet. Skin was slightly lighter but not by much. My hair looked a little longer and I looked a little taller. Smiling I could see fangs but they were smaller than the usual fangs.

THAT BITCH TURNED ME!

This all started with Victor. Damn why did that old man have to kidnap me. That crazy ass creep. He should die old and alone screaming for death. Yeah I know my thoughts are gruesome, what do you expect? I was just taken from my love and am now being forced to marry some old dude. Damn him for wanting me.

DAMN ME FOR BEING SO HOT!

Hey I've been locked up for just about 24 hours so far. I think I'm going crazy. I decided to check in. See how its going at home. I searched the bond and connected to Lissa quickly. I slipped into her head, only to find that she was in a meeting with the guardians. Searching through her thoughts I found that Dimitri had called a meeting due to having information. I watched as Alberta spoke.

_**"Belikov came to my door this morning, asking to look up two guardians in the mainframe. After thinking it over I obliged. He told me to search two guardians named Dimitri Tarasov and Rosemarie Burcu" She said and everyone looked at Dimitri. I was shocked. What was he doing? "This is what came up" she said before putting it on the projector. **_

_**Not only did it tell about them but there were paintings of them. That was she shocking part. Rosemarie looked exactly like me. She was dressed in a red Victorian dress with her hair curled and half up half down. She wasn't smiling but you could almost see the smile in the eyes. The other picture looked like Dimitri. Ha ha Dimitri looks like Dimitri. The hair was pulled back in a ponytail, yet looked the same and about the same length. He was wearing a black petticoat with a white shirt underneath. His face was very stern, and looked as it he would kill you without a second thought. His eyes showed determination, annoyance, and love. **_

_**It had captions about them, things about them individually and separately. Alberta read out loud its writings. **_

_Rosemarie Burcu. Born November 17, 1714. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 18. Dimitri Tarasov. Born August 17, 1707. Died December 14, 1732 at age of 25. _

_This information was found in diaries and journals of their own and those of people close to them. _

_Rosemarie and Dimitri were assigned to protect the same Moroi, Princess Valissa Cetinkaya. Rosemarie had shared a bond, that had given her abilities. She could see and speak to the dead, and could not be turned completely. _

_Dimitri Tarasov was orphaned at the age of eight and sent to a school and raised there. Very determined, and focused guardian. He knew his duty and was sure to do the best to his ability. He was later sent to be Princess Valissa's guardian with Rosemarie. _

_Soon after they had been assigned to the same Moroi, they had fallen for each other. Due to their status, dampher, they hid their relationship from others. A priest revealed a prophecy about the two of them that neither wanted to fulfill in fear of losing each other. Unknown to others at the time, the priest had told Rosemarie of a way to 'get around' the prophecy, and the only way was death. After only knowing each other for nearly a year they had fallen deep in love. _

_Both we're against the other going to fulfill the prophecy, and wanted to do it alone. On December 14, 1732, they had both attended the Queens party as Valissa's guardians. They discussed possibilities about the prophecy and later decided that they refused to live without the other. _

_Later that night they were both found in the garden. They were lying under a tree embracing each other, dead. It was later discovered that they had eaten poisonous plants and died happily together. In their loves embrace for eternity. _

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out. _

Everyone was in shock. I quickly got out of her head due to a sudden pain in my head. I fell to the ground screaming. Faintly I was able to hear people talking, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. My eye sight was getting worse. I was blacking out.

Then all of a sudden everything felt...right. Like this is how it is supposed to be. I was connected. My soul was connected to Dimitri's. I could tell that much. I knew my purpose. I knew this was the last time. But not only did I connect better to Dimitri's soul. I connected to the bond. I knew how to use it. How to use my Shadow kiss powers. Long forgotten talents and actual magical things that I could do. I could be faster and stronger than a strigoi. I could give them more pain then you could imagine..

The only part that I had never told anyone but Dimitri. I had studied Shadow Kissed people and discovered. We couldn't be turned fully. Only half way. And when we were, we became the deadliest creature out there. But no matter what, I still had to deal with the damn prophecy.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Dimitri **_

_No one knows what become of the prophecy. If it was fulfilled by another, if it had happened, or if they had just found a way out._

_We were all silent. No one knew what to say. Just then I had a horrible pain that felt like my skull was being crushed. I fell to the ground and grabbed my hair, holding my head. I made a sound of pain and everyone was suddenly around me. Then it went black, but I was still thinking._

_It felt as if something in my life...clicked. That's the only way to explain it. I could remember it. I remembered the night. I remembered the feelings. I remembered that life. It was my life. It was my Roza's life. They brought us back. They made us come back to fulfill the prophecy. The only difference, there was no way out. This was the last chance to fulfill the prophecy._

I groaned. Why would they bring us back. Why couldn't they let us be happy. Slowly I was coming back to reality. I could hear muffled voices that were getting clearer by the minute.

"Belikov!" it sounded quiet and muffled

"Belikov!" a little louder but I could understand it more

"BELIKOV!" Okay, now that one I could hear.

I looked up at the person calling to me. She held out her hand and helped me off the floor. I kept looking around. I was comparing what my old life was like and what the world looked like now. So much had changed.

"Belikov!" she said once again. WHAT!

"What?" I asked quietly instead of yelling. I looked at Alberta momentarily before looking around again. I can guess that I looked like a kid in a candy store. Things were so different between my two lives.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes.

"I remember" I told her, my voice getting more normal. It lost the shocked sound and was more firm as it used to be.

"Remember what? Are you okay" Everyone in the room was looking at me, but I kept looking at Alberta.

"I remember it. The life of Dimitri Travasov. My old life" I said. Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. I took a deep breath before sighing.

"I am Dimitri Travasov, or well I used to be. I remember that life. I remember everything" I told him.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Andrew asked "Tell us something we wouldn't know"

I thought about it. It was as if I was sucked back into that time. I became Dimitri Travasov "I grew up in Russia. Ironic actually since I lived there in both lives. I had a little sister named Zoey. My parents names were Amanda and Mark. One day, when I was eight, Zoey asked if we would take her to a village about a mile away, because she had a liking towards a young dampher there. We agreed and decided to all go since my parents were friends with the boys parents.

"We left the next morning, but had to walk the whole way" I felt tears threatening to fall but held them in "About twenty minutes out we were attacked. Three strigoi attacked us. One grabbed each member of my family, leaving me standing there to watch them die. When they were dead the strigoi decided to come after me, but we heard a horse in the distance. A man dressed in all black rode in and jumped off his horse. He fought the strigoi, killing them all. I was sitting against the trunk of a tree, crying when he saw me. He took me to a school where I was trained to be a guardian." I finished with a shaky voice. I could remember it all. I could see it, feel the emotions, everything.

I looked around to see all of the guardians, males included, with tears in their eyes.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked Andrew in a harsh tone.

"Yes, thank you Dimitri" he said. I looked at Alberta questioningly.

"What now Belikov?" she asked. I had an idea. I felt like I knew what to do on instinct. I closed my eyes and thought.

Think about Rose My mind told me. I started thinking.

Rose. My Roza. My beautiful Rose. Selfless, kind, loving, supportive. She is everything. She is my everything. Oh please Rose, please be okay. Show me where you are. I need to find you. Suddenly I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

_Oh god what do I do. I need to get away. I need to run._

I knew that voice. It was Rose. I could hear her. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in shock. I felt a pull, like my soul was being taken from my body, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. Like it was where it should be. Suddenly I wasn't in the room anymore, I was in a bedroom. I sat on a bed, feeling nothing but sadness and anxiety. I got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. What the hell!

It wasn't me, but Rose that reflected in the mirror. Her head was down and I couldn't see her eyes. Her hair was knotted, yet still looked soft and beautiful.

"Shit, what am I doing. What the hell do I do. Shit shit shit SHIT!" I-Rose was talking to herself.

**Beautiful** I thought to myself

Suddenly she looked up. Not at the mirror, so I was yet to see her face. She started looking around franticly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she said loudly. No one replied. Suddenly I had an idea.

**Rose? Roza? Can you hear me? **I thought to her

_Who-Dimitri? _

**Okay, Rose this may sound weird, but, I'm kind of in your head**

_What do you mean_

**Well, I can see and hear everything you do. Its kinda like I'm you**

She looked up at the mirror in shock then, her mouth open and eyes wide. I gasped. Her eyes were a piercing violet **(AN: Pic on profile of what eyes look like) **Her K9 teeth were longer, kind of like fangs.

**Okay Roza, tell me what happened **I almost growled at her

_Okay. Well I was taken to Victor Davashkov. That sick bastard loves me. She decided that we were going to get married, because of some prophecy._

**Yeah I've heard it**

_And well, I kind of got into a fight with a strigoi and...well lets just say I'm not fully dampher anymore. Do you remember what happens if I'm turned._

I thought about that. She had told me in our past life.

**You cant be turned fully, only half way. So your telling me that your half strigoi now?**

_Uh yeah. Don't worry I'm planning an escape, and I'm not all evil so I'm helping you all_

**Do you know about this whole war thing?**

_I have no idea but I'm gana try and find out. Shit their here. I'll talk to you later._

**Don't worry, I'll find you**

Then she was gone. I'm guessing that she knew how to block thought from her bond with Lissa. I was back into my own body. Back in the room where everyone was just starring at me. I'm guessing that I looked like Rose when she was in Lissa's head. Just starring forward, with a blank stair, eyes glazed over, and a calm look.

Alberta was snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Belikov?" she kept repeating. I blinked a few times before looking at her.

"Victor has her. Victor Davashkov" I told her. My voice was soft and weak. I put on my 'guardian mask' as Rose always called it. I didn't want to show them how I was feeling.

"How do you know that?" she asked shocked. I looked at the princess

"I'm bonded with Rose. I could see everything she saw, and we could hear each other" I told them.

"H-how?" The Princess asks

"Our past, there's also a bond stronger that a Spirit bond, A Soul mate bond." I said. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew all this shit that had to do with us.

"Do you know where she is?" Adam asked me

"She was taken to Victor Davashkov. I don't know where she is, she blocked me when they came into the room, but I can feel the general direction that she's in. Its like something's pulling me in a random direction, but I know that's where she is" I told them. "She's somewhere north of here" I looked at Lissa

"He has a cabin up in the mountains. Its north from here and only about an hour away" she said happily.

"Okay then we follow that. Belikov, You're telling us the rest in the car. Lets go!" she yelled and everyone was on the move. We all got into cars and were off.

_**Rose pov (after she ended conversation with Dimitri)**_

Victor walked in the door, looking as smug as ever. Acting like the arrogant ass that he is. I told Dimitri that I'd talk to him later then blocked him. I sat on my bed, turned away from him, so he wouldn't see my eyes. The sign of a real killer. Sure the strigoi's red eyes show that they are killers, but I am stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot more deadly that any strigoi alive.

"My darling, how are you?" he asked me. Barf!

"I'm fine old man, now what the fuck are you really here for?" I snarled at him while still staying turned the other way. Ha ha. I can actually growl now. That's one plus to being a strigoi.

"Well it seems that one of my strigoi decided to turn you, against my knowledge, but do not fear my petal, she has been taken care of" she smiled sweetly at me

"Don't you fucking toy with me you sick bastard" I growled at him and finally turned to him. He gasped when he saw my eyes.

"Wh-what-" he was trying to say. I'm guessing he hasn't heard of half strigoi's before, but he can probably sense that I'm dangerous.

"You don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you" I said then smiled, showing my fangs. Yeah, they were small, but still scary. I am one evil bitch


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dimitri POV **_

We all got into cars all following us, but I was alone in the car with Alberta. I debated if I should tell them. What if they saw Rose and tried to kill her? What if they didn't want to save her because they believe that she was a lost cause? What should I do?

Making my decision, I spoke before I could change my mind again.

"She's different" I told Alberta. She looked over at me briefly before looking back at the rode.

"What do you mean Belikov?" She said skeptically

"There are many different effects of being a shadow kissed being that many forgot about over time. They can see ghosts and have some other powers, maintain a bond, take darkness from bond mates, and..." I didn't know how to say the next part

"And what else" She almost growled through gritted teeth

"They can't be turned strigoi fully, only half way" I said finally. She looked at me with fierce eyes

"Why are you telling me this Belikov?" she asked in a harsh tone

"They tried to turn her, but couldn't. She's still half dampher but contains some strigoi traits" I told her

"They what!" She said it more as a statement than a question. She didn't want to believe it

"She's still the same Rose, but she just contains some different traits. In our past life, I went behind Rose's back and spoke to the only priest that knew about the prophecy. He told me some of the things" I said in a calming tone, trying to relax her

"What's different about her?" she asked in a calmer tone. She had genuine curiosity in her tone

"Hybrids aren't like strigoi who have red rings around their eyes. Their whole iris is bright purple. Their skin tone doesn't change, but they have small fangs. They will need some blood, but less than a Moroi. One of the things I'm worried about is that they can lose control of their temper easily. They may become more cynical at certain moments" I told her. Truthfully I was worried about the last one, because Rose's temper was bad enough before, and it will only get worse.

Alberta took a slow breath "Okay, well at least we know now. I am worried about how the other guardians will react to this, so I'm not going to tell them. When we get there, your job is to get to Rose before anyone else see's her" she told me. Here eyes contained fear and worry. She was worried about Rose. We all know that Alberta thinks of her as a daughter, and I can only imagine what she's going through is almost as hectic as what I am.

About ten minutes later we were here. The house was still about five minutes away, but we had to go on foot to fight any guards. We all spit up and started towards the house. There were less guards that we thought there would be, all strigoi of course. When we actually got to the house, we put our plan into motion. We all knew our orders and what we had to do. Some groups were going through windows, and others breaking down the doors. I felt like a spy.

I knew that Rose was here. I could still feel it through the bond. I closed my eyes and focused on having her hear me. She was still hiding her thoughts from me, but I could still send some to her.

_Rose be ready. We're here _

That was all I sent, but still there was no reply. I looked at Alberta and nodded. She put on her headset and with a simple "Go" the plan was in motion as we rushed into the house fighting any strigoi we could see. Don't worry Rose, I'm coming for you.

_**Rose POV **_

My anger was lethal. A slow gray haze clouded my mind. I felt as if I was in a trance. No control. No thoughts.

I walked up to him slowly. Stalking him. Making him fear for his life.

I watched in amusement as his eyes widened in fear. Fear that he had made others feel.

He deserved what he was going to get. I gave him a pointed look and smiled evilly. Dark wisps of smoke, resembling either flames or shadows slithered out of the ground, winding around him. Tying him up.

He would be helpless like all of the people he had hurt were. I walked up to him so that I was only a foot away. The shadows wrapped themselves around my hand, looking like lace or some material similar to that. I lifted my had to his cheek, ignoring his pleas of fear and regret. I ran my shadow covered finger down the side of his face, leaving a deep cut in its wake. Blood instantly started dripping. I watched the red liquid with amazement. Leaning forward, I slowly licked the blood off his cheek, like the monster I am.

This is how his torture went. For almost an hour, this is how his life was. I kept cutting him, sometimes just having the shadows do it, instead of me. I would sit across the room and watch the shadows act like dangerous flames. The ends whipping around him, and cutting everywhere they touched his skin. I watched with a bored expression, though I took great pleasure in watching his suffer and beg for mercy.

_Rose be ready. We're here _

The voice intruded my mind. Part of me was happy. I was safe, but part of me was also angered and saddened. They were ruining my game. It had to continue. I could hear then in the other rooms of the house. I had to finish this. The shadowy flames doubled in number, leaving twice the lacerations that now covered his body. The only part untouched was his face. Only the cut that I had given him was on it.

I heard the door bang open as someone entered my room. The person ran in and was shocked at the scene before him. Me, sitting in a chair with my legs crossed, looking bored. Then across the room, a bloody, cut up, and almost dead Victor Davashkov lied on the floor still covered with shadows.

Through the haze I couldn't recognize him. I knew that I knew him, but I couldn't even remember a name.

"Rose!" He yelled for me, but to no avail. The haze still clouded my mind.

He ran up to me, taking my face in his hands "Roza, please stop this! You aren't like this. Fight it" He told me

I heard other approaching. They were about to enter the room we were in. I threw out my hand in the direction of the door, and the shadows made a wall. It was see through though, because the shadows were more of a dark haze. The people outside could not enter the room but only watch.

I crouched down in front of the man and growled lowly in warning. He was mine. He was mine, and no one would take him from me.

The people either gasped or whimpered in fear. They were shocked.

_Please Roza, fight it for me. For us_

Almost instantly the haze was disappearing, leaving me groggy. I felt as if I was about to pass out. The shadows disappeared, returning to the ground where they had come from. The guardians quickly ran into the room looking around, and a few went to check on Victor. Looking up at him, I could remember.

"Dimitri" I whispered before the world went black


	25. Chapter 25

Rose

I woke up the same way as I always do. In the clinic. I tried to cover my eyes from the light but something was stopping me. My arms and legs were strapped to the hospital bed that I was laying on. The strigoi side of me instantly took over, as it tends to when I'm in danger or feel that I am. I started struggling. Shaking and tying to break the ties. I screamed in frustration and continued to fight them.

People started rushing through the door at me. They yelled for me to calm down, saying that I was safe. If I was safe, then why was I tied down! I bared my fangs at them and growled, most of them stepped back in fear.

"Let me go!" I screamed at them, still struggling. I continued to growl, but quieter now. I felt someone grab my hand and looked over quickly. Dimitri was standing there with a look of worry, but none of the fear or disgust you'd expect. "Rose, please calm down" he said quietly.

The growls subsided and I stopped struggling. I continued to look around quickly, searching for a threat. I saw Alberta, Dimitri, my mother, and the doctor, but still, I was scared.

No one's going to hurt you Dimitri said in my mind

"When why the fuck am I'm tied down!" I yelled at him, responding to his question.

Alberta came into view "Because we were afraid of what just happened" she said calmly.

I glared at her and tugged on the ties "I only reacted that way because I woke up tied to a fucking bed" I said coldly "wouldn't anyone else have had the same reaction" I said while studying the ties intently

She looked shocked the looked at Dimitri "I guess we all would have done the same. I'm sorry" she said and started moving towards he bonds that still trapped me.

"Don't" I whispered, still thinking.

"Roza, she was only going to untie you" he said. I nodded

"I know" I answered, then twisted my wrist so that I could grab the rope, and pulled. The binds broke easily. I did the same to the other ties. "I just don't need help" I told him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the hospital bed, so that he was sitting on it, with his back against the wall. I sat between his legs, as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I could feel protectiveness through the bond.

My mother looked at me "Rose, what happened back at the house?" she asked

I took a breath before going into my story. "I'm half dampher and half strigoi. Victor Davashkov was planning to marry me, but I had a conflict with a strigoi whom I had known when she was human and she tried to change me, hence the half strigoi thing. Victor treated me like a doll, buying me things, flirting, and calling me his flower. I finally snapped. it seems the strigoi side only comes out when I need to fight, or if I'm in danger, and that's what happened. The only difference was that I was out for his blood, and I had wanted him to suffer. It felt like I wasn't in control."

"Why did you try protecting Dimitri from us?" Alberta asked

I gave her a level look "My mind wasn't my own, it was the mind of a strigoi" I said and felt him tighten his arms around me "And Dimitri is Mine" I told them

The looked confused "What do you mean Rose" my mom asked

"The strigoi side of me recognized that he's mine. My mate. He's mine, and the strigoi side didn't want anyone taking him from her" I said with a faint haunted tone in my voice. Dimitri stopped breathing and tightened his hold on me.

"Really?" Dimitri whispered, huskily in my ear. I could feel his lust through the bond now and I smirked and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, she's a possessive little bitch" I told him. It seems more appropriate to refer to the strigoi side as a person itself, as a 'her' or 'she', because to me it felt like another person.

My mother cleared her throat "I think Dr. Oldenzki would like to check you over, and examine you a little" she told me

"Yay, let the fun begin" I said in a sarcastic tone

Dr. Oldenzki stepped to the front of the little group. She did the usual tests for my breathing and heart rate. She checked my reflexes and when she was finally done she looked at me shocked.

"Well it seems that your breathing and heart rate are low, but that may have to do with the fact that you're half strigoi and they don't have a pulse, not have the need to breath. On another note your reflexes are almost doubled in speed. I believe that you may also have to consume blood to survive, but it shouldn't be much. Just a small amount every day or so" she told me then left.

"So what do we do now?" My mother asked Alberta who shrugged

"I don't know. Word has gotten out about her. There have been multiple accounts while she was sleeping where a strigoi had ran from a guardian. They are afraid to do anything that may anger her. The strigoi are afraid" she said.

"Do you think that this is what the prophecy was talking about? The strigoi are stopping their fighting. Could this be the end of the was?" my mother asked.

"Well damn I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping that there was going to be some huge epic war and I was going to determine the outcome. One of those 'a single decision can change the world' situations. Damn I'm disappointed" I leaned against dimitri pouting. He kissed my head.

"I'm pretty happy that there's no huge war. Now I don't have to worry about you so much" he whispered to me. I smiled and snuggled into him more.

My mother and Alberta looked at us with smiles on their faces. they both gave each other a knowing look and started walking towards the door but not before I heard one of them mutter "young love".

I went back to just being with dimitri in a comfortable silence. The songs Snow Patrol by Chasing Cars started playing in my head. I was with the love of my life and the war between dampher's and strigoi was ending. There's nothing else I could ask for.

* * *

**WELL THATS WHERE SHE STOPED SO FROM HERE ON ITS GUNNA BE ME, ILL TRY AND KEEP IT LIKE HERS SO IT**S NOT **TOO CONFUSING. READ ON AND REVEIW FOR ME PLZ ND THNX!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is the start of me, I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit sloppy I know but I was In a rush, and only barly got to edit it. So I hope you enjoy and review. Plz! Tell me how you think it is, if you don't like it ill stop but I just really enjoyed the story and thought it should go on. Tell me!  
**

**ROSE**

Its been a week since I returned to the academy, me and Dimitri had been staying together in his room since we had to be together. I returned to class 4 days ago wearing contacts so as to not tip off the entire school that I was a half strigoi. they still checked me every other day to see if I was changing, or getting stronger, or if other me was taking over. she stayed quiet most the time but came out when I was with Dimitri or hungry, which she never seemed to be fully satisfied with what she got but when away since she was full. lately I had been seeing some one, it was always either at dusk or right before the dawn. they had always darted in the corner of my eyes, not like ghosts, but sometimes I would stare at them and the a second later they ran off.

Dimitri was sleeping and I saw them again, this time i decided to pull on some pants and chase after them. I hoped out the window and ran at them, they turned and ran. i followed for about a minute, they were really fast but every time i lost them they would appere farther ahead stopped waiting for me to catch up and lose them again. the wind was at my back so I couldn't catch a scent, when i got to the place he had last dissapered from i saw an opening in the trees. I slowed, hesitant, i walked tho and saw 4 strigoi on one knee almost bowing to me and a 5th laying dead in front of them.

"an offering, this might be able to quench your thirst properly" one said. i stood horrified as i realized what he was talking about, they wanted me to feed from him. i took a step back to run away, but the wind suddenly changed and the smell of the body was floating towards me, i froze it almost smelled... good. no. no! no way! i need to get out of hear, but i couldn't move felt dizzy and kinda light like i was floating away. my body began to move towards the body without my consent, it was fine tho I, i just wanted to get a better view, see what that smell was...

i woke the next morning, it was Tuesday, Dimitri was in the shower, and I laid there looking to the ceiling thinking about my dream from last night. I had the strangest dream last night, i was chasing someone then I was in a clearing drinking heavily from some dead strigoi, then I moved on to kill every single one there. I heard the shower stop and a got out of bed, i froze. i had pants on, the one i had on yesterday, maybe i fell asleep in them... no because be and Dimitri were getting really hot and really heavy last night. did i really leave? no way. I would have known if I left or if I feed from a bunch of strigoi last night, besides i don't even drink that much blood. I probably just woke up to get some water and just put them on without even thinking and went back to bed. satisfied with the awnser i got ready, it was early. and there was quite awhile before school even started, but i had to meet with the guardians and the doctor so they could do stuff. i didnt really mind it was really easy most the time. and i really enjoyed the look of fear on some of their faces (Stan) when my power went haywire and blew something up or lashed out elsewhere. my favorite doctor, as well as the only one, checked me over before the guardians took me to the field out back. i had to run around it twice as fast as i could, it was a smallish field no were near the size of the walking track we all normally use. i made it around the first lap in 30seconds but halfway tho the second lap I swore I saw some red eyes looking at me. i felt the other me slightly take over and stop, while interest and hopefulness took over for a second. i took back over and looked to see what caught our attention.

"rose! rose, you have to keep running. come back and restart" Alberta yelled. i glanced at her for a brief second and turned back to what was in the woods, but there was nothing. I finished my trainings and went off to school.

that day at lunch i sat with my usual friends, they all knew what i was. lissa ,finally, took a long enough break from Christian to actually start a conversation.

"so lissa its been awhile since you emerged, a lot of things have changed since then, how do you like it?" i said messing with her.

"shut up fang girl" crishtain said. i glared at him

"any way..." Lissa said getting between us "hows things between you and Dimitri rose?" she asked

"better than there are with you and Christian, trust me i know" i Half laughed, the others joined in. the strange dreams continued all week, except there was the one i followed and only one other strigoi less dead than the night before. wends-day he still had some life left and thursday he was badly injured and by friday he was walking around with just no eyes. it was always a different strigoi since i killed each one each night, at least that's what i figured happened because i blacked out right as i was going to bite him each night. i would have ignored or fogtton them if each day i woke up with some thing on or signs that i left. i didn't know what to think of it, i woke up with pants on, then a full outfit, after that i woke with flip flops on, and by wends-day there was even a little mud on the window ceil and my slightly dirty flip-flops by the window. on the next thursday i decided that after i began to lay out clothes for myself for the night, i was going to find a way to put a stop to this. that night as i followed the man through the woods i tried to be aware of my awareness, was i really awake and were i was. i got the the clearing and there were 5 strigoi, including the one i followed. i had never seen him up close before he had sort of longish hair about 2 inches from his shoulder, and broad shoulders. he was extremely pale for a strigoi and had eyes so red the could have glowed.

"my queen" he bowed and the others followed his lead. what?!

"what?!" was all i could say before my snarky attitude returned "i don't know what the hell you want but you better scram before I get angry." I said

"no of course not. we only want your absolute happieness my queen." they said still bowing "but a horrible mistake has been made. the people who greeted you into your new life as queen were corrupt and very wrong, especially how they treated you my queen. we are your servants to do whatever you need and to watch over and protect you." i was absolutely stunned. what do they mean servants

"what the hell are you talking about?... nevermind serve me now and leave forever." I said

"im sorry my queen but we must never leave you its our duty to ensure your happiness."

"no stop calling me that, and ill never join your side!" i said backing away

"no please!" they shouted "don't run. you don't need to join our side. that's not what we were asking of you. we want to help you."

"I don't need your help." i said

"those damphires and moroi will never be able to teach you control of your power. its small and weak right now because you were half turned to early. and those fools didn't know what they were truly getting when they attempted to turn you."

"and what could you possibly do..."

"we could help you re-learn them, some of us were there when you learned your power the first time, in your last life."

"humpf. and you expect me to belive i trusted you?" i said crossing my arms over my chest

"of course not. and you didn't entirely. its one of the reasons whyyou took your life, the power was growing worse. but you could trust us to do whatever you needed as fast as possible. and you allowed us to help you train your powers, so that they didn't hurt you.

"hurt me?"

"yes you have amazing powers, but the shadows are not always good, they almost feed from you when your not careful."

"what do you mean feed? what are you talking about?!" i said exasperated

" im sorry but if yo want us to tell you more just call. im And'drex, or you can call Leon or Angeline." he said as strigoi stepped forward. then they all disappeared. i groaned and started walking back. about half way there i felt Dimitri wake up. he called out for me a few times before coming into my head.

**"Roza. what are you doing out side love? are you ok you seem... agitated" **he was worried, it was sweet of him but i didn't want to put him in any danger, so i kept quiet.

_"its nothing love i just couldn't sleep and you were so peaceful looking that i couldnt wake you."_ i said back. he seemed to belive it but waited for me to return and i fell asleep in his arms. the next morning my usual testings were cut in half and the guardians, along with Dimitri, and i were escorted into kirovas office. she knew about me but that still didn't change anything. i didn't really like her much.

"as you already know you are a special person rose." she started. i rolled my eyes. really tell me more, I thought sarcastically. "but this is serious, later tonight you will be leaving and flying to the courts, because the queen has requested an audience with you. you and your little friends will be leaving a few hours after school ends so be ready." I stared at her

"oh jeez tell everyone my secret. I mean that what secrets are right, tell as many people as you can." I said getting irritated. I knew the queen didn't like me and she knew i didn't like her, but at least I get to bring my friends.

"we didnt tell her everything, all she knows is that you are 'probably' the one thr prophesy talks about but other than that she knows nothing." she responded. I sighed, were off to see the wicked bitch of the west


	27. Chapter 27

**hey guys, i know its a bit late and i haven't been uploading since i was dealing with finals, (but then again what idiots make you take finals the week after you get back and have forgotton everything?!) but i am very aware that this chapter is garbage grammar wise, and the spelling is pretty bad. but i got a new computer and word hasent been installed yet so i have to use the one on this site, and i have to go through it all the way by hand instead of cliking ok buttons, and about after 3hrs of doing this and then goingaway and coming back i figured you would rather have it to day rather than tuseday, since i would become pissed and just quit altogether. so, sorry for the late update, they couldbecome once or twice a week thing idk im no physic so,,,, enjoy (if you can). don't forget to review i appreciate it.!**

**Rose POV**

It was after school and we had about 45 minutes before we needed to get to the plane, we had all our stuff in the guardian lounge since some of them were coming with us and they wanted everything together. we were all sitting at little tables chatting amongst out little groups when i thought about those strigoi, wondering if they were going to be following me there.

"hey guys ill be right back, i really feel like running around a bit. and better to do it now before we get on the plane." i said standing up.

"really, it can't wait, were about to leave." Stan said from the corner table

"well technically were not really about to leave we have just under an hour before we go, and besides ill only be gone 20mins, 30 tops. back in time to sit and wait for a few minutes before we leave" i said. he looked at Alberta and she nodded

"20 minutes rose, go on." i flashed a quick smile at her and walked out the door. i looked around to make sure that no one else was around before i broke into a full speed run towards the woods. i reached what felt like the edge of the wards in 5 minutes, since i had no idea where they directly were from the lounge or how far out, but i knew if i kept running i would reach the end sometime. i stood there for a minute thinking about what i was doing.

"And'drex," i called "Angeline, Leon?" i called again remembering the names i was given. about 30 seconds later they showed up in a bowed position.

"yes my queen" they said together.

"no stop that, im not a queen, or do i need to be bowed at." i said. they got up and looked at me,

"we are so glad you called, what would you like?" And'drex said

"well i was called by the queen, and was just going to leave, i was wondering if you were planning on follow me" i asked

"would you like us to?" Angeline said

"although we still would follow you either way." Leon noted

"i was going to take you up on your offer, i want to learn more how to control my powers, and about being... this" i said. Angeline gave, what i guessed, was the strigoi equivalent to a genuine smile. she was typical strigoi pale with white hair, a petite body, and almost grey eyes ringed in red.

"awsome! cant wait" Leon said with the creepy strigoi equivalent of a sloppy smile. he was skinny, and had light brown hair cut at his ears. i wondered with an attitude like that how old he was. i shook it off and started to leave.

"oh and rose, we knew. we can hear every thing even from back here, don't worry." he said. it was a bit creepy, i didn't know weather to be pleased or scared. i ran around for about 10 more minutes and returned with 10 minutes to spare. **'Roza, are you ok?**' Dimitri asked thro the bond. i smiled at him, _'everything's perfect my wondrous mate' _i said back and planted a quick kiss on his lips, he smiled at me and continued his conversation. we sat together in the back of the plane away from everyone and talked and made-out. i didn't tell him about the strigoi who approached me for some reason, i don't know why but i didn't want him to worry, and besides i needed a few days to see if what they were saying is true or my powers got easier to control before i could show him results. we landed just after dawn, since apparently Alberta only told them of me being... the fuller, prophesy holder, the special one, no the chosen one, i like that one makes me feel like an action hero. she only told the queen about me being the chosen one she didn't know of my half-strigoiness or that Dimitri was my mate, and gave us messed up rooms. luckily crishtain and Dimitri were roomed together and me and Lissa were together and we decided to switch the next day after we got some rest. the next day i woke up alone, till i heard a knock on my door. guess who had perfect timing? Dimitri did!

**Dimitri pov**

the flight to the court was nice, i sat with my beautiful Roza and we talked a bit. we had a room mix-up but we decided to settle it in the morning, we were all pretty tired. the next morning i woke up and crishtain was already gone. i tried to see if rose was awake but she was hard asleep, but it was still early so i shouldnt expect much for another few hours. I decided to watch some tv to pass the time but nothing was on so i decided to go out and find a place to get some caffine and to read, i grabbed the western novel that was in my bag thinking how much roza teased me about them. about 10 minutes later i wound up at a little place called 3 streams, it was a nice little diner i found a corner booth and started reading, after my order of course. some 15 minutes later they returned with my food and coffee, i was half-way through my meal when i looked up and saw the last person i would have ever expected in a place like this. Tasha Ozera. she hadn't seen me yet but i couldn't look away before she did see me, i averted my eyes still a bit angry over what happened the last time i saw her. she came over and sat down across from me, we didn't say anything for a minute.

"Dimitri..." she started since it was obvious i wasn't going to say anything to her

"what Tasha" i said harshly

"i know your mad at me, and you have every right to be, but i am truly and terribly sorry for what i did. i don't know what i was thinking..." i said to rose

"yea neither do i, im sorry to but im not..." i interrupted

"no, Dimitri. please let me finish, i really thought about this a lot. and i decided that your friendship is worth more to me than anything, and i couldn't let you go ending on that horrible note either. i am terribly sorry what i did to you and what i said to rose and all the other things i did im so, so, so sorry. and i was really hoping that we could start over and go back to being friends, i really want to show you how sorry i am Dimitri and would do anything for your friendship back." she said. i was shocked i had stopped eating and just stared at her. i tried to search her face to see if there was anything hiding in it, there was nothing she was just sorry. i sighed

"Tasha what you did was unforgivable, and there's no way of us returning to what we once were. but i guess you caught me in a good mood or something because im willing to start over with you. but, Tasha if you do one more thing, if you trick me or hurt the ones i care for... i will never forgive you and if i ever saw your face again i would personally send you strait to hell." i threatened

"oh yes of course, that's all i wanted! so, hi my names tasha ozera, whats yours?" she smiled holding out her hand. i gave a little half-smile, barely noticeable, and shook my head. she took her hand back and checked the clock. "oh im sorry im going to be late but ill call you later before my next meeting around 6ish ok? thank-you Dimitri for this second chance. when i finished i ordered 3 donuts and a coffee to go knowing that rose would be hungry when she woke up and she was always seeming to be talking about doughnuts these days. i left and started walking back with the goods in my hands, i decided to try her door and see if she was awake first. i knocked on her door and she answered fairly quickly. she was wearing a huge t-shit that came down a few inches above her knees, her hair was rumpled like she just woke up, damn she looked sexy as hell!

"wow comrade, you have amazing timing. i just opened my eyes and then boom there you were." she said and let me in "whacha gots in the bag hu?" she said tilting her head and stalking over to me.i walked away and set the bag and the coffee on the counter so that i wasn't anywhere near her when she figured out that they were donuts, i could easily lose an arm and a great chunk of my right half.

"i figured you would be hungry when you woke up so i got you some donuts and coffee" i said taking another step back just to be safe.

"ooohhhh really! have i told you how much i absolutely love you Dimitri? because i do. you are the most wonderful, sweet, kind, thoughtful, flat out perfect man in the entire world!" she said. i rolled my eyes, they were just doughnuts. she started ripping into the doughnuts and taking a swallow of coffee every other gasp for air. i chuckled at her, eating like she's never seen a doughnut before. when she was almost finished there was a knocking at th door. i went over to anser it,

"yes?" there was a guardian on the other side of the door,

"oh... sorry i was told Rosemarie Hathaway was in this room" he said surprised at finding me in here expecting a teenaged girl.

"oh no-no, this is her room. she's eating right now" i said opening the door so that he could see her trying to push in the last half of her doughnut in her mouth and attempt to shut it to, oh Roza.

"ah well then, the queen will be ready for her in half an hour, so uhhh have her ready" he said still looking at her trying to chew and not choke on it thinking she probably was. after he left and Roza finished the doughnut without killing herself i told her to start getting ready.


	28. Chapter 28

**i know this one has alot of errors in it to, i still dont have word on the computer yet, hopfully soon. please bear with me, dont blame the story for my lack of being able to edit it. please reveiw tell me how im doing, tell me what yo ulike. what you dont like what you think will happen what you want to happen. ill never know unless you revew and say something **

**ROSE POV**

I was supposed to be meeting with the queen in 15 minutes and i told everyone to be ready. i hopped in the shower after i finished the yummy coffee Dimitri got me. i hoped in the shower when an idea popped into my head.

"Dimitri!" i yelled out the shower. a second later he poked his head in

"yes roza?" he said stepping all the way in,

"you know i think we should hold off on telling the queen about us for a bit, ya know? she still doesnt think im the one, so why dont we hold off untill we come around to that topic. no need for her to bust a vain, it would probably kill her since you know shes like... 1000 yrs old or something." i said peeking out of the shower to see his face

"roza? are you... are you ashamed of me or us?" he asked with a flash of hurt and confusion in his eyes. i felt other me,who i have yet to figure out a good name for, bubble up and start to take over at his accusation.

"Dimitri you're an idiot," i said at him

"wh...what? roz..."

"no Dimitri, how dare you accuse me of being ashamed!" i threw open the curtain mid shower and stepped up to him "you are _my_ mate. you understand that? _mine_ dont you dare doubt that. i would never be ashamed of you, and dont you ever,_ EVER_ think i could possibly be ashamed of any thing you do! got that?" i huffed and stomped (more like splatted) back into the shower and slammed (as much as one can) the curtain and continued to shower before i continued after other me subsided from her out burst "besides, im not saying dont be near me and act all teachery, just... you know stay with me and dont leave my side since the last thing i want is to be alone in there" i said quieter

"oh roza" Dimitri said pulling open the curtain and pulling me out a little to give me a hug, despite me getting him all wet. he gave me a hard kiss and left to go get a dry shirt. 10 minutes later, me, Lissa, Cristian, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, Alberta, and a few other guardians that i knew and didnt know were all headed up some stairs and entered a large lounge/meeting type room. there was a huge conference table in the center with about 20 seats and about 5 couches off to one end of the table, there were already people sitting at the table people i knew were the heads of each of the eleven families since Lissa was still to young to join them to make 12. but there were 6 others at the table who were some the guardian council members, or that's what Dimitri said tho our bond and then there were 3 males i had no idea who they were but they were sitting in couch-chairs behind the queen. me and my group sat in the couches whilst Alberta and 2 other guardians from the school sat at the table. wow lots of important people here rose, you nervous? Lissa asked though the bond, i shook my head liar,**liar** both Dimitri and Lissa said to me. i tried not to laugh but a snort escaped me and then Lissa was trying not to laugh at my snort. then the queen started talking she started with introductions of pretty much everyone's since there was no way we all could have known everyone, then at last she came to me

"...and that would be Rosemarie Hathaway," she stared at me for a moment "so i belive guardian petrov has claimed her to be the one the prophesy speaks of." suddenly it was on the wall behind her in big letters:

_**A hero will rise To end the deadly war She shall chose one side And the other will exist no more**_

_**A Father that is deadly and fierce And a mothers reputation that's even worse She is famous among all But that may also be a curse**_

_**Her heart is torn Between love and hate Doing what would be right Or choosing her mate**_

_**He is connected to her in a unknown way She knows him like no other Both are willing to give anything For the chance to be together**_

_**She's bred to be fierce And the deadliest of all But without her lover The good will fall**_

_**But if wed by evil And not by good Her heart will turn bad Unlike what it should**_

_**Whichever side she shall lead Will be the victor of this war But the decision will be hard On which will exist no more.**_

i read them over again twice still not believing it was talking about me, when suddenly i realized some one was talking

"...who that is and her mother does have an amazing reputation. 'bred to be fierce' also implies a guardian again and i can think of no deadlier person rose is quickly becoming. and since she has been kidnapped or attacked by strigoi lately saying that they want her, and then when we finally got her back there have been no strigoi attacks for they are i fear of her." i heard Alberta say

"this is all very true, but do you really think that we can entrust all the lives of the moroi and damphires to a teenaged girl?" one other the guardian council men said, dann i belive, i started to heat up **'calm my roza, they are skeptical, but they are afraid too. people have been waiting for you for a long long time, they want t****o make sure they have the right person. let them argue it out and then they will see to you i promise'** he said to me, it calmed me down and i started listening again. i had missed a part of their argument but it was easy to catch up on, they were all expressing every possible doubt that could be made 'oohh oh i know this, they are going over every possible question and concern that people of the public could make when and if they decide to release it, so that they seem in control and like they know what they are doing' Lissa said to me, since shes been learning all about the government since one day shes going to have to be on that table since there was never gonna be anyone older than her, and they needed their dragomir princess.

"i belive that while she is impressive, going from average to top of the class after her her 2 year break, and then proceeding on to be, correct me if im wrong, the 1st novice to make strigoi kills, with a sword no less, in a very long time if not tthe first ever" one of the guardians from the council, mayrin i belive, said "but i dont think shes 100% ready, maybe when she gets older, at least finishes school, before we can put more faith and trust into her." there were many nods of agreement on that.

"yes very true gardian hopee. but i belive instead of talking about her like a piece of meat when shes very clearly in the room why not ask her our selves?" there were some more nods and they all turned to me

"Rosemarie please come up" the queen said to me. me and Lissa got up and walked together up to the table. it was decided that Lissa would be with me pretty much the whole time because she knew more about politics than i did, and she can tell me the sly remarks that they masked in kind, or unclear words.

"Rosemarie, please tell us what you think" the guy who spoke up earlier about me, guardian koffski, or something like that. **truth,**truth both Lissa and Dimitri said to me.

"well to be honest, i really have no idea. i mean if it was just one simple solution that i could magically pull out my a...rrr hat, then i think it would have been discovered long ago." i said nice save... not really tho but close Lissa said

"true, very true. but can you think of one reason why having you would give us an edge of any sort, just one tiny reason?" the queen said. i smiled

"yes, actually. i can."


	29. Chapter 29

**Rose pov**

"rose are you sure" Alberta half whispered to me. i nodded. me and Lissa walked back to the couches to get the big file folder. Lissa began to hand them out to all the people to look at while Alberta explained

"a few weeks ago when rose was kidnapped by the strigoi to marry the now deceased strigoi victor dashkov, so that she would help the strigoi win, being a strigoi her self, but there were some... complications" i fished my contact case out of Lissa's purse since I didn't carry one and it would look weird if i had them in my pocket, as Dimitri stood up and talked

"we did some research before and after the 'incident' of the side effects on rose and Lissa with their bond. most side effects Lissa has can be taken by rose, but no one to take them from her. such as large amounts of darkness can set her off, and she sees ghosts sometimes, which have sometimes been helpful, and her ability to sence strigoi when they are near her." i heard some impressed grunts.

"those are some small but good traits, but I don't quite understand what im looking at here, what are they?" one of the guardians said I didn't see who it was since my back was turned, it was kinda hard to get the contacts out and i kept poking my real eye.

"those are doctors notes on roses "condition" see another side effect is that rose can't be fully turned, which is what the strigoi who took her didn't know" Alberta started

"so if she can be turned, we have a lot less to worry about since they wont have her, unless she herself gose evil." a royal said behind me, i could practically hear him close his packet as i finally took the contacts out

"no, not that she can't be turned... she can't be fully turned. meaning 1\2 way, she was bitten and now is half strigoi, with obvious differences." i turned around to revel my bright purple eyes. they all gasped, some at what she said and others who saw my eyes. they all busted

"so she's already got strigoi _in_ her!"

"you didn't think to mention that before"

"how did this manage to go on for weeks and no one was told about it?!"

"what were you thinking bringing her in here! she could be dangerous" they were all yelling now, Alberta was trying to get to all the questions but not doing so well. i looked back at Adrian and Eddie, and signaled to Lissa and Dimitri to cover their ears. the boys let loose their twin ear-splitting whistle and everyone was silent. i waited a second so that they could get their hearing back.

"the guardians were careful about me, they excluded me from a few days of class, they took immediate tests when i woke up after they got me, they tried to see if i was gaining any abilities or improving on the ones i had, which by the chart on the first page can tell you they have been, they tested my powers altho they havent been getting easier to control and the reason why they didn't tell anyone was because I didn't want them to go telling everyone about it, and it getting out that im a half-strigoi. it's called a secret guys, you better not tell all your friends either, if they aren't in this room they don't know got it." i said

"by the looks of it honestly, she's only getting stronger, and not at a steady pace, it seems to be going up by multiples" one of the royals near the queen said

"yea and besides even if she's part strigoi, she wants to be on our side. i mean it's really stupid to start harassing and chasing away what could be a non stopping growth of power who wants to help you, so why not let her be.' lissa said. they started murmuring among them selves and looking at their packet.

"Rosemarie? what do you do for blood?" guardian hopee said. a valid question

"just a little like a cup or to like per week a guess. and if your worried about moroi blood, you can worry no more, because that shit is nasty. and i would rather starve to death in the hottest desert in the world before i ever would go near some stuff as disgusting as that." I said. Me and Lissa had tested it out one day when we were alone, we Thad gotten a small glass and she dripped a few drops in and I dumped it back, instantly i regretted it and threw it up.

"ok that's... Good, I guess"

"well that's enough to absorb for one hour, I suggest we take a few minutes break before we continue on." The queen said, we kinda shuffled around the room talking, or leaving for the rest room. I looked around the room just staring at people when the queen motioned for me to come over to her. I made my way over to her and she started talking immediately. "Come with me, I'd like to talk to you without all this din." I followed her into a room that was nearly empty except for the 3 guys that I saw earlier but never learned the names. " listen Rosemarie the world knows you're a 'wild child' and lately that's been over looked because you showed great promise with your kills awhile back, and now you being so special. But I just want you to know that you had better clean up your act, people will have to count on you and I have worked hard to make sure that my people are happy and feel secure. You do not give off the secure feeling, so I want you to choose one of these exceptionally fine men so that I can safely say to my people that they can trust someone to properly keep them safe." She stood there and said to me. I was at a loss for words, I just didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, Where did this even come from, And who do you think you are telling me who to like or who to choose" I said to her

"Rosemarie don't play dumb, I read the mate part to just as everybody else, I just want to make sure you choose the right one so that my people feel secure in this since you clearly lack that."

"Do you really think that you can force me to love somebody...for you?"

"I'm not expecting you to do it for me. Why don't you sit in here and get to know them and let me hear your decision in a few minutes when I get back" she said and left. I stood there looking at the door for a moment, thinking 'did that really just happen?' One of the guys got up And started talking,

" I know this is awkward, and it is for us too especially since your so young but we all have to do our duty to the queen and everyone else." The blond said " I'm mark, the black-haired one is Luke and ginger over there is Daniel. Do you want to go by looks or do you wanna learn as much as you can in a few minutes?" He continued.

"Like oh my god really? Are you fucking serious? Your just as crazy as she is! Omg how old are you, does she just expect me to just fall in love with some random guy? "

"Well maybe not immediately, but we can grow to like each other in time." Luke said as he was coming over To me. "Besides you are a beautiful young woman, it shouldnt be so hard to fall for you." He said roaming his hand down my opposite side. I punched him hard in the stomach and he flew to the ground.

" don't any of you touch me again." I growled " I already have a mate and only he is allowed to touch me" I said. Daniel tried To speak but I threw a shadow at him and he flew to the wall and fell unconscious. Mark tried to grab my hand and I flung him against the wall and stormed out. People were returning and didn't even notice my anger, except for one Dimitri. **Roza what's wrong? **He asked meeting my eyes about to fill with tears, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the hallway away from everyone as I filled him in mentally what happened. He stopped me and kissed and the tears fell over.

"Roza, please don't cry, your far too beautiful. Don't worry about what she or those guys said, nothing would ever tear us apart. We will always be together no matter what." He said holding me. i knew i couldnt let her get to me like this, i was just so stunned that when he touched me other me just exploded out. i dried up my tears and kissed Dimitri one last time before we went back in.


	30. Chapter 30

**sorry it took so long, i was swamped and totaly forgot to update over the weekend. so read reveiw and enjoy**

**Dimitri pov**

when me and rose entered the room she sat down with a hard glare at the queen. **'relax Roza, it's over now' '**_the second someone mentions mate, i am popping up so fast Dimitri...'_ **'i understand but please calm down we don't need an outburst love' **_'i know i could take 'em no problem. you know i could' _**'yes but that would tell them you were unstable'**_ 'yea but they couldnt do anything about it. i could switch to the other side and they all would die.' _**rose! don't talk like that!' **_'but you have to admit i have a point'_ **'they can do so much worse to you than fight you roza, I don't want anything to happen to you, i don't want you to suffer. please promise to behave?' **at this point they were all back and settling back down, the queen looked almost shocked to see rose sitting out here. _'ok, i promise. but only because i love you so much'_ and then we started

"im sorry, but i really don't know how i could miss something so obvious and important detail, it talks about a mate that must be with her at all times or something like that." the guardian next to Alberta said and others looked over to see that they missed it to

"oh yes good, but that is already taken care of, right Rosemarie" the queen said.

"correct, he's right here" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her side. there was an awkward silence

"Rosemarie, i am not understanding you. this isn't funny" the queen said

"and im not laughing. had you asked previously i would have told you he's mine"

"i was sure my chat with you earlier was perfectly cle..."

"was perfectly a waste of your breath, Dimitri belongs to me. and i will rip some heads if you try anything." it sounded a bit wrong for her to say

"roza are you ok, maybe you need to calm down a bit." I said lightly in her ear.

"no i wont calm down, she thinks she can play 'better than the rest' on me, like any of those prissies could handle me. id kill them all in 10 minutes."

"rose i know your upset but this is other rose, so just take a breath and clear your mind" lissa said grabbing her hand. she closed her eyes

"you know what. that thing is confusing as hell. it doesnt state which side is which because they both seem to be filled with ass holes and power hungry bitches." she said

"roza, you don't..." I started, she glared at me, because it was true. it was silent for a moment since no one knew what to say

"so, what is this 'other you' she was talking about?" guardian hopee asked

"she's the strigoi half of me, shes to different feeling to actually be me. and she has a short temper as well." she said taking a deep breath.

"yea all these short tempered side-effects packed into one person means rose has like no temper. she'll be a shoot first ask later type of person. whoopee" adrian said. we continued on with the meeting for another 1/2 hour before we dismissed. we were scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon. And we were also supposed to be back next weekend.

* * *

**Rose**

monday night after school and after Dimitri fell asleep i snuck out to go see the strigoi so that i could train with my powers.

"Okay so what am I supposed to be doing here, tell me more about what you were talking about last time." I started

"Your power is shadows you control the shadows, and you also get darkness from Lisa but just like they're not good for her they're not very helpful to you if you don't use them immediately." And'drex said

" Shadows? What does that even mean, like actual shadows? my shadow your shadow the trees shadow" he nodded.

"Similar to Lisa's how are you must call inwards to use them but instead of thinking happy things you have to think of things you don't like to make you angry, dark things. Then imagine what you want it to do and it will basically do it. One of the easier powers that you used often is shadow reading. You open yourself up and will get people status and they will tell you what the person truly is like by being the opposite. Like if the person is very nice and kind and helpful, then there shadow will be evil and mean and destructive. But if a person is acting nice and pretending to like a someone or something, and their shadow is very nice and loving then you will know they are faking it."

"So the shadow is never wrong?" I asked. He nodded

"You must beware of your power on your birthday you weren't supposed to be changed so young. Now let's start on blowing up trees." He continued on as if he hadn't just said something creepy and ominous. But we started anyway and I can already feel myself being better in control of my powers by the end of the night. On my walk back I thought about what he said I still had about a month before my birthday but what did he mean about my powers? I guess since they are so dangerous but what did that have to do with my birthday?

That entire week was pretty uneventful, nothing happened all day except for school, at night I went entrained with And'drex and sometimes Leon and then on the weekend we went back to the court and did our little meetings, this went on for about 3 weeks. On the 3rd Saturday we were told that the queen and a few other observers, along with some guardians were going to take me to some cabin to observe my full power and strength with their own eyes. I was really going to dread that since that was my birthday weekend.

"How long are we going to be gone?" I asked

"We will be leaving early Friday morning and returning late Tuesday or Wednesday." A Guardian responded. I groaned.

"That's my birthday weekend! Can't I bring anybody or am I going to have to spend my birthday total strangers"

"Yes it's a fairly large cabin you can bring some of your friends along" He responded.

"I have to ask, this is just to be observing her no weird tests or experiments on her" Dimitri asked "We are not going to go if any of that stuff is going to happen it's out of the question hundred percent" he said.

"No it's just observation we need to see her with our own eyes what she's doing how she's doing it and how fast she really is growing." He responded. he nodded **'roza, are** **you ok with this?'** i nodded**, **i thought about what they had told me about beware my power. '_but if it really bothers you we dont have to go. i wont go if your uncomfortable' _i said to him back. he looked at me and gave me a quick kiss and whispered in my ear that he was fine and he loved me.

"when we get back to the room your ass is mine... among other parts." i whispered to him. he smiled at me and we returned 1/2 of our attention back to the meeting.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dimitri **

On the day we were supposed to leave for rose's 'retreat' we were packing the last bit of necessities so we would make it to the plane on time. which was 5 minutes ago, I sighed I really hated being late. "rose come on we are already late, some of this stuff you could have packed last night" I yelled to her.

"cool your jets Comrade, I'm coming!" she yelled running out of the bathroom. "I didn't sleep much last night so I'm completely excused for being a little late"

"Rose, I told you to go to sleep but you didn't listen. see what happens" I responded

"Dimitri, we have to fly all the way down to the court, and then back up to some special place in Canada. that's gunna be more than 10 hours. as interesting as you all are I can't stand the same people for 10 hours Dimitri. I'm going to sleep on the plane." she responded. I sighed again

"come on now rose, your finished. I don't want to be any later than this." I said picking up my two bags and 3 of her 5 bags. honestly why does she need this many bags? we will only be gone for about 6 days.

"I heard that. unlike you I didn't just throw stuff in my bag that would just last us if we weren't doing anything, I have a casual bag and a work-out bag, shoe bag, a party bag which has make-up lotions and all my scented stuff and night stuff, and then there's my carry on with all my entertainment. it's all necessary." she reasoned. she tossed in more than enough outfits in each bag for her to stay for two weeks. I shook my head and walked out the door. We arrived just as the plane landed, and people started taking everyone's bags onto the plane. On the plane Rose when around talking to her friends and a few guardians for about an hour and then sat down next to me, falling into a deep sleep 15minutes later. I decided to catch up on the western novel I had been 'reading' for the past month, there wasn't any time lately and I could have sworn that I read this entire page at least 5 times already but it just wasn't sticking. Rose slept through the entire plane ride to the court and most of the trip up through Canada. She woke up when the captain said that we only had 30 minutes till landing. She got up and stretched before acknowledging everyone's existence. "oh wow Comrade we already landed at court? that was a really nice little nap" she stated noticing the extra guardians.

"No Rose, that was not a nap. you were out for a full 13 hours." the princess said to her.

"wow! we've been on a plane for almost 16 hours! how much time left? im going back to sleep" she responded

"jeez little Damphire, how could you possibly go _back_ to sleep? we only have 30minutes left anyway so there's no point" Ivashkov said to her.

"Come on Roza, why don't you come take a seat next to me" I said gently.

"oh no you don't, we need to plan what were going to do for your party tomorrow" the princess said. her eyes popped for a second before she padded happily up to where the princess was sitting, and booted Christian out of the seat. After we arrived we had an hour and a half long drive to the cabin. it was isolated from the nearest town by almost 30 minutes, 15 if we sped should something go wrong. It was less like a cozy cabin but more like a mini-lodge, it was 3 stories and surrounded by trees, there was a large window in the front that you could see though to the large window in the back. there was a clearing to the left of the mimi-lodge just beyond the trees, it was only just visible here, but from the large windows or the second floor, one should be able to see it clearer. to the right there was a small maze garden with a glass window gazebo in the center. though mostly invisible from the front there was a shed behind the mini-lodge. I heard a small gasp from next to me, Roza was stunned at the view we could see as we continued up the mountain side. if we looked back we could see the countless amount of trees and part of the town nuzzled in the trees, if we continued to look up we would see the rest of the mountain before some clouds covered the top. there was 30 total people on this trip, rose and I, princess Vasilissa and Christian, Eddie and mia, Adrian, Alberta and celeste, Stan, the queen and her entourage of 4, 3 other royals, 2 doctors, 5 court guardians, and 5 feeders. we all decided to break up into rooms and wait downstairs till the vans arrived with everyone's things. I, like most of the guardians, decided to check out the whole house. the first floor was the most open, with a huge living room with a large tv leading back into a library with floor to ceiling shelves full of books on the left, and a huge dining room with an enormous table leading to a huge kitchen with 2 refrigerators on the right. behind the stairs there were 2 little rooms given to the feeders. on the second floor there were 10 bed rooms 5 to the left and 5 to the right, there were bathrooms in all of them i belive, but there was still a bathroom right next to the stairs. you could only see 2 doors on the second floor from over the railings. there were windows at the end of the halls on both sides with a blue button so they tinted when it got light. on the third floor there were only 6 rooms and their doors pretty spread out meaning they were bigger than the ones down on the second floor. the royals were probably all going to be up here. I finished up and went back down stairs and sat next to rose who was silently talking with her friends.

"hey, guardian Belikov. how many rooms are there up there?" Eddie asked me, and the rest were all staring at me

"10 on the second floor and 6 on the third" i said, i was going to question him but they all quickly retreated and begun talking amongst themselves again.

"hey comrade, you listening?" rose said, pulling my attention towards them. "ok so you and christian are going to get me and Lissa's things when the van comes so that we can get two rooms on the top floor, Adrian was probably already going to get a room up there so he just has to get the third room from us and be a sort of barrier between us and the royals. mia and Eddie will get the room farthest from that bathroom underneath us on the second floor. the guardians are probably going to want to be up there with the queen, and maybe we could orchestrate it so that stan is underneath Adrian, but that would be just a bonus. you got that?" rose stopped talking and it took me a second to realize what she was planning

"rose, you know the royals are going to want to be on the top floor, why are you trying to start something?"

"no wait Dimitri," the princess started "they don't know that the top floors have bigger rooms yet. when they said there 18 rooms and we found out that 2 were on the bottom floor and they were going to the feeders, we all figured that there were 8 rooms on each floor. but now we know that's not true, if we get the top rooms we have more room for roses party. you can't say no to that" she explained. i hesitated for a moment.

"oh come on i was supposed to have a really awesome party with all my friends, for my one and only 18th birthday and they took that away. its the least i could do to repay them for that." rose said sweetly

"oh all right, ill help you. but you owe me Roza." i said. she smiled really bright and gave me a huge hug, and a kiss on the cheek

"you are the best!" she said and went back to talking to the princess. but holding my hand, oh why did i love this woman so much?


	32. Chapter 32

**hey, sorry its been awhile, I've been kinda busy lately, and it just slipped my mind completely but thanks for sticking around, as always review and tell me how you like it. I always update faster when you ask me to, I might even do it as soon as I read it. comeon, review you know you want to. ive never been to picky but before I update next week, i'll have to have 3 reviews, I don't really care good or bad, I just wanna know if anyone wants me to continue. so enjoy!**

**Rose **

I had stayed up all day so that I could sleep the whole plane ride to where ever in Canada we were going, and i did. unfortunately no one told me there was going to be an hour and a half drive before we even got there. when it finally came into view it was huge, 3 full stories this was the perfect isolated place for me to do my training, or for them to kill me... naw id get to them first. I saw a shed in the back of the house and knew where my strigoi 'servants' were going to be. we were told to wait on the bottom floor before going up until our stuff got here, so we chose room assignments, at least who we were going to be with; I was going to obviously be roomed with Dimitri, and christian wouldn't be anywhere but with Lissa, surprisingly Eddie and mia chose each other, Adrian was all by himself, and so was the queen, and the other 3 royals, Alberta and celeste were roomed together, stan was roomed with a court guardian, the very same that didnt like me. the 5 feeders split amongst themselves to share the only 2 rooms for them on the first floor, the remaining 4 court guardians split with 2 girls and 2 guys, and Tatiana's forever 4, at least that's what Adrian said and mia made up the name for them, were going to be on whatever floor she was on and by the stairs closest to her room. I saw Dimitri leave to go inspect the house and then a plan formed in my head.

"hey guys come here hurry, I gotta talk to you" I called my friends over in a hushed tone "so we all know the royals are going to want the top floor, so what if we take the four corner rooms at the top, that way for the party we can you know use 4 different rooms all connected." they all nodded

"yea. but someone is going to have to guard our rooms so we can get our luggage." Lissa said "christian, you and Dimitri get our stuff ok. me and rose are going to be the hardest to deny, since I am a royal princess to and rose is the entire reason why we are all here." she reasoned, we all nodded. Dimitri came back just then

"hey, guardian Belikov. how many rooms are there up there?" Eddie asked quietly

"10 on the second floor and 6 on the top" he said, my eyes popped and i huddled them back into a circle.

"you know what I smell? revenge! if there are more rooms on the 2nd floor then the rooms on the top have to be bigger." I said

"thanks rose I don't think we could a figured that out on our own." Adrian said. i glared at him

"what I was trying to say was that if Tatiana and her guardians will be staying in the two other rooms the rest of them will get all upset that they have to have the smaller rooms while the 'kids' get the good rooms, but if we were to leave a room open for them to fight over they are gunna end up being mad at each other instead of trying to form something against me. but that will mean someone will have to give up a room" i said. we had all decided on the plane when we got on that we were going to use this trip to boost me up the food chain the rose style. Lissa thought it was too un-civil, but there was no way i was going to kiss ass to the top. so we decided that i was going to just jump in like i was already the best one there and make them get used to it. we had also agreed that messing with Tatiana right now was to big of a jump and let that bone lie for now. i looked at Adrian and was going to volunteer him give up a room when Eddie spoke up

"me and mia can move to the bottom floors, they wont be as afraid of us, and if we get the rooms beneath you we could reduce the angry people mad at you for stomping and music, and besides we really don't mind" he said, i decided to stay out of their business.

"ok" i responded and leaned over to explain the rest of the plan to him, minus the fighting part, so that as soon as the vans arrive we would get the good rooms. 20 minutes later the vans pulled up and everyone went out side to lay claim to their stuff, Dimitri and christian already knew what our stuff looked like since they were with us when we packed. my and Lissa sped up the stairs to the 3rd floor to claim the rooms, they looked pretty huge since the hall was a lot shorter up here and the doors were farther apart. we claimed the rooms on the end and had the third to last room reserved for Adrian. we heard some guardians shuffling their stuff downstairs into the rooms below. we stayed in the hall so we could watch all three rooms. Tatiana came up first with her forever 4 in tote carrying all her bags. she looked at us strangely

"we're reserving Adrian's room" Lissa said thumping the door behind her. she seemed to accept it and chose the last door on the other side of the hall, while some guardians took the second to last room closest to the stairs. I had kind of figured that at least she had been here before and knew these rooms were bigger. then I realized that her forever 4 were all going to be sharing that room so that they could all be near her. i realized there might be an empty room, I really hoped my 'servants' didnt decide to camp out in there, since i haven't told anyone of their existence yet. Dimitri and christian came up hauling bags very slowly down the hall, they might have gotten all the bags in one go, we opened out doors so that they could get in

"thanks so much you guys, you really are awesome. is that all of them?" Lissa said

"no we have to go back and get our stuff, mia and Eddie are in the rom directly below you guys. and in the next room over across the hall from them is stan and the guy who doesnt like rose. which should still be under your guys' room" christian said

"always helpful sparky." I said, Adrian came up a minute later carrying his stuff into the room we pointed out. as iff by hilarious chance nearly all 3 royals came up at the same time laughing with each other while they had guardians carrying their stuff. me and liss, raced into our own rooms and locked the doors listening to them from the inside.

"yea! these rooms are much bigger" the Conta royal said, in her high-pitched voice, they all shared a laugh.

"the queen and her guards are in the last to rooms and i heard her nephew is in the third room, I call the one at the other end!" the Voda royal said playfully and they all laughed, and separated.

"hey! whys this one locked? the Lazar royal said trying lissas door, outside mine door handle jiggled to. I had to suppress a laugh

"this ones locked to!"Voda said from right outside the door. me and Lissa opened the door at the same time

"yes?" we said, they seemed shocked at us coming from the room

"clear out kids, the royals have this floor. i think your friends are downstairs though." Lazar royal said to us.

"but i am royal" Lissa said innocently

"and besides we already moved in, its gunna take entirely too long for two people to completely re-pack for one guy." i said i noticed the conta hurrying up and getting in her room realizing that she was the only one getting a good room. me and Lissa smiled brightly at them and shut the door. i had to run to the other side of the room and bury my face in the pilow to help contain my laughter. They stood at the door for almost a minute before grumbling and growling away, downstairs. that night at dinner we all had a sort of introduction, Tatiana told me who was who and why everyone was here.

"these are going to be your doctors rose, Dr. Olenski , as you already know, and Dr. Axel guardians; Hans, Dann, Hopee, Kale, and Ivan will be assisting the guardians from your school on testing your strength. Thomas Lazar, Paul Voda, and Selene Conta will be here acting as witnesses." she explained as the food was being brought out "and if no one objects Dr's, Olenski and Axel will be very carefully watching you, rose as in diet, exercise, power, and strength trainings." she said speaking mostly to Dimitri who was worried that this trip was going to turn me into a science experiment. I nodded I guess it seemed fair, and as long as Dr. Olenski was here I knew it wouldn't get to crazy, I trusted her. after dinner every one wandered off to do different stuff, I decided to plop on the most comfy looking couch and see how awesome the huge TV really was. I checked a lot of channels before settling on some cartoons, people came and went over the next hour or two.

"rose" Dr. Axel said as everyone was starting to head upstairs "we start everything tomorrow, you should get to bed and get some rest" I nodded and he left. about 30minutes later Dimitri called down through the bond, '**Roza? are you ok, are you coming up to bed' **_'no im fine. ill be up later im really not tired right now and these cartoons are so interesting, you go on to bed though.'_ I responded about an hour later I heard that everyone was either asleep or to far gone to hear me. I snuck out,

"so who decided to follow me to Canada?" I called once I got to the field past the wards. All three showed up in front of me, making a quick bow before speaking.

"this is a major occasion, your turning 18 soon, and we have to be here just to make sure they don't do anything harmful to you, its our job. to protect you." Leon said, stepping forward.

"I just need to make sure you guys don't do anything, or cause any notice to yourselves. if I can't get rid of you, then I will threaten you with every ounce of power that I possess to NOT FUCK THIS UP." I said

"we promise to be good." And'drex said "so one last training session for the week before you how off your awesome control to your friends?" he said

"a very short one." I said, and we started practicing


	33. Chapter 33

**HEY SORRY for the late update, time passes so quickly on vacation. its not perfect and for some reason my, as well as al the computers that I use, continually delete dr. axel's and dr. Olenski's name. I don't know why and I keep trying to replace them when I catch it but if I miss one, then the kinder one will always be Olenski, and the snarky-ish one will be axel (not pyro snarky but the kind of snarky you wouldn't want) any way... enjoy 5 reviws and ill update instantly, tell me what you like what you don't like what your confused on any kinda of feed back is great, I don't want to keep righting stuff you don't like so REVEIW! **

**Rose**

The next morning I woke up next to Dimitri, it was actually rather early, but I had been getting used to waking up early and the forcing myself back to sleep, what the problem with that was; forcing myself to wake up again. I was about to get a glass of water when Lissa came out of her room.

"rose.." she started timidly, I was immediately concerned, "last night I uuhh... I saw you outside practicing with someone." Oh shit "I used a little spirit to see who it was, and all 29 people were in the house and your dim light even showed up... were you, were you with strigoi?" wow id been caught but at least it was by Lissa and not some royal. or a guardian.

"I was" she gasped "but before you jump to conclusions, im not like switching sides or anything. I just got curious one night and I followed one and they taught me how to use my powers, how to control them. and don't think I just went along la di da, they wont leave me alone, or just let me be they are always there, and I can't even get a hit on them." I explained in a rush. she glared at me

"one night? and how long ago was this, and why would you trust strigoi over us? the people who want to help you" I hung my head slightly and mumbled

"what rose?"

"about 3 weeks ago ok!" I said louder "and I never said I trusted them, they say they were there for the last time I or who ever was alive and they helped her, or me. besides they were right you wouldn't have been able to help me gain control of my power, its like yours except I have to think up pain, or anger, or sad things." I said

"rose, I... I thought we were best friends, that we told each other everything. why did you keep this from me? have you even told Dimitri?" she asked. I shook my head

"liss, we are friends, I just didn't know how to say, 'hey guys, I met these hundred year old strigoi, who are basically like guardians and will do what ever I tell them to, by the way they have been helping me understand about whats going on with me and use my powers.' its not an easy or simple thing to bring up Lissa" I said. she sighed

"you're going to have to tell them, I promise I wont tell anyone. but you have to promise me that you will tell someone, at least Dimitri. soon Rose, this is serious."

"I promise liss" I gave her a hug and we went back to bed. ill tell Dimitri later today maybe after practice, I thought as I nuzzled into him.

I woke up later to Lissa shaking me happily, I groaned and rolled over. Dimitri was gone, Lissa jumped on the bed and started shaking me.

"what the fucking hell Lissa?!" I yelled

"its time to wake up, lets get dressed and go down to eat together. I slept a little late too" I groaned again but got up. I hoped in the shower while Lissa chatted about what we could do for the party. when I got out I decided to wear camouflage workout shorts and a black tee. Lissa decided to do an almost matching thing with camo pants and a black tee with a pink sparkly cursive 'L' on it, we headed down together. we were headed down the stairs to the first floor, when Dimitri came and pulled us back up the stairs and into the hall

"Roza tell me they are all lying, tell me Selene didn't over hear you talking to strigoi" my eyes bugged.

"it wasn't me I swear!" lissa said

"so... you were, rose do I even have to tell you how dangerous it is to have strigoi in the wards?"

"I didn't have them in the wards, and I wasn't talking to them in the hall way I was talking about them to Lissa." I argued

"so you are admitting to there being a them in the first place" he said, I nodded "Roza..."

"I was going to tell you guys, but its like I told Lissa its kind of hard to go up and say you've been getting help from strigoi Dimitri." I said **'****you told her first?'** he thought to me. "she caught me, jeez! throw a fit why don't you!" I yelled and stomped away, suddenly thirsty. I stormed into the kitchen and when to get a thing of blood from the fridge.

"Rosemarie, how lovely of you to join us. what you..." the queen said

"CAN IT!" I yelled and ripped open a pack and threw it down.

"don't you dare speak to me like that young lady!" she said insulted. my eyes bulged as I started to taste what I was drinking, I spit it out immediately.

"what the HELL is that?!" I yelled

"those should be your packets no one else drinks from packets" Dr. Olenski said

"well its disgusting! are you trying to kill me?! my throat is on fire!" I yelled

"rose, maybe you should take a few breaths. your aura is really dark right now." Adrian said to me. I glared at him.

"Roza I know your angry, but you do need to sit down. this isn't you, its the other rose," Dimitri said from the entry. I closed my eyes and took a breath, my head was killing me.

"im sorry I got pissed at you guys" I said to Dimitri and Lissa "and im sorry I snapped" I said to Tatiana. I started to massage my temples and turned around to raid the fridge.

"rose.." said. I held up my hand and shook my head.

"not right now, I have a huge headache" I said dumping the ingredients for cereal and toast on the counter.

"im sorry for your headache" Dr. Axel said "but we do need to know if what Selene said was true. have you been hanging around with strigoi?" he said and the room was quiet. I paused buttering my toast for a second wondering which one was Selene, then I remembered she was the Conta royal staying on our floor, she must have over heard us and decided to start spreading it around.

"Yes and no." I responded "no I haven't been hanging around them like were friends, I still don't trust them, yes because they have been teaching me about me and how to better control my power. and don't say that's what you were for because I got no where with you all and im pretty good at it now." I said calmly dropping one of the toasts in the toaster with my back still turned.

"rose! do you know how dangerous that is? you remember what happened last time?" said Dr. Olenski

"I'm really sure they aren't like the strigoi who took me, for one they aren't arrogant SOBs, they haven't tried to 'convert' me, there always trying to push me back into the wards as soon as were done training saying its 'dangerous', and these guys are total bitches; they always do whatever I say which is annoying when im being sarcastic or over exaggerating." I said

" rose you can't trust everything they say, there liars and would do and say anything to get you on there side." Tatiana said. I turned around and looked her in the eyes,

"you know I could say the same thing about you guys too, some of the people in this very room in fact." I said and turned around to get pour my milk. it was quiet in the kitchen as I sat there eyeing those who looked at me, making them think about what I had said. soon, the guardians had left to go set up. they didn't know what they were setting up except for what Alberta and Dr.O told them to do, everyone was excided and nervous to see what I could do.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rose **

the doctors had decided to set up their 'equipment' in the library, I was actually surprised to learn the library was really huge. Dimitri began to protest at all the stuff but they told him it would take hours to take my tests, do all the calculations, graph it, record it, and go through looking for something that happened in the past, and that this was just to condense it all down to a few minutes. we had to go over stuff so that could catch up to , like heart rate, reflexes, and mucele stuff. we went out side to finish my speed and aim test.

" have you tried testing her against other guardians, while she's running I mean. there's a lot more space here than at your school correct" Dr. Axel said

"you know I haden't even thought of that. rose? would you like to race?" she asked me. i was still kind of put off by them and decided to go along. we all started at the 'safety zone' line where the moroi could observe without being in my way and getting themselves hurt. 'go rose' Lissa thought in my head. I knew it wasnt her fault that it got all out, and i wasnt mad at her but i just didn't feel like being friendly to anyone at the moment.

"GO!" shouted, we all took off running across the huge field, I was well aware I was in front of every one else but I didn't bother looking back I was concentrated on running it was making me feel better. when I turned around I realized how far ahead of everyone I was, they were just reaching the halfway point. I ran at them feeling a bit... free, instead of finding a space between them to run through I ducked low and jumped over them, turned a single flip and continued running. I didn't want to stop running so I continued running feeling myself go faster, when I got to the line I still kept going all the way back to the trees. and instead of stopping to turn around I dug my fingers int the tree a little and swung around the tree and burst out again. the guardians were still running but running back now, I kept going feeling myself go faster, I jumped over them again but this time I straitened myself out and twisted in the air before landing hard. I did the same thing to the trees on he other end and went running back, I felt a lot better and happier, I knew I was going fast, really fast by now because I was about to jump over the guardians again and they were only a little past the half way point. I dove on my hands and pushed my self in the air and over the guardians and continued. I circled the trees again and saw the guardians close to the finish line, I decided to speed up so that I could catch them before then and slide under them. I met them right before the finnish line and kept running through the large empty field at a full speed. i got kind of curious to how fast I could go so I kept increasing my speed, I was running back still increasing when I saw some worried looks. **'Roza, you won. you don't have to keep going. please stop now. and your eyes are glowing, literally glowing you should slow down' **the others were worrying about what I was doing and they should, they should be very afraid. I didn't know what to do about my eyes tho, I hadn't been wearing my contacts I didn't even know if I brought them. I released my feelings to wards him how happy, and alive I felt how good it felt to be running and how much fun i was having. I ran past him and the others hearing him laugh to as I felt like doing, I whipped around the tree again and kept going, I started to do a few cartwheels and a forward back flip. I kept running i when back and forth about 3 more times within the next minute not even knowing how fast i was going, everything was blurring and when I was on a straight path I would close my eyes. I was running away when Dimitri called to me again **'Roza, I know your having fun and all but your messing up the equipment Roza' I** pulled off the belt and bracelet that fed them information and jumped in the air turned and tossed them as hard as I could at Stan before turning again and landing. this time when I whipped around the tree, the whole thing seemed to groan and leave with me, it was falling. at first I tried to out run it but I had partially thrown it so it wasnt falling straight down it was sailing low as it was falling. I decided that unlike in the movies and continue to out run it I would slow down a little and veer left so it would crash in frount of me. **'Roza!' **Dimitri called in my head worried, i ran around the tree and down to him. i plowed into him, not fast enough to send him flying or hurt him, but enough to knock him back a few steps hugging him and burying my face into his chest.

"are you ok, are you hurt" he asked. I pulled my face from his chest and started laughing

"i wanna do that again" I said.

"you were going really fast rose. i don't think you have ever gone that fast, has something happened?" asked Dr. Olenski

"I don't know." I said smiling uselessly I was all better now and better than before.

"you were angry and your powers were pushing you along when you asked them to, helping you release your anger" I heard And'drex say. I nodded in agreement

"that makes sence" i responded. I stopped and looked around "wait where are you?" i said since i couldn't see him.

"what makes sence? and where is who?" Dimitri asked

"HEY! rose! you're panting!" Lissa shouted. I looked down and saw i was,

"yea, I guess I am" I giggled. Dr. Olenski started scribbling in her notes and checking the machines, Dr. Axel looked confused.

"I don't get it, isn't panting after excercise normal?" he said looking around

"no, not for her." She replied "normally when she finishes any training from our sessions to class sessions she's never tired, but she does fake being out of breath well" she said absent-mindedly finishing up her notes. they started a doctor ramble while Alberta started me with the other stuff. after almost an hour of doing things it was time to switch to power training they had stopped for a bit to go in the cabin to input information. the rest of us just waited outside just talking. they were on their way back when Dimitri suddenly called out to me.

"rose? earlier you were talking about making sense and where some one was. it was right before Lissa distracted us with you're panting. what were you talking about?" he said from over by the trees, walking over.

"oh yea we'd had completely forgotten about that, what was that all about?" Dr. Axel said.

"oh that was And'drex, he was telling me about my burst of speed. but then I realized he wasn't anywhere to be seen even though I could still hear him pretty clearly." I said

"who?" the doctors replied together,

"and what explanation?" Axel said

" he's the 'leader' of the 3 that help me with my power training. and he said that because I was angry my powers were 'activated' and since I wanted to run and then run faster they pushed me to go faster like I wanted" I responded. Dimitri rose an eyebrow, probably teasing me since I couldnt do that.

"there are 3?" he asked seriously. I nodded.

"And'drex, Leon, and Angeline." I replied.

"So your power it's tied into everything?" asked

"I don't think it is, I think it was just because I was pissed off and I Just wanted to run." I responded "But really though how far away were you the first time?" I asked louder.

" I was just behind the trees, but was very interested in your speed and decided to see if you hearing was high too." And'drex said from the edge of the wards to the right. I jumped a bit when I saw him and the others jumped a bit too when they looked over after Me.

" so I heard you from all the way behind the trees?" I said calmly, he nodded

"who the hell is that?!" Dimitri said curious and angry

"I am And'drex, her head protector" he said with a bow.

"Rose doesn't need a protector. And even if she did, she wouldn't need the help of your kind." Dimitri growled

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but not all strigoi will be willing to surrender to a queen, those who don't will do anything in their power to kill our beloved, and mere guardian strength won't stop them. My sole purpose is to do what ever she wishes and keep the ones who wish her harm at bay." He said nobly

"I don't think one strigoi could stop all the ones who would hurt her, and besides she is getting stronger everyday she doesn't need your protection." Dimitri said back

"I am very many years old so I could easily. But for the ones who are as old as me and older would destroy any and all guardians in a second, they are much to powerful for you to handle. Besides she is not old enough and doesn't have her full power yet, and untill then she will always have, someone near her. And it is not just me there are many others who exist only to protect her."

"What's your Catch? We'll serve you now if you join us later. Or she has to do some sick twisted..." I cut him off

"Dimitri, just stop." I said fully facing him with my hands on his chest, he looked down to me like he was going to argue but I put a finger to his lips and shook my head '_he's not worth it'_ I said in his head.

"what do you mean she's not old enough?" asked curiously.

"if it is ok for my response. Then she has not reached the proper age to gain her powers, the idiots who changed her changed her to early, end she was to young too receive her full powers."

"When is the proper age?" he asked

"would you like me to awnser that" And'drex asked me

"why don't you get the fuck away from me! You've already messed up enough things today!" I yelled at him. He bowed and disappeared again, I was angry again. I was still facing Dimitri and I stood up higher and kissed him passionately, I pulled back for a breath and he started talking softly.

"Next time your angry, just do this instead of running dangerously fast" I smiled,

"we'll see" I said giving him a quick peck.

" if you two are done over there, can we please move on?" Guardian Dann said. I flashed my middle finger at him

"oops. force of habit." I said but still separating my self from Dimitri. he smiled and shook his head


	35. Chapter 35

**Rose pov**

"Ok rose, were going to do a power test now, we are going to start small and get bigger ok?" said I nodded quickly and went over to the doctors. "I really don't know how to measure this because she says its so different, so bear with us Rosemarie." I groaned. Dimitri came and stood right behind me with his hands on my shoulders as the others stood in a half circle behind me getting no closer than Dimitri.

"It's rose, you can call me rose" I said. He nodded absent mindedly as he picked up a few items.

"Now rose, this part is going to be recorded verbally so please be serious ok?" said to me. I shrugged

"Test one, I Have a ping-pong ball, a golf ball, a tennis ball and a baseball." said into the recorder as he laid them out in front of me "rosema... Rose, I need you to lift these things separately." I did, each ball was covered in a thin black shadow and lifted, then to show him how easy it was I lifted them all and twirled them in a circle. "Very nice please put them down." He said about to get more things.

"you know that's not all they can do." He raised his eyebrow. I set 3 of the balls down and focused on the golf ball, it made a few splinting and cracking noises before it came apart in 2 perfect halves.

"Amazing, " he said before I put the halves down. I picked up the tennis ball and used my power to slit it, I then turned it inside-out." Wow, you said they, are your powers different from you? Like other you" he asked I shook my head

"they are the shadows, it's not some creepy force. I just control the shadows. And manipulate them to be real like the object they mirror." I said " it's easier to break the object and the shadow than just the shadow. It still wants to be like its object so if I begin to rip the shadow and make the object weak and separate the object then tear, I can easily get the shadow pieces." I said.

" interesting. Test 2, I have a ping-pong paddle, a tennis racket, a baseball bat, and a bowling ball. Ok same thing with these too rose." He said, I lifted the things easily.

" so rose you said you could move the object through the shadow, could you move me" asked, I shook my head.

"People are kinda stretchy, and stretchy things get 'too stretched' I might rip you apart, I haven't been able to stop the stretching once it starts." I said. She nodded quickly like she regretted she asked. We tried more tests. They were all simple; the 5th was a bunch of tires, the 6th was a large tree branch the 7th was a bench, by the time the 8th came around and I was supposed to lift one of the vans I was growing irritated With all the talking and wows and amazing's, "can we take a break now" I asked the boredom and annoyance seeping thro my words.

"No."

"Yes." The doctors both said, they looked at each other " go ahead and take a minute or two to yourself hon" Dr. Olenski said.

"but were nearly done, you can wait a bit can't you? Lets just finish this." He said picking up his clipboard,

"but this is all so trivial and easy, it's actually very annoying, you know" I snapped at him. Dimitri began to massage my shoulders, I looked up at him '**calm roza, you don't want to get to angry and hurt him'** I looked back at the doctor who was frozen stiff, his clipboard, glasses, and pen behind his ear were covered in the shadows, I don't know if anyone else saw, but there were thin long shadows circling around his feet on the ground, like the ones I used to torture victor with. I closed my eyes, and relaxed trying to draw the shadows away. I opened my eyes to see the shadows slither off him and to me 'willingly' popped into my head, that must be what they were feeling then, but when I thought about it it was supposed to be opposite, so that was what? Forcefully?

" come on Roza, just take a minute or two, come over here." Dimitri said to me, leading me away from the others, we sat down under a tree and I leaned into him as he whispered sweet nothing's into my ear in Russian,

"Dimitri,"

"mmh yes Roza"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my meetings with the strigoi. I love you, I really do"

"don't be, I know you had a reason. I figured that you were probably scared of what might happen if you told people that you interacted with strigoi, they would think you were 'going bad'. but its ok Roza, you can always tell me anything I love you, more than anything." he said, I leaned up and kissed him gently, and layed back into his chest. a minute later we saw people gathering an started to walk over to them,

"Dimitri, what would you say was the opposite of willingly?" I asked him, it still bugged me about those shadows

"I don't know, maybe forceful, oh or regretfully? why" he asked.

"I'll tell you later" that was it, the shadows were regretful to leave him, they wanted to hurt him, id have to be really careful now, if I wanted to hurt some one. the shadows would do it whether I really mean it or not. I sat down on a stool facing the opposite way I was earlier talking to me friends, waiting for the doctors to get back.

"so rose, if lifting a van is easy whats hard for you hu?" Eddie asked, i shrugged

"whats the largest thing you've ever lifted?" mia asked. I thought back to this huge old dead tree trunk Leon had me lift,

"there was this huge tree that had fallen like a really long time ago, and it was just sitting there pretty much all hollowed out by bugs and critters, it wasnt too heavy but you could park 2 or 3 vans in it, it was so huge" i said.

"so have you lifted a live tree?" Cristian asked,

"no, the roots go too deep and if i could it would make a bunch of noise. besides i dont really wanna up-root a whole tree for nothing" i responded, i heard the doctors leaving the house behind me. i sighed and looked around, my eyes landed on the tree, it was pretty far from the rest of the trees, I hadn't even realized id thrown it so far. christians question snuck back into my head, i grinned.

"rose whats up?" Lissa asked

"I guess we'll learn today if I can lift a living tree." I said getting up and walking just past my friends. I focused on the tree envisioning the shadows embracing it, nothing was happening. I thought of how mad i was when the queen locked me in the room with those ass holes, how disgusted i was when they touched me how good it felt to punch them. i felt the shadows rushing out towards the tree I imaged them picking up the tree so it was up right,

"I'm not seeing anything Rosie" Christian called

"shut it Sparky!" I snapped and the tree began to creep up, still on its sides but rising. i felt the familiar control as i tried to get it upright, the tree instead shot straight up in the air. No. I thought and the tree began to fall, i tried to catch it in like a shadow net but the tree was really heavy and i _felt_ it pull on me. I clenched my fists to try and regain control.

"rose, you wanna stop. don't hurt yourself" Dimitri said

"i got it!" i said quickly. I was trying and it took concentration, I'd like any of them do this. I tried to push the tree back to the forest but instead it just turned in one spot while the leaves rustled about. I tried to get it to stop turning so fast but again it was so heavy, it felt like it had hit me, I clenched my teeth while stopping it from spinning. once it had stopped I started to move it back towards the forest. it had taken a few minutes to get it to go back because it would start spinning or moving to fast and I had to stop it each time it felt like a blow. I finally got it to its hole and stood it there, I was going to cover it in some dirt so it would stay but I had no energy left and it took crazy amounts to place it right so it leaned on two other trees. once i had it placed I pretty much fell over, i sat on the ground but the energy drainage was so bad i immediately laid on my back looking up at the people behind me. "and that my dear friends is how you re-plant a tree" I said sarcastically.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted, "are, you ok? do you need to rest?" he said trying to get me up.

"no offence, but im am soo drained right now, it would be to much energy if you just carried me. just let me lie for a few"

"that... was... it was an impressive amount of weight." Dr. Axel said as Dr. Olenski rushed off.

"tell me about it" I replied. I started to feel better after a minute and got up. "do we have to continue or have I impressed you enough for one day." I said. Dr. Olenski came up to me then,

"here rose, drink up. I don't think you've had any yet." she handed me a cup of blood, it still smelled wrong even from here. I shook my head

"no thanks, I think im good"

"regardless it will probably help you get better" Dimitri said from behind me taking the cup and holding it in front of me. its 'wrongness' more defined. I leaned up and kissed him lightly

"I really don't need it, I couldn't if I wanted to." I said to him then looked at the doctor "thank-you for the offer though" she frowned

"rose, there are exactly the same amount of full bags in there that I put in there, and you haven't eaten since 2 days before we left, if anything your appetite should be growing not shrinking. and after that power exertion, you need to drink. I don't think you want to get dizzy" she was right I was pretty hungry, but I didn't want that, I wanted something sweeter. I shook my head, at both the thought and her. other me might be craving something and I didn't know what to give her.

"I know, I know. but if I get hungry I'll tell you or go get some my self. promise" I said to them and went off to go talk to my friends before they could further comment. out the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri and the two doctors chatting a bit. that night at dinner it was painfully obvious that Dimitri and the doctors were trying to get me to drink the weird blood. near the end of dinner they went to far and had a sneak attack, they poured it into my juice. I took one sip and immediately tasted the wrong blood. I spit it all out immediately. "really! fucking really! I said I don't want it! why do you insist on continually trying to force that repulsive shit at me! I. don't. want it." I yelled at them

"rose" Dr. Olenski said calmly "its no different than it normally is, why do you thing its all the sudden repulsive?" she asked

"how the fuck should I know what you did to it!" I yelled "it smells wrong! there's no way in hell im drinking that!"

"there's nothing been done to it Roza, please calm down. I promise nothings been done to it" Dimitri said to me cup in hand. there were a few people left in the kitchen but by now they were near or at the door way. I backed away from him toppling over a chair behind me. it all started to happen in slow motion, apparently Dr. Axel was behind me carrying a cup of straight blood, when the chair hit him, he tripped splashing the entire cup on me as I turned. as the taste of it in my mouth and the smell of this wrong blood got to me I let out a scream and kicked the chair spitting the wrong blood onto the floor, when a new scent hit me. I looked over at the Conta royal standing at the door way gripping her arm blood seeping out of her sleeve. apparently the chair broke and a leg flew off and sliced her arm as it passed. we were both looking at each other with wide eyes, I stared at her as the scent of her blood reached me and my face twitched a bit. I saw 3 guardians go over to her looking at me, one ripped open her sleeve and immediately started to tie it above her cut. the smell hit me full force and I covered my face and nearly retched on the floor, saw Lissa coming towards me but I could smell her blood too and I backed away from her. Dimitri's hand was on my shoulder, his blood wasn't as bad as the others it was just so strong and over powering that I had to get away. I pushed him away, and ran towards the door, a guardian tried to stop me but I rammed him out of the way and fled for the steps away from all the horrible smells.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and into our room, I slammed the door and nearly fell into the toilet throwing up. I heard light knocks turn into more serious knocks then into bangs on the door since I was throwing up so loud everyone in the hall probably heard me. they stopped and a minute later I did too, I was so exhausted I didn't have the energy to get up and unlock the door, or even use the shadows to do it for me. they swirled around me worriedly and kept darting off and coming back a few seconds later, I couldn't move much less think of what they meant, I probably passed out. I thought I heard the window open a minute later and then the door opening, I heard Dimitri and a few others enter the room and the bathroom door open to revel And'drex. his eyes widened at the sight of me, and what a sight I musta been, he carefully lifted me up and carried me to the bed. I felt Dimitri near me stroking my face, and kissing my forehead.

"roza, roza, roza, can you hear me answer me, Roza please" I heard him say. I weakly opened by eyes and turned my head slightly in his direction "oh roza I was so worried. im sorry, im so sorry I tried to force it on you, im so terribly sorry roza" he said. I couldnt muster enough strength to speak to him. '_oh Dimitri, it wasn't your fault it was all that blood, I couldnt handle it, and then Conta started bleeding and the smell got 100 times worse. its not your fault'_ I thought to him. **'oh roza, im glad your ok. but you need to rest for now'** he thought back. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, I felt Lissa's hand enter mine as she layed her head next to mine. Dimitri stayed still for a few more seconds before jumping up.

"what the hell are you doing here! how did you get in here." he shouted at And'drex

"trying to help her!" he hisses "since apparently you can't get through a simple door!" he said

"we were trying!" he yelled back " how did you even get past the wards" he yelled

"I would do anything to get to her if she were hurt or in need no matter how agonizing. you weren't there, she was retching so loud I could hear it half way to town! poor rose was in so much pain so lonely, and where were you? outside banging on the door as if she was going to magically stop to let you in" he snapped at Dimitri.

"guys please stop! Lissa said. I still couldn't move and I didn't have the energy to open my eyes anymore. I heard shuffling and I realized my door was still open, drawing crowed. their scents were going to taint the room, I didn't have anything left to throw up. I frowned slightly when I heard Lissa speak up again.

"thank-you And'drex, for letting us in and saving rose. Dimitri appreciates it too." she said getting up and stopping Dimitri from making any further comment. I felt her hand leave mine as she backed away "thank-you again, but if theres nothing else, it would be easier on everyone if you please left." she said

"of course" he said suddenly right from where Lissa's voice was, I heard a small whimper "you are her closest and best friend, so I would not ever hurt you, you need not worry. but they do" his voice turning dark "I have no need for you, especially when you bring pain upon rose. you keep that horrid blood away from her, from now on it will only be toxic to her and so will yours. if you ever try to force it on her again you will be seen as a threat and killed immediately. now get out of her room before the scent of your filthy blood taints her room" he growled "and im afraid you will have to leave to miss Lissa, your blood will saturate her air, she should be well by morning after rest." he said calmer and politely to Lissa. I heard feet shuffle and the door shut.

"are you leaving to" Dimitri said darkly and emotionless from near the bed. I heard And'drex sigh

"not yet, not until she's fully sleep and I can be assured her body is healing itself"

"she is, and it is now go."

"no, Dimitri. im sworn to protect her to keep her safe. after the horrible accident that happened last time I'll be sure not to make the same mistakes again, starting with underestimating how others affect her. I had no idea how hurt she was when they forbade you two to be together and surprised and powerless when you took your lives together. I will not let it happen again, you must understand things will change drastically for her in the next few days and she will be terrified out of her mind, but of course her personality will prevent her from showing it you have to be there for her always."

"I am there!" Dimitri raised his voice

"no! no you weren't you were trying to help them because they told you it _might _help her. believe me, she knows what's good and what's not. whether she has an explanation or not her body knows and if its refusing to do something listen, your on her side Dimitri, hers alone. not a mediator. not a bring-them-to-a-middle-ground guy. her side and they need to bend for her or back off she will follow you, wherever you are she'll be. don't let them get that control over her. don't ever let her get trapped in a corner with them in which she can't escape. she may be special, but she's still 17 and the weight of 2 worlds just got loaded onto her shoulders all at once its stress full. so do your job to take that stress away and keep them off her back." I heard him move to the window and slid it up "and remember no mater how good or bad she'll become its never to late to switch sides, since there are 2 of them in that head of hears." I didn't know what that meant or what to think of the conversation, I felt like some one else had said something but I was so tired and the world fell silent.

**Dimitri**

after the strigoi left I sat down next to rose on the bed. he coud have been lying, but he was right about one thing. The weight of two worlds was now on her shoulders, and I did need to be there for her. she was my mate, and no one and nothing was ever going to take her away from me. we would always be there for each other when we needed each other and now, my roza needed me. I layed down next to her and pulled her into my arms as I fell into a dream-less sleep


	36. Chapter 36

**well thanks for the amazing reviews, ones like those make me wanna update faster, i ment to post the day after but i got caught up with japanese homwork and writing this short stoy thing for english (still not eeeeeeeven done and is no longer short) but i wont be able to update over the weekend aor prob next week cuz it gots A LOT of writing to do :) **

**Rose**

I woke up in dimitris arms.

**hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter, after te last super long one i decided to wright one equally as great but alot less so reviw please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No but seriously i wrote that, saved, came back later and was like. wtf else do i need to write, its perfect just like this! but alass i just might have to go on. (still rose though)**

i snuggled up to him a little closer and was going to go back to sleep, when I jolted awake and jumped to the floor waking up Dimitri

"roza whats wrong!" he said as i was running out the door. i ran across the hall and began beating the living shit out of lissas door. about 10 seconds later Lissa came out screaming and hugging me tightly as we jumped up and down together

"what the fuck is going on!"

"whats the matter girls" Dimitri and christian said at the same time from behind us.

"ohmigod rose! happy birthday!" Lissa said

"I know!" I screamed

"THATS what I got woken up for?! im going back to bed" christian said

"well while I agree with your reasoning to go back to sleep everyone will be getting up in less than an hour so might as well get up now" Dimitri said

"wow, come one come all, rose is awake early!" Lissa said

"yea guys once in a life time event see it while you can. cuz it will never happen again." I said

"so how ya feeling" Lissa said

"all better good as new, I have a major headaches buts that's not gonna get in my way" I said

"awesome I have so many surprises for you." she said and bounced off into her room. I turned towards Dimitri and asked

"well, do you have anything to say Dimitri?" he pretended to ponder.

"mmm, no nothing comes to mind" he said. I huffed playfully and hit him in the arm. we went back into the room to get ready, as soon as the door shut Dimitri was on me kissing my neck and shoulder from behind. "happy birthday my beautiful lovely mate" he said between kisses. I turned around and kissed him for a minute

"IM 18 now, you can now legally join me in the shower." I said leading him towards the shower.

"roza we have to get ready..."

"Were early, we can be late and pretend like this whole early thing never happened" I said into his ear. he smiled at me and we took a nice long shower together. when we got out and got dressed Lissa and christian were just emerging from their rooms, we went down together. some people were already there, more to arrive later. the kitchen smelled heavily of cleaning products and bleach, not a hint of blood. I began making Lissa and Dimitri some toast while gripping a plate full of eggs for myself. the room changed, like there were to many people in here.

"surprise!" Lissa said, I saw behind her my mother enter the kitchen. to say the least I was... befuddled

"what... what are you doing here?"

"its my daughters 18th birthday, why shouldn't I?"

"well I thought we had a tradition going on, you don't do shit for my birthday no calls, texts, e-mails. and we pretend like we aren't even related" I said harshly continuing to make the toast while eating some of my eggs. I didn't completely hate her anymore but we weren't buddy buddy like that.

"rose, no" Lissa said, it took a lot of planning and pleading to get her and her charge here for this one day so she could be with you, so drop it for today and then tomorrow you can have your death match with her alright" she said

"I guess that seems fair" I said **'roza your not gonna kill your mother, just let it go for one day, please for me?'** Dimitri said in my head _'oh all right, but your gonna owe me, comrade'_ I said to him, he smiled. Lissa, me, Eddie, christian, and mia finished in record time and we all got up to leave.

"where are you guys going in such a rush?" my mother asked

"outside, were just gonna go listen to music and have a little before-party till you guys come out, so take your time please" Lissa said as we all shuffled quickly out of the house. we started some music up and were messing around when Eddie found the tennis ball I attempted to throw at 'Guardian' Dann, but missed as he sneezed, on the other side of the field. we played around with it and threw it around before we went back to the music. I continued to bounce the ball in a 'net' of shadows when I suddenly had an idea, I wondered if I could make the shadows into a platter or shield like fashion then I could carry things on it, then maybe I wont have to pile every thing onto one plate I could carry 2 or 3 plates! I worked on it for a few minutes until mia and Lissa came over.

"rose?" Lissa asked "why aren't you going nuts? you love this song" she said. I explained to her what I was doing

"that pretty cool" mia said while they watched me, a few moments later the guys came over and started watching me get this,

"you know it would be a lot cooler if you could fit a person on it, then you could have someone airboard, like surfboarding on air" crishtan said. DING! I just got an idea.

**Dimitri**

after breakfast we decided we would give the teenagers and rose a few minutes before we started practice so they would be more cooperative. we had a guardian watch them from the window to make sure they didn't accidentally kill themselves. after about 20 minutes Dr. Axel came out,

"ok, let's get this started, the sooner we start the sooner they finnish and the longer they can party later" he said. I didn't trust him, something in the back of my head told me not to. he never really gave me a reason to belive that he would hurt my roza but I felt like he would, he was... off.

"your right doctor let's go" Dr. Olenski said, we all exited to get ready for practice. we all arrived at the field to find that it was empty, the music was playing and for some odd reason, there was a tennis ball bouncing up and down on nothing.

"where the hell are they?! i thought they were being watched!" Dr. Axel yelled. before anyone could say anything we heard their screams from the woods, we all ran at the screams my heart beating faster hoping rose was ok. suddenly the screams picked up as they burst out from above the trees going higher towards the middle of the field. they suddenly began to drop as they rounded the field and when they were nearly 100 feet from us they dropped about 5 feet to the ground. we ran over to them to see if they were ok, and they started laughing!

"oh my god rose!that was soo terrifying!" mia yelled as she laughed

"let's do it again! you didn't drop anyone this time" Eddie said getting up

"yea, but this time put a shadow in the girls mouths or something. they are going to make me go deaf with all that screaming" Cristian said

"hey!" the girls yelled together. as they were all standing

"oh, hey guys!" rose yelled over to us.

"what on gods green earth were you doing? where were you? and how on earth did you do that?" Dr. Axel yelled getting a little red in the face.

"well it all started with that tennis ball over there and the thought of carrying food on my shadows. untill christian came up with the marvelous idea of carrying people on them, and so shadowboarding was born." rose said dramatically. "how i do it? ill never know, it just comes and we flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she said as she and the others are lifted into the air quickly and zoom too the other end of the field screaming as they go. when they are about to hit the forest they are jerked up and sent over the trees and out of sight.

"was that normal? has that ever happened before?" the doctor asked, looking more and more lost. we shook our heads still looking to where they dissapeared. i was about to call out to rose in her head when we heard the screams from behind us

"hit the deck!"

"get down!"

"move out the way!" we heard them yell as just in time they flew where our heads once occupied. this time they rolled onto the ground a few feet from the air and stood up.

"ok rose, _that_ was scary" Eddie said, as they started to walk towards us again. there were so many questions in everyone's eyes, before they spilled out rose put her hand up.

"no I really dont know what happened, as seen it just happens when i think of it. no it wasnt taught to me, i just tried it with the tennis ball then me then everyone. and technically since im not covering them just what they stand on they were no danger." she said answering all the big questions. i walked over to her,

"are you ok birthday mate?" I asked hugging her.

"amazing, Dimitri. we were flying like literal flying it was great!"

"well despite the day we do need to get started" Dr. Axel said, trying to regain control

"yes, but actually I would like to see this new trick of hers, see how it works." the queen said

"what why?" rose asked

"well you couldn't do it yesterday, didn't even know about it. now suddenly you pretty much have it mastered in 30 minutes or less, whats so special about this one that takes such a little time to master?" she replied

"you know rose she does have a point, what makes this one different" Dr. Olenski asked. rose thinks for a second.

"well my others require me to cover the entire item and guid it, but this just a simple platter for them to step on, so I don't use as much to do it." she said happily

"that does make sence" i said "well ok then let's get to mastering this new trick of yours" i said starting the training. we worked souly on that all day, and by the break she had it nearly down, she could almost let others control their own 'shadowboard'. we sat away from everyone else under a tree when i decided that i should tell her about Tasha, big secrets shouldn't be kept. and this one was too old.

"Rose, ive restarted talking to Tasha. nothing serious just a call or a text here and there, she apologised and..."

"when" she said darkly, I noticed the shadows slowly sneaking up on her.

"a while ago, few weeks. the first time we went to go see the queen." I responded

"what!"


	37. Chapter 37

_Priviously..._

_"Rose, ive restarted talking to tasha. nothing serious just a call or a text here and there, she apologised and..."_

_"when" she said darkly, i noticed the shadows slowly sneaking up on her._

_"a while ago, few weeks. the first time we went to go see the queen." i responded she leaped up_

"what!"

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Roza, im sorry I didn't tell you earlier" I said placing a hand on her leg "things got so busy, and when it happened you were nervous enough I didn't want to add to it."

"Dimitri, do you not remember what happened, what she did to you?!" she turned away. '**Roza you know I would never keep secrets from you im sorry' **i said through her head. I felt a rush of emotions fly through her head to fast to name, then they stopped. She turned around and smiled "O.K. Dimitri. that's fine." she said brightly and started to bounce away. Now I was worried. I got up quickly and grabbed her hand and felt her forehead,

"Roza, are you ok? do you not feel well?" I asked

"im fine Dimitri, i still have that horrible headache but im fine, maybe it clouding my judgment but you can take that as a good thing. you'll get to live! im just playing i could never hurt you. come on," she leaned up and kissed my cheek and started to lead us back towards the others. I was still a bit worried, I had a bad feeling about something but I didn't know what and decided to ask her about it later when we had more time. she continued to 'surf' around and was trying to get it so the others could surf on their own control when her mother came over and sat next to me.

"hello guardian Belikov." she said calmly and almost controlled, I started to worry

"guardian Hathaway" I responded.

"well let's get straight to the point. you've been sleeping with my daughter, yes" she asked, my stomage dropped. shit.

"well... ummm, she's kinda like my aaahhhh..." I stumbled out trying to find away to say it and get far enough away from her before she could get her hands on me. she held up a hand.

"save it. I, as well as everyone else on the planet knows by now." she said and fully turned her body towards me and looked me dead in the eye " though I'm not comfortable with the fact that your still sleeping with a minor, she's 18 now and I wont meddle, but still I want you to be very carefull Dimitri. from roses past and how things work out for her, its safe to say all the crazy shit happens to her. so every random thing that could happen will at some point every thing that can't, might. and I want you to be carefull with her, i know im not the worlds best mother but she's still my daughter any way and if something happens to her and you, or someone, could have prevented it and I find out about it... ill hold you responsible for it and castrate you. do you understand Belikov, I don't want my daughter getting hurt." she said seriously. holly shit! she would castrate me! that's not a bit too far?! but then again if something did happen to rose and I didn't stop it I would blame me to, I'd do anything and everything for her. I nodded towards her.

"I would already do anything she needed whether it was in my power or not. it would get done for Rose." I said, she nodded quickly and got up to leave

"By the way i asked you how rose was doing, which I assume is good" she said. I nodded and she left. I thought a bit about what she said true crazy shit does happen to Rose im not 100% sure what she was talking about if she was referring to something specific but id still take care of rose no matter what. we finished training really rather late that day and did only a little of what was supposed to happen today. but it was ok they all had fun and she mastered shadowbording, and the doctors had a field day observing her and how fast she discovered, mastered, and then let others use her new power. as they were all coming down and we were gathering equipment and heading off Dr. Axel spoke up before they all went to far.

"I know its your birthday Rose but please try not to go insane, you still have stuff to do tomorrow. some one will watch your party or whatever you do so you all don't get out of control" he stated. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded. all the kids made a bee line directly towards Eddie and Mia's room, since some guardians were watching the large tv and the royals had all gone to their rooms first, I was in the kitchen with Dr. Olenski, Alberta, and Guardian Hathaway I decided to make awkward conversation with them and know a few more things about her whilst I volunteered to make them all a sandwich.

"So what was she like when she was younger, Rose I mean." I asked getting the bread out

"insane, loud, stong, and a free speaker" Alberta said instantly and calmly, we all laughed. she continued to tell us a story on how Rose had once, in kindergarten or something, called her teacher a fascist bastard and threw something at her. "she was so young then, I doubt she even knew what she was saying! but she had good aim and hit the teacher in the head" we all continued to laugh. I finished the sandwiches and brought them over.

"so Janine, rose was a late at night or early morning baby?" I asked. still smiling from the story she shook her head.

"she was an all night barely made the date. technically going by human time and date system she's not 18 right now, and wont be for another 2 and a half hours. but you know it doesnt all matter now" she replied. interesting, we continued to eat and chat before going our separate ways. On my way up the stairs I brushed by rose in her friends all dressed up for the party outside. My eyes immediately found rose who was simply breathtaking wore a grey sweater dress that went half way down her arms and thigh, white leggings and some black boots that stopped mid-shin she wore a deep purple belt that matched her purple eyes beautifully. Her light make-up was done with black and some silver glitter making her look like a goddess. she flipped her curled hair and then stopped at me and gave me a short but deep kiss

"You can join our party any time you want sexy" she said, lowly so that only we could hear and continued on her way looking back only to wink at me. I smiled and went to go put some better clothes on so I could 'supervise' her party with Alberta and her mom so that she still had a good birthday and they didn't worry to much since my Roza was a bit... outgoing. Alberta was already outside when I came back down sitting in a folding chair with a light to her side, I was confused as to where they were, when I looked up and saw that they were 'floating' on a shadow when ever some one walked or the musics beat took up the shadow would ripple there. it seemed quiet, like the music and their voices werent loud enough. I sat down next to Alberta confused when she answered my unspoken question,

"She said she put a mute around it, they could barely hear us, we can barely hear them." made scene. so we sat there watching the floating party float between 5 and 10 feet off the ground up, and down up and down gently. people came and went checking on the party to make sure everyone was still alive and at one point to attempt to be upset at the pizza they ordered but all in all it was fine. till we heard someone scream.


	38. Chapter 38

**Rose.**

after practice we headed straight for mia and eddies room to get ready and reajust the party a bit. i got out my nice sweater dress that i brought for the party, showered and changed. "what if we had the party in the middle of the field, that way it would be to far from the edge for many other lazy bunns here to walk and the people who will be watching us wont do to much since they'll have too far to go" Eddie suggested.

"yea, but that still wont stop them. oh rose what if you could use your magic to put some sort of sound proof thing around us?" Lissa suggested. I nodded a little whilst I curled the ends of my hair.

"well i cant make it completely block it out but i can make it so its hard to hear from both sides." i said.

"you should do something with the shadowboarding" Cristian said

"oh yea! what if you could make a huge landing and put the stereo and table up there and enough room for us all to dance and then float us in the air!" mia said. we all nodded

"awesome that way they can't hear us, we can't hear them, and we could be like 10 feet above their heads." Adrian said from the corner, which he wasnt there earlier.

"yes, and what do you think you're doing here?" i said

"well there's no way you guys are going to have a party and have fun without me, I wont allow it." he responded I rolled my eyes and got back to work. a little while later when everyone was dressed and ready to go we all rushed out to the door and down the stairs so that we could get all set up before they came down to watch us. on the stairs we passed Dimitri, I saw him nearly gawking at me and i just had to mess with him. i flipped my hair and gave him a deep kiss that only lasted a moment

"you can join our party any time you want sexy" i said so that only he could hear me, then I winked and walked away. outside we got everything together and I hoisted us all on a giant platform about five feet off the ground and started the music, i had it so that the platform would move up and down slowly so we could be far but if we needed to get down we could wait till it got lower. we partied pretty hard and people kept coming out to see us despite that my mom, Dimitri, and Alberta was sitting right there. once we even ordered a few pizzas from the town, and convinced them to come all the way up here. when they pulled up me and Eddie jumped off and ran towards him but not before he was seen, we grabbed the pizza and gave him his money and ran back while the adults were trying to tell us off. we were to fast for them and we shadowboarded back up while the tried to yell at us from the ground. it was around 11:50 something when we started so slow down a little and talk, my headache was coming back but it was my party and I was not going to let it get ruined for some headache.

"so rose, oh chosen one, still just as confused as everyone else how the fuck ur gonna 'save the world'" Hadrian asked

"hell yea. but I figure getting rid of you would do the world a lot of good" i said and the others laughed

"rose!" Lissa said smiling "be nice"

"I'll be nice when Adrian stops being crazy"I retorted

"oh, well then i guess rose will never be nice again" mia joked, we laughed again. a few minutes later Adrian gets up and stands in the middle of our circle looking at his watch.

"ok rosie, you're in the final count down till your really 18, and its officially the date of your birth!" he said, i groaned

"I feel like the flirting is about to get so much worse" i said

"you better belive it." he said, "15...14...13...12...11...10" he started and the rest of us joined in, as we counted down i could have sworn i saw And'drex and Leon just outside the wards waiting.

"3...2...1! happy birthday rose!" they yelled and we cheered. christian was about to say something when my head exploded and i fell to my knees clutching my head. i heard their worried calls from behind the layer of pain, I started coughing and thought something was coming out, my thought was on fire. suddenly there was a scream and i wasnt sure who it belonged to. i opened my eyes and saw blood and then Lissa looking terrified, she must have been the one to scream, suddenly i felt the platform rising like the pain in my head, i couldn't control it but i had to because if it fell away we would all fall. i tried to push it down but it only seemed to make the pain worse, but finally it was close enough to the ground, when i took the platform away we all fell only a few inches and Eddie and Lissa were on me again. i felt a wave of pain burst over my head and this time i screamed throwing my head back and clutching it, I saw Dimitri and the others running towards us. i felt like my head was splitting in two, the oddest feeling of blacking out over came me, i couldn't see but i was moving and the pain was still there. what was happening to me!

**And'drex**

it was midnight, and the kids were all counting down, a few seconds off. Leon and i were standing right outside the wards waiting, we knew she shouldn't have been changed before she was 18, she wouldn't change the right way she would be and odd half-strigoi. now that was was 18 her body would attempt to fix the changes she couldn't have done months ago when she was first changed and her full powers would awaken, it would be painful.

"i wish we could have prevented this, i hate for her to have to suffer like this. especially on her birthday" Leon said. i nodded, the platform they had been parting on began to rise as we heard her young friend Lissa scream. the smell of her blood soon hit us. "lets go now, please so we can help her!" Leon pleaded

"not yet, her powers are going to conflict with the wards and mess them up, when they do we'll grab her and go." i told him. the platform lowered and they all fell off. her mother and mate were running towards her as her back arched and she screamed in pain. "be ready to run" i said. Dimitri had her in his arms as she lay on the ground, she screamed again and she pushed and struggled away from every one. suddenly you could see he entire ward system, the dome all the way to the sky and across the large area. "now" I yelled as we ran towards rose, I quickly picked her up in my arms but before I could move I was rammed by her mate off my feet. she screamed more,

"oh no you don't. leave her alone!" her mate said. Leon came and swooped her up and ran off with her, while her screams began to fill the forest. i stood up calmly facing her friends ready to give them an explanation as to what was happening, when 2 fists came at my face. I easily moved out of their reach, her mate and friend called Eddie continued to try and fight me. others came out of the house running towards us, "where have you taken her, bring her back now!" her mate yelled still fighting

"her body is finishing and fixing the changes that were made as a result of her being too young when she was 'turned' most all the guardians were out pulling out their stakes, it wasnt that there were to many, or that i couldn't take them all down without killing them it was the fresh scream of agony that rang through the forest that sent me running, I havent the time to explain she was going to pop and she was still to close to the lodge.


	39. Chapter 39

**Angeline**

It was just past midnight when I heard her painful screams, and a minute later when she entered the forest screaming still. I was supposed to be at the little hut but I couldn't fight the urge to stay away I had to help her. it wasnt long before I heard Leon and And'drex approach running, I decided to start running back so i could at least shut the door behind him. it was a stroke of luck when they decided to haul rose off to Canada on her birth day, in a few hours every strigoi on the planet is going to be aware of her and where she is. having her here in Canada and far from her friends and other civilization they would get the coordinates for the wrong place and flock to Canada when she was safe and sound in the states. even though I was running as fas as I could Leon and And'drex still passed me up. i ran for a few more minutes to the little hut we set up for this purpose exactly, there were 8 of the others already surrounding it and her agonizing screams came from within. i slowed down to approach less noisily, i stared at the strigoi guards. they weren't allowed to let anyone in except us 3, while admirers and loyal subjects of the queen would want to meet her immediately there were others who would want to harm her. since we couldnt shield her burst of power every strigoi in the world would be able to sence her those who have hated her, who dedicated their long long lives to killing her, jealous leaders who didn't like the thought of some one 'ruling' them. they just didn't know, And'drex told me that the prophesy was wrong. she wasnt going to exterminate anyone, at least not this rose. she couldn't, this rose was going to fix the magical world so that it was peaceful once again. it also talked about a good and bad side, and maybe back when it was written there was a clear side, but now strigoi could be good like us, and moroi could be worse than any strigoi out there. this rose was going to save the damphires for sure, that's the good side to her, and make the moroi and strigoi stop fighting, somehow. I entered the hut and she was sweating and screaming like crazy, her make-up was running from her crying in pain and she was wearing only her dress and leggings. I immediately began to try and calm her whilst trying to get her to drink the proper blood for her. i wasnt as old as the others I was only 8 and had been apart of their group for the past 5 years, she needed blood far older than mine right now. the waves came for about 30 minutes 10 minutes apart, while she wasnt screaming she cried or thew-up, which turned into dry heaving after an hour. twice a strigoi peaked his head in to tell us that they were searching the forest for her and that they had probably stopped for the night, and he left a note saying that we would bring her back as soon as possible. they weren't going to find her though, she was nearly 75 miles away from them and about 40 miles from any type of civilisation. about 5 hours later she went completely silent, I got worried for a second when And'drex pulled me back away from her and out of the hut. the hut shimmered and then suddenly I was washed over with the feeling of absolute raw power and emence strength, regal-ness and order my queen was here and i must follow or die. it happened twice and i was frozen in a state of awe, it was silent. i mentally felt three waves spread across the globe freezing stigoi in their tracks i horror or excitement. shes here.

**Dimitri**

we searched nearly all night for her, at first we could still hear her but it was coming from everywhere, then she started fading away as they took my love farther and farther away from me. i couldn't get into her head i couldn't feel anything it was silent, and the silence terrified me. i remember when they approached me telling me that we had to stop and i needed rest, i didn't need rest i needed rose. when we got back to the cabin the princess was sobbing and her friends were pacing the living room floor, we told them that we hadn't found her and Vasilisa had started sobbing harder. a minute later there was two quick knocks on the door we opened it up to see no one but a note on the door saying that they had her, she was '... safe' and they would bring her back as soon as possible. it infuriated me that I didn't know where she was and that they had her. the royals and some of the guardians left go to sleep and told us to wait till tomorrow and go to sleep our selves. I, along with her mother and princess Vasilisa, slept on the couch that night and slept is used loosely since I only nodded off for no more than 2 or 3 hours. I was awakened my some movement when I realized that everyone else was getting up and starting breakfast. I was instantly angered knowing that they were going to just start the day like any day while my Roza was out there somewhere probably still in pain. I went in the kitchen to urge them to hurry so we can look for her but Dr. Axel started talking as soon as he saw me.

"Ahhh, guardian Belikov I know your urgency to find Rosemarie, and trust me so are we, but we need to plan this out instead of wandering into the forest randomly like last night. sit. eat. we'll find her" I waited impatiently as they talked and planned on how to go about finding her, there were 2 hard knocks on the door and I practically ran to get it. I opened it, it was And'drex holding an unconscious rag doll rose in his arms, he walked in a few steps and stopped turning halfway towards me keeping some of his front towards the other guardians in the kitchen archway.

"she's fine, nothings wrong. she needs lots of rest and blood since we couldn't get her to drink much" he said handing her to me. I was going to demand what he done with her but he was already gone and the door was shutting. it was still for another moment before Dr. Olenski started organizing us.

"well come on. get her to the library, Axel help me start setting up. if your not doing anything useful get out of the way" she ordered we started moving and in 5 minutes she was hooked up and everyone was either in their rooms or sitting in the living room. her vitals were normal, well at least her normal, but her heart was a bit faster. slower than a normal heart but fast for her. after about 3 hours she started responding a little, not enough to wake up but she was close. I sensed hunger from her and started making her a bunch of things to eat, she must have been starving. after I got back she was twitching a little bit then shot up gasping, as soon as she was up she shrank back down,

"nguuuuhh turn off the light please" she said hoarsely, I did. I sat down next to her in the dark and presented her food to her

"I thought you might be hungry" I said, she snatched the plate out of my hands and began throwing her food into her mouth

"mm stahvng" she said with a mouth full of food, I smiled and shook my head.

"I heard talking is she awake?" Dr. Axel said "why is the light out?" he added

"because I want them out, there bright as hell" she said

"ok, that's fine. are you eating?" Dr. Olenski said

"yea she is shes almost done" I said

"ok, we'll be back when she's done" she said leaving. about a minute later she finished

"im still hungry, really hungry" she said moving closer to me.

"rose. that was a lot of food, how could you still be hungry?!" I said amazed "be carefull you still have... rose why is everything off?" noticing that the machines were all silent

"I turned them off they were so noisy and poking my arm. im gunna go get more food" she said popping out of the bed

"rose." I said as she reached the door and flung it open. the lights hit her eyes and she covered her face trying to adjust. "rose please sit down" I said she uncovered her eyes and started at me, I gasped. her eyes!


	40. Chapter 40

**here you go, I hope this will awnser some questions you may have. I have the next chapter almost edited, if A BUNCH OF YOU review ill UD tomorrow, I think you'll like that one. it awnsers some of the questions that this one dosent, like how rr... wait im not gunna tell you ! you have to reweiw and find out yourself**

_"rose. that was a lot of food, how could you still be hungry?!" I said amazed "becarfull you still have... rose why is everything off?" noticing that the machines were all silent_

_"I turned them off they were so noisy and poking my arm. im gunna go get more food" she said popping out of the bed_

_"Rose." I said as she reached the door and flung it open. the lights hit her eyes and she covered her face trying to adjust. "rose please sit down" I said she uncovered her eyes and started at me, I gasped. her eyes!_

**Dimitri**

"but Dimitri im hungry" she said. "Dimitri, hello is anyone home?"

"R..Roza, your eyes" I said staring into her beautiful brown eyes. I felt her in my head trying to look at her self through me. and she gasped to, fer fangs were gone too.

"what? what's with her eyes?" Dr. Axel asked she turned and the entire room gasped.

"oh my god Rose, are... are you?" the princess started. but Rose shook her head

"I don't feel any different." another silent moment, then the doctors got her back into the room and tested her to make sure every thing was all right, Axel kept wanting to do stuff to her eyes, and she kept asking for food. when they were done Dr. Olenski said that she was going to go get her some blood. after a minute when she didn't return Rose unhooked herself in a blink of an eye and started towards the door

"Rose, get back here and stop taking the machines out." I said

"Dimitri, I'm starving and she's taking to long" she said as she left the room. I sighed and walked behind her, I heard Dr. Olenski complaining in the kitchen.

"well she wouldn't eat it when it was normal who the fuck would eat this?!" she said exasperated.

"what's taking so long I really am starving" Rose called out entering the kitchen, those who weren't in the living room were now in the kitchen I guess it was about lunch time. "what's wrong with that? why can't I have it" she asked pointing the bag of blood. though it didn't look like blood it was to... red there was defiantly something wrong with that blood.

"all the bags are like this and I was wondering who messed with them, they even smell wrong" she said as she opened up the bag a bit. the smell instantly filled up the room, and it wasn't pleasant. but I felt like I recognized it, from somewhere... all the guardians were looking like they knew the smell. the Moroi were covering their noses and looking disgusted.

"all the bags are like that" Rose said blankly with her eyes closed. I was going to get her out before we had an incident like last time, but she reached forward and sniffed it.

"Rose! don't drink that! that's obviously been tampered with" Dr. Axel scolded. she wasn't even fazed instead she drank the whole bag.

"oh my god" she said, and dropped the empty bag shivering a bit.

"Rose, why did you do that. we need to get you back to the library, to make sure theres no side-effects" Dr. Olenski said. Instead Rose rushed forward into the fridge where the rest of the packets were and began downing them all in seconds. we all stood there frozen staring at her as she moaned and groaned while she drank.

"those strigoi did something to her, that can't be normal. one day she refuses it and is nearly killing everyone to avoid drinking it and now shes gulping it all down? no way" the Lazar royal said.

"Rose..." Lissa said worriedly approaching her and placing her hand on her shoulder. Rose didn't respond, I walked up to her calling out her name through her head. when I got up to her she screamed.

"oh no! there's no more! but im still hungry." she said in a deeper more sarcastic voice, she turned towards Vasilisa who jumped back a bit and gasped. she got up and turned towards us. her beautiful brown hair was now black and her eyes glowed purple, as well as her fangs were back.

"Rose, Roza, what happened." I said. she turned her attention towards me, and smiled seductively.

"you _must _be my mate. you are delicious" she said sauntering up to me. "but you know I think I like Thorn better, its the edgy part of a Rose. and im the strigoi part of this Rose." she said

"what? you mean Rose is...is gone?" Vasilisa whimpered

"no no. she just went through hours of agonizing pain as her body had to fix itself. she was supposed to be changed but not till she was 18 when her full power arrived and the conscious state of me came into full bloom. but since she was changed early she wasn't changed in the right way so we had to fix her up so we could all fit. Rose is just resting, and i'm hungry. so where can I get more of that delicious blood?" she explained turning. she flashed over to me and was sniffing up my shoulder and neck. "mmmmmmh, i may not want to drink that but GOD its so relaxing i could just sleep in your arms my love" she said wrapping her arms around my neck. i thought i heard the door but she jolted before it could register properly, "whats that heavenly smell?" we all turned around at the thump on the floor and the sound of a foreign female voice

"here you go Miss Thorn, i love the name you gave yourself." the strigoi named Angela or Angeline or something said dropping a body on the floor in front of her "nice and fresh just for you" she beamed. we all watched silently in horror as Rose jumped towards the body and started drinking from it, Roza whats happening to you. when she finished she leaned back on her hands sighing.

"mmmm that was satisfying, im defiantly full now" she said deeply and happily. she leaned forward over the body closing her eyes, i decided to move to get her out, the royals and the guardians looked like they wanted to burn her on a stake. i placed my hand on her shoulder and she jolted, "dimi... what... what's... why am I... oh...oh god!" she jumped up and backed into me and started pushing be back as well, she was covered in blood her shirt was a mess and it was all over her pants. she screamed "what happened, who is that, did I... did i..." she stuttered and screamed again.

"no no no miss please no" the strigoi said wide eyed "don't you worry we wouldn't do that to you miss please don't scream" she rushed over trying to comfort her without touching her and just ended up kneeling and bowing her head.

"what the hell trick are you playing at" i growled at the strigoi holing a terrified Rose in my arms

"its no trick, please let me explain. its a strigoi, I would never bring a human to her. An'drex says she can only drink strigoi blood we were going to tell her tonight but she ran out of the blood we had already placed in the fridge so he had me get some fresh blood for her."

"WHAT! you mean i just... just... i just ate... a strigoi?! why... wh... why! what did you DO to me?" she screamed and started sobbing, I gripped her tighter

"no miss please, anything else would have poisoned you, you remember how the blood you were drinking before was unsatifying and smelled wrong? it was because you were turned to early, your body wasn't able to handle and make the proper changes when you were first turned. things got half done or not done at all, at 18 your body was supposed to make changes to itself to be prepared to be turned and all you would have had was a headache and the changing would have been fine. but you were changed early and so at 18 your body had to painfully fix the mistakes that were made so that you could survive. please miss Rose clam down we never meant you any harm." the strigoi said.

"why couldn't she do her changes here, with people she could trust to help her, its safer here" the princess asked

"it didn't matter who was there with her, she was in to much pain to care miss Vaslissa, and it wouldn't have been safe for all of you if she had been here. hours after we got her and her mistakes were fixed her body sent out a message to the entire planet, 3 pulses that emminated every thing she was and everything she will be, her absolute power, her regalness..." she trailed abit looking off. "but the point is every single strigoi on the planet felt it and weather they mean to help her or kill her they felt it and will flock to her. we had to take her far away from here so they will go to the wrong place and not be swarming by your wards, by taking her we gave you a few more days" Rose was no longer crying but shaking and staring intently at the body still lying on the floor

"please, please, _please_, get that thing out of here, i... i cant look at it anymore."rose said flatly, the strigoi was about to say something but Rose stopped her "_TAKE IT AWAY!_" she screamed, and turned her head into my arms and started shaking more. the strigoi bowed once and then jerked up as if she heard something.

"ok I'll be there. i must go now, but please Rose listen. you can't use your magic AT ALL, none at least not till one of us returns to you. Dimitri you must make sure she doesnt use it, its unstable right now and will cause her pain again. please" she begged a final time and disappeared along with the body. the door shut and the room was dead silent. '_get me away from here'_ roza said into my head.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

**Rose**

Dimitri had gotten me away from everyone and i was now in the tub hugging my knees to my chest, while Dimitri was gently washing me from out side the tub. i couldnt move, i couldnt speak, I'd... I'd drunken a strigoi's blood... and enjoyed it, it was so delicious. NO! i cant think that, i wont. i shivered and sobbed a bit, Dimitri hushed me and petted my hair mumbling in russian to relax me before continuing. even though the water was warm i couldn't stop shaking, i heard the window slide open and shut a second later. Dimitri started to get up to see what it was but i panicked, i started to breathe heavier and was trying to say dont leave or stop him. but my voice wouldn't work and my weak arms moved too slow, i sobbed he was going to leave me alone. don't go Dimitri, please don't leave me.

**Dimitri**

I heard the window open and shut and went to investigate, this was no time for those damned strigoi to be prying around, rose was terrified, shaking. I've never seen her like this, and it scared and pained me to see her like this, so weak and fragile. i wanted to help her but she wouldnt talk or move, i thought a hot bath might help but she still looked terrified, like she was still looking at the body she drank. _'don't go Dimitri, please dont leave me'_ her voice called out meekly in my mind again. I froze, I turned to look back at her and she looked like a deer in headlights, oh Roza. I went back over to her and pulled her out, wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the toilet.

"Roza I'm not gunna leave you, I'll never leave you. I love you, I don't care what you did. your my mate, and I'll always love you no matter what." I said to her, she started shaking her head before speaking softly

"it wasn't me, I didn't do it, it wasn't me. it was _her_"

"its ok she's gone now, we don't..."

"NO, she's not gone!" she interrupted "she's still here I feel her, she'll always be here, she'll never go away! Dimitri she's literally apart of me and she's pleased with what she did! how can such a monster live I me? I'm evil now, you should hate me." she hung her head

"no, no, no, no, no Roza i love you. your not evil Rose I know, we can get through this I promise" i said closing my eyes and placing my lips gently upon her head.

"so does that mean you dont love me?" she said stronger and in a sadder tone of voice. my eyes snapped open to look at her, i stared into her purple eyes, her hair was rich black again and i could slightly see her fangs "does that mean you don't love me? I'm your mate too. I love you too. I'm real now, fully real and conscious. I can touch and love you now too, do you not love me because I'm the strigoi part, because I'm not the first one you fell in love with?" she asked me, I was stunned into silence i said nothing

**Rose**

she closed our eyes and allowed me to take back over, i felt myself rise into our body as she sank back into our head. I kept my eyes shut,

"she's hurt, she _is_ apart of me, and she does love you." I looked into his eyes to see his response.

"Roza... " he started then stopped and closed his eyes, thinking. " if thorn really is apart of you, then I'll love her too. I may have to get use to her, but I don't want any part of you to be sad." He said, I felt Thorn take over again, as i sank back into my thoughts.

**Thorn**

As I felt in control I grabbed Dimitri's face and kissed him,

"do you really mean it, or are you just saying that for her, for Rose?" I asked him

"no I'm not" he put a hand against my cheek looking into my eyes "Thorn, I may not know much of you but I'll try so that I can love you properly, I'm terribly sorry that I hurt you." I smiled a bit

"you know last time, when you saw me change you freaked out and wouldn't look us in the eye for a week, its nice your so excepting" I said kissing him softly.

"you remember last time? how?" he asked

"well I kinda am the curse... not really but I was the strigoi half for rose last time and was just floating around till I got born into this rose. I don't remember everything vividly but some things just come or go, like that." I said

"well that's interesting... oh hold on wait here a moment?" he asked suddenly remembering something, I nodded and relaxed on the toilet seat leaning my head back. he came back a second later "it was a box of blood packets..."

"no thanks im stuffed" I said opening my eyes looking at him, I didn't have to read his mind to know what question he was trying to ask "the last time rose was 'the chosen one' she reacted better to the bodies when first learning about drinking strigoi blood than the packets, they were simply trying to make it easier on her. I was so starved that I didn't care about anything else and I couldn't stand that horrible tasting poison she was feeding me before, I had no idea rose would do that and I kind of feel bad for her."

"so you care for rose as well?" he said. I didn't think I had said anything that would lead him to believe that but I did. I nodded.

"I do, she just needs time to relax, an agonizing night and a traumatizing day. we all need rest, come take a nap with me." I said leading him away from the bathroom and to the bed

.

.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy it! please please please read and reviw, you have no idea how good comments of any kind feel (unless of course you write them yourself) just a little 'hey that was good' or 'oh dear god that's dreadful maybe rose should...' anything I feel good and write 2 more chapters after reviews. COME ON REVEIW ALREADY! scrEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Dimitri**

I held on to my Roza/Shi Rozy(?) the rest of the day denying everyone who came to the door. I had no idea what to do with, or about Thorn. A second Rose? or something completely different, I decided to wait and see what happens. She did say she cared for Rose, but what a hello, Rose was clearly traumatized. who knows how long it will be till she gets better, it pains me to even see her like that. i heard them talking about her, I couldn't tell what about but they sounded mad. i heard that they might keep us here longer, or that they'll make the announcement to the court as well as the rest of the moroi world sooner, I heard Axel talking about more tests but I wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Later i decided to leave and go down and talk to them, to try and ease whatever tensions so that it would be easier on rose when she woke up.

"Belikov, is she awake yet? we need to talk to her" Dr. Axel said.

"No she's not, talk to me first. while i wont make any decisions, I'm sure i can shoot down any ridiculous ideas you may already have." i said to him

"well we were going to see if her powers changed, while we conducted more tests." Axel started

"absolutely not, i may not trust the strigoi but even i have to agree that she will not use her powers until she's ready, i wont let her get hurt. And she has enough tests, you wont be conducting anymore tests on her that's a final no." i said to him

"We need to see how she's changed! if she is more strigoi than before why did her heart speed up?! What's going on with her eyes?!" Axel yelled

"Well as curious as i am, i have a feeling that it wont take long to figure it out by simply watching her" I responded calmly. He grumbled and grunted something, before Dr. Olenski spoke

"We will also be staying just a little while longer. we all agreed, myself included, that since she has changed shes a new mystery and we need to be sure that she's safe to return to the academy." I nodded, made enough sense.

"We are going to also tell the public about her sooner" the queen started "no date has been set, it will still need to be discussed when we get back, if the entire strigoi world knows my people need not be left behind. we'll most likely tell them a few weeks after we get back" she said,

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't think that's a great idea she's still young has a life to live. She can't be exposed to such an intense audience so soon." I said

"I understand your hesitation, but i will not allow my people to be oblivious to the changing world around them" she said raising her voice

"And I will not have her youth stolen from her so young. you know just as well as I, as soon as a strigoi kills anyone she will be blamed for it. It will ruin her, she'll be made the bad guy before she has a chance to be good. I refuse to allow that to happen to her." I said

"Well that is the cost of..."

"No, don't even. She will NOT be made responsible for the actions of strigoi she has no control over. Why on earth would she want to help people who made her an enemy before she could even try?!" i said cutting her off and raising my voice

"I understand your concern, but that gives you no right to raise your voice at _me_." she said. I was about to respond when the princess cleared her throat, looking at the stairs. We turned to see rose leaning on the balcony,

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, continue I want to hear this." she said.

"How long have you been there?" the princess asked

"I just got here, i wanna know what this is all about." she responded. The princess caught her up with what was going on while she descended the stairs. "Well I guess it makes sence to stay here a while longer, but i cant use my powers right now. Well I mean I could but I have this feeling, I don't know its like if i touch them it will burn me... but no tests, if Dimitri is uncomfortable with them, then I will have no part in them." Rose said sitting next to me, yes definitely Rose, brown hair brown eyes no fangs, she looked better to me like earlier didn't even happen. **'Rose are you O.K.? do you still need rest?'** I asked in her head, _'yea I'm fine now, me and Thorn had a heart to heart and its all cool now'_ she replied.

"The previous topic will not be abandoned." the queen said shortly.

"I kind of agree with Dimitri, I still have to go to school. I can't be worried about all this while I'm at school." Rose said. the argument escalated and went on for awhile everyone voicing opinions and facts at each other, after about half an hour we all shared a fresh thin layer of annoyance with each other. When Rose slammed her hand down on the table shouting for those who were arguing to shut up, the room when silent. Thorn now stood at everyones undivided attention

"Listen. Yes, it is important that the people should know about me as soon as possible, its also important for Rose to live her own life at least for awhile." some people were about to speak up, but she stopped them "No, shut-up Thorn has the stage. I'm going to toss an idea out any then we'll mull around on that. What if you told the public about the prophesy, and how you believe you may know who it is? You wont say its Rose, you wont encourage any rash behavior against her. What if you waited till she at least graduated before you consider setting a date that the person is rose? That will also allow the people a few months to get used to the idea, and it will allow both she and I to hear what people think. She's gunna be a guardian and neither she nor I will allow you to fuck that up, so wait maybe a few weeks after graduation before you meet up and discuss it together so no one gets pissed." she finished and closed her eyes and sat back down next to me. It was dead silent as everyone thought over what she had said.

.

.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry, sorry. I Know its been an eternity but its the end of the yea and every things sooooooo busy. I mean im getting nothing done, then I made the mistake of getting a new sims game so that's eating at my attention like wilde fires... so sorry for the cliffy, re read the last chapter then read this one so it makes more sense. plz and thnx, read and review. P.S. there is no shame in reading and revewing days later no one will ever know so read to day and review tomorrow!**

**Rose**

When I opened my eyes the room was still quiet. I hadn't even thought of anything like that.

"I think that's a good idea, everyone gets their way somehow. The people know and I have some time to come to grips with all of the stuff that's happening" I spoke up, most people seemed to agree and got their arguments out of the way. Before I knew it, it was nearly breakfast time. We all turned when a few knocks came from the front door, I went up to get it. it was Leon

"Well not that Its not good to see you up and feeling well, I could have been any-strigoi. Some one else should have answered that door" he said inviting himself in and perching himself on the railing above us.

"The real concern is how the fuck all these strigoi keep waltzing in thro the wards." I said

"Well when you reach a certain hundredth birthday, you gain the ability to briefly stretch a hole in the wards to climb thro. but I am not old enough, and many who are cant do it since you have to practice to be able to do it, and if you don't start to practice as soon as you get it its next to impossible to learn it later. so i had someone else let me in" he said

"Why are you here?" Dimitri growled

"For Rose and Thorn of course." he said happily

"You can't have them, now leave" Dimitri growled again.

"No, no, no i need talk to them, so Thorn how is the switch? Is it smooth and easy? You haven't tried your powers yet have you?" I nodded my head,

"everything is fine" I replied absentmindedly, he nodded.

"good, well don't use them yet. after breakfast come outside so that we can help you use them, ok? great bye, see ya later" he said disappearing from the rail and shutting the door behind him. I had a slight headache and felt my self sinking_'don't worry I got you'_I heard thorn say.

**Thorn**

I heard Dimitri sigh, "as much as I hate it Roza, you can't awnser the door anymore, and do need to be more careful about what you do and where you go,"

"I'm sure she would argue with you darling mate, but she has a slight headache. so here I am once again, and I would like to argue to say give me a few days to re-learn my powers and I will be able to take care of myself." I said, one of the feeders/maids came out to say breakfast was on the table.

"so, Thorn what is the difference between you and Rose?" Dr. Axel asked as he passed me. I looked at him

"what the fuck do you think? are you color blind as well as stupid?" I said "look at me, were totally different, and they are strong difference too!" I said and went around to claim the spot next to Lissa, mumbling about idiots.

"So Thorn, I like it." Lissa said happily to me "Its neat in a risqué sort of way". I looked at her

"Your not afraid either?" she shook her head "Well this time around we found either some really accepting people or really crazy ones." I said

"Well Rose is my best friend and my sister as long as she's ok, and I can 'see' her, I don't really mind. I'm not the one to judge others"

"Well that's nice of you, I just might keep you." I said and we shared a laugh. almost everyone was seated now and we all were shoveling down our food, well I was, everyone else was 'eating'.

"Jeeze Thorn, you might eat more than Rose!" Eddie said. I shrugged and continued as they laughed. After breakfast I along with Dimitri my friends and a few Guardians headed outside to see what was supposed to be going down. '_I feel better now,__ thanks'_ Rose said as I felt her trying to push up. she hadent figured out how to do it yet, hmm. I still sank down to allow her in.

**Rose**

We were walking in the field and talking, I noticed there were all sorts of random things littering the field like boulders, tree branches, and even tires. that was when Leon, An'drex, and Angeline decided to appeared right in front of us. Jeeze was their point in life to give me a heart attack!

"I'm sorry to continue a conversation from earlier, but despite your powers, you wont be 'just fine'" Leon said immediately "no one wants to see you get hurt, except for the guys who want to kill you, and the Moroi's who can't handle your arrival... well no one here at least" he said

"ok, lets just hurry and get this over with" Dimitri said coming up next to me

"Hold on there lover boy, don't rush her. she needs to take her time, her powers are much stronger now and we don't want her to over exert herself" And'drex said.

"Are you going to wait for the rest of them or are we gunna get the ball rolling?" Angeline asked. I shook my head. And'drex nodded and pushed everyone back a bit and came behind me.

"So start with something simple, make sure you don't injure yourself or feel any pain. pick up this stone" he said pulling a stone out of his pocket and setting it on the ground. I thought about the shadows surrounding it and picking it up, but when I did it exploded! and the pieces that were coming towards me I tried to push back but instead they flew across the field. I tried to fix my mistake but And'drex grabbed my wrists "stop." he ordered, and I tried to relax my powers. "that was too much up until now you have needed to call in more power for your lacking skills you should have had, just use a little as if you were really just picking it up with your own hand" he instructed and released my wrists. He placed another in front of me and I focused on the stone, nothing. It didn't even move. I heard others approaching and turned to see, but And'drex shifted and blocked my vision suddenly behind me. "Stone, do it." he commanded

"I did and it didn't do anything" I replied

"Get angry" he said simply

"don't boss me." I replied hotly

"think angry or painful thoughts and pick up the stone Rose" he said back, I huffed and turned back around thinking how much I'd like to punch him. The stone wiggled a bit and I wobbled it off the ground.

"good, now toss it up and catch it. don't use your hands" he commanded. I rolled my eyes and tried to toss the stone, but it kept going to high. but I caught it. "don't throw so high, keep it controlled." he said

"it is controlled." I said

"No its not, you would never throw it that high if you were just tossing it." he replied

"how do you know, I could." I argued

"Yes, but you don't. I watch you." he said calmly

"That's creepy" I said

"Don't care, toss the stone normaly" he replied. I stared at him for a second, how can he be so calm after saying something like that? "I'm no stone, get to it." he said. I turned and tried to toss the stone lower. After a minute I finally got it, then he told me to throw it with my hand and catch it with the magic. after a few tries, I got that one too. "good, now move on to that tire."

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

**Rose**

"Move it"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder"

"shut up, let me think." I said to And'drex. This was day two and he was officially on my nerves.

"Don't think, just do." he replied. I was about tired of his calm demeanor, never raising his voice and always ordering me. I had managed to get through yesterday real easy but they stopped early and said they would be back tomorrow for longer. So here we are a day later and 3 hours in, I was ready to do something horrible to him. I focused on the boulder but it did nothing, which is what they all did until they exploded. I had managed to relearn most the powers and that I had gotten stronger, a lot stronger, but I still couldn't move the damned boulders. "I don't see anything happening, are you even trying?" he said

"Yes I am." I said and the boulder exploded, again. "Nice, look what you did. just shut up and let me think" everyone had learned awhile ago to stay way back, from me and the exploding boulders. "I'm going to take a break. We aren't getting anywhere" I said turning towards Dimitri

"Not until you move the boulders" he said blocking my way

"well its not working is it?" I said exasperated. I tried to go around him but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, and moving me a bit closer.

"Well, whose fault is that?" he said

"Hey! just let her take a break, and get your hands off her" Dimitri stood up and growled. he removed his hands but didn't let me go.

"Dimitri, I got this. Move out of my way And'drex." I ordered.

"Sure. after something happens with that boulder." He said calmly. I snapped I felt Thorn but not like she was going to take over like she was helping me a bit. I turned around feeling the power in me and picked up the boulder with ease and threw it at him. but he moved and I re adjusted it, to hit him, but he kept dodging it till he was right in front of me. I dropped the boulder and tried to slap him, he moved. then I screamed and full out attacked him, while he fully dodged everything. Leon came up behind me and grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head.

"You did good, always remember to use your anger. now you can rest." he said still holding me. I pulled free and knocked him away a few feet, and stomped over to Dimitri.

"Easy Thorn, its ok, I got you." he said pulling me in his arms

"I... i'm not Thorn, i'm Rose." I said pulling back, he looked at me and touched my hair pulling it closer to see it.

"Well, your eyes are purple and you have your fangs but your hair is still brown. what do you think that means Roza?"

"I think it means I could have called on Thorn and finished this earlier, and today is national Be-An-Asshole-To-Rose day." he smiled a bit.

"Or It means that _YOU_ had to manage your powers by yourself and how to conjure up Thorn for the heavy duty angry things" more Zen lessons great. I pulled away annoyed. "Roza stop, please don't be upset." I pulled back more

"I'm already upset, let me go so I can punch something and not hurt you" I yanked away and walked towards the woods. before I got there Angeline appeared with some strigoi dude,

"And'drex look-alike? this one you can actually hit." she said. whatever, I punched him as hard as I could. Felt nice, so I did again and again, he fought back a little but I was whopping ass. I felt like a video game moving so fast with orders in the waiting scene, and constantly moving forward. after a bit I started to feel better,

"Thanks I needed that, I said turning to walk back. I froze, there was a long path of destruction on the way back to the field. How long was I gone?

"Don't underestimate your strength, especially while your angry." the real And'drex said "after the first hit you were advancing faster than Angeline could keep up with, would it surprise you if I told you that first hit was 15 seconds ago?" whoa really? Awesome. "Now finish your break and head back. "he said and walked away

"Wait!" I yelled, he turned eyebrow raised. Fuck him. "I need to ask you a serious question... or two, are we in private?" he stared at me for a second flung his hand and nodded.

"Now we are, what is it your maa...Rose" he said as I glared at him for what he almost said.

"I was wondering... if I will be a danger to those I love, I mean you were there last time and a few days ago the shadows that I killed victor with almost killed Axel. though I don't love him, or like him that much, I didn't _really_ want to kill him,"

"Well to answer you question, would be yes and no. with or without control you could wipe this planet clean of every living thing on it, but with control those you love will be the safest and most protected people on this planet. Why you have such great power is beyond me because no side wants that, but your power will act on its own and its best to control it early so you don't actually hurt the wrong person." he said. I thought about it for a second

"So, why are you helping me? Whose side are you on, and what does that side want from me?"

"I am on your side. the side that you stand for whether you realize it or not, your a great person Rose, and I have utter confidence in you that you will make the world a better place. I don't know how but I think you will." I snorted at him

"make the world a better place? I'm just a tool" His eyes darkened and he rushed at me and I was up against a tree,

"you are _not_ a tool, and don't _ever_ let _anyone_ tell you any different. _You. Are. Not. A. Tool." _he growled and left. After feeling thoroughly terrified I walked back.

.

.


	45. Chapter 45

**I**** know im a horrible person because its been so long, but I have been uber uber bussy, ive been out of town for the past few weekends and i'll be out of town again this weekend. I am so sorry, just give me a little more time to get the other chapters straight O.K. sorry again.**

LISSA!

We finally were headed home, we had stayed for nearly a week in that cabin. But it was very eventful, if I wasn't afraid of Rose before I slightly was now. But I still love her so it wont cloud my judgment too much. As soon as the queen gets back she will announce the prophesy and leave out the Rose part, the rest of us will go back to school. I sat next to Christian most the plane ride and Rose was super glued to Dimitri, I thought I was cute that they were together I always knew she needed some one. I was actually surprised when Rose's mom stuck around a day or two more, and they actually bonded a bit. The whole trip is 'classified' and we aren't supposed to talk to anyone about it, but I can defiantly say that Rose is back in control of her awesome new powers and not a danger.

**Rose**

9 hours later...

It was so nice to be back at the academy, its where all my stuff is! just kidding but it was nice to sleep in my own bed again... our own bed, hehe Dimitri! I don't know what happened but I think I love that man more than when we left. I didn't even know that was possible! Since it was Friday when we returned, I wouldn't have to go to school till Monday, and I have all weekend to see and hear peoples reaction to the announcement and Monday morning to hear what everyone has definitely decided was the 'official' rumors. I am actually kind of worried maybe some one will tie our absence and the queens absence and think I was the one, which was definitely the thing that would happen to me...Or people will start asking questions and I might blurt out and...** 'Roza, I can see you worring, I can even feel you worring. Calm down love all will be alright, I promise.'** Dimitri said in my head interrupting my head rant. I smiled up at him meekly and squeezed his hand before having to let go, yea everything was official now and I still had to hide Dimitri. Sucks. we carried our bags back to our room and I left to go find Lissa, we were going to watch the queens announcement together, and Dimitri hopped in the shower. when I found her she was devouring Christian's face.

"Hey there love birds!" I said loudly so they would spring apart "Liss, we gotta go find out if she already made the speech or not, you can make-out with your boyfriend later." I said dragging her away

"Rose, she wont make it for another 2 hours, I asked some people already...why are you still dragging me" she said

"shoosh! we are going to find Mia" I awnsered

"what for?" she asked

"well, we need to be spread out so we can hear what people say, and then come back and see the different reactions" I said. she stopped

"Rose I know your nervouse but no one will guess you, and even if on the extreme down side they do, we are all hear for you. so don't worry about it." she said. I gave her a hug

"thanks Liss"

...~2 hours later~...

_"A hero will rise To end the deadly war She shall chose one side And the other will exist no more_

_A Father that is deadly and fierce And a mothers reputation that's even worse She is famous among all But that may also be a curse_

_Her heart is torn Between love and hate Doing what would be right Or choosing her mate_

_He is connected to her in a unknown way She knows him like no other Both are willing to give anything For the chance to be together_

_She's bred to be fierce And the deadliest of all But without her lover The good will fall_

_But if wed by evil And not by good Her heart will turn bad Unlike what it should_

_Whichever side she shall lead Will be the victor of this war But the decision will be hard On which will exist no more"_

**_"over the past few months I have been deeply searching for the one of this prophesy has fortold of. I belive that I may have found her, due to many concerns, I have decided to allow her identity to remain a secret until I am absolutely sure of her. I wont be announcing or hinting at who she is for a few more months, in doing so I would like everyone to get used to the idea so that you can feel safe with her around when I do uncover her identity. you may now begin your questions_**

_"how long has this prophesy been around? why has it been kept from the public?"_

**_" well there was a time when it was known but it has long since been forgotten. and I had no such worries about it until i was aproched about it, next"_**

_"why is her identity being with held? is there more you aren't telling us?"_

**_"while some people would react greatly and happily to this news, others will not. its been agreed that she should hear your responses and try to help rather than being berated from the beginning and choose not to help the moroi. if that's all next"_**

_"do you believe she is a threat and is dangerously close to helping the strigoi? if so why don't you rid of her?" _

**_"because of that right there. I am 100% sure she wont switch sides on her own accord, but with questions like that she wont feel safe and choose to go to their side for fear of her life. I'm sure no one wants to be killed because they _might_ be a threat. last question."_**

_"are you worried that others will imposter her?_

**_"no, she is very powerful. above average no one can come close to her strength and will of mind. Although... hehe... as we well know that also implies her youth. never more stubborn than when your young. while she may be young, her determination is set straight. and I have faith in her completely._**

.

.

* * *

AN: some one wanted to know why there is thorn and rose, well the truth is... the original author had put in a second character in rose before she had to end it, so when I was thinking this story up in my head I had to include the other person. it wouldn't make sence if she started with another person in her and it was never mentioned again soooooo yea, I don't like dead ends in storys,

P.S. there may or may not be changes to this chapter later


	46. Chapter 46

_**I have latterly been typing for hours and can now start posting regurly, im actually quite a bit ahead, I needed a boost in righting so im not sure when I last updated or if this one is early or late so hear you go, please review if I finnish a few more chapters and I get a bunch of reviews I will update before the week is up!**_

**Dimitri**

**1 week later**

After the queens announcement rumors flew like bullets across the Moroi world, already there were girls claiming to be the 'chosen one' or guys claiming that they had always felt empty and calling out for their 'missing half'. while I found the men stupid and amusing, Rose worried that they might try to kidnap me or her because they were so serious. I had told her that there was nothing to worry about, and that no harm would come to either of us, and all we would have to do was stay together. which had, unintentionally, lead to all night sex. all the guardians were convinced that it was some stuck up royal who didn't need the attention, the private Moroi talk show hosts all thought it was stupid, and the kids at lest the ones at this school was it one of their royals, or assigning who they thought should be the 'chosen one' making it a popularity contest. only the TV hosts said nasty things about her, and half the time they referenced her being a Moroi. we sometimes shared a laugh when they said;' if she were a dhampire...' or 'now if they had announced a dhampire...' Rose was currently in class and I was doing rounds near the front gate, since she was pretty much stronger than me now we sat and talked during 'practice' or she practiced her powers. and since she was downing around 10 packs a day the strigoi decided she was going to have to learn how to handle the real bodies. soon she would be announced and everyone, everywhere was going to know who and where she was all the time, and taking time to kill and drain strigoi blood into the little packs was 'too time consuming' and they needed to be spending their time protecting her. Idiots.

**Rose**

Everyone, unknowingly, wanted to be me. Camille Conta and some Lazar girl were battling out on who were the 'chosen one' you were either one or the other side. they were 'recruiting' people like mad, even the novices were forced to choose it was ridiculous. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, by getting into conversations, pretending to be busy, and one time jumping into a closet and climbing out the window. they were all acting like wild animals, guys going after conta and lazar like crazy, girls doing serious sucking up trying to be more popular, and worst teachers being friendlier to those who _they_ thought could be special. I was currently in class with Lissa getting weeded out by the teacher for talking to Lissa, if only they only knew I could kill they all in seconds. Lissa kicked the side of my chair 'I know what your thinking about, I can see it on your face. Stop it.' she said in my head and smiled at her and gave her an innocent look and turned back to the even angrier teacher who was seconds away from sending me to the office .

"so, how did you do it this time rose? what got you sent to the office?" Dimitri asked as he escorted me from the office to the gym foe our 'lesson'

"I refused to acknowledge her anger and looked away mid-yelling and smiled at Lissa, she popped a vein and 'forced' me out. it was kind of funny" I replied. he sighed

"any way, since field assignments are coming up soon, I realized you have been advancing so quickly you might have a little trouble dialing it back for the assignment, so you don't injure someone. Don't give me that look Rose, just trust me. Don't give me that look either Thorn it doesnt work" he said as I shifted my eyes back, "some times you two... huuu... go get changed Roza" he said half whispering to himself. I had actually learned how to shift my eyes purple and extend the fangs, while I cant do it at the same time im kinda working on it when I'm board. We got started and I immediately kicked him to the wall,

"Dimitri, are you O.K.? do you want some help love?" I asked as he was getting up

"no Roza, it's better if you get this out with me you wont be taken out on some poor unsuspecting guardian." I helped him up anyway. about 2 hours in Leon showed up,

"if you weren't allowed to be at the cabin Leon, you REALLY shouldn't be here. what do you want and why can't it wait?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. oh! and by the way And'drex wants you to come out tonight, he has something to show you. Dress nice, he'll feed you, both" Dimitri was growling now, "and you come too, later though. we will pick you up later promise." he finished, and disappeared.

"no" Dimitri said,

"I've already made up my mind"

"good so your not going"

"I am." he was about to say something but I cut him off "Dimitri, I need to learn these things, and why I have to do this first part alone I don't know but im going" he sighed

"ok Roza, just be careful ok?" I nodded and gave him a kiss as we finished up practice

.

.


	47. Chapter 47

**Rose**

I was almost ready to be picked up by Leon, or who ever was coming. I decided to were a simple red strap less dress and black heels. Dimitri was sitting on the bed reading one of his westerns deeply,

"Dimitri are you still mad at me?" I stopped and asked him

"No Roza, I'm a little worried but no I;m not mad" he said not looking up, my heart panged a bit. I sat on the bed and took his book

"are you lying to me?" I said looking into his eyes

"I said I wasn't mad, I understand why you have to go. I just wish you wouldn't be alone with a bunch of strigoi." he said taking his book back. I sighed and finished getting ready

"Hey, the window was open, you ready Rose?" Angeline said from the window. I nodded and grabbed my shoes and lept from the window, we ran through the forest and to a car on a road a few miles from the academy. I got in fixed my hair and put on my heels.

"so where are we going?" I asked

"To some restaurant, don't worry I'll be there to so it wont be weird" she said. as we arrived I saw plenty of people in the restaurant, which was strange since it was so late. And'drex was sitting at a table waving us over,

"Ladies, so rose how is school going?" he asked me

"you tell me, you are listening aren't you?" I said leaning forward

"well I'd like to hear your opinion on it." he replied, leaning forward a bit. I leaned back and crossed my legs

"well its school as usual, but those girls are nuts! Have you heard them?" I said and they both nodded

"at first I thought they were just playing around but Camille _actually_ believes its her, she thinks she _deserves _it." Angeline said, I agreed

"so what am I here for, and how long have you been here? this place reeks of strigoi, although that's not a particularly bad thing"

"to answer your questions." he responded I thought for a second

"what do you do when your not creeping?" I asked, he looked confused for a second "that's a question answer it" I said

"not much, its not creeping were trying to keep you safe. and keep only the safest around you. Now isn't there..."

how do you determine if a strigoi is safe, they are all dangerous" I asked interrupting him. "well, its also a question" he shook his head and rolled his eyes

"weather or not they'll serve and protect you, that and..."

"no no no no, your way to far out of line there, do you have a girlfriend? you should it might loosen you up." I said. he was visibly stunned.

"what dose that have to do with _anything_ this is supposed to be serious, no and I don't need one because I already have a partner. she's off in the city training some new 'recruits'. close your mouth." I was utterly shocked, and by the look of it so was Angeline

"Blondie is your girlfriend?!" she said "since when?!"

"oh Angeline, don't get caught up in her distractions too... you two are such gossips. about 30 years, don't react like that." he said when our faces froze in the 'you-must-be-lying-to-me face'

"you've had a girlfriend for 30 years and your still stuck up?!" I said

"yes, no. listen, serious questions now we are off the topic of me. ask serious questions"

"yea yea, I got what I needed. so how much do I need to learn am I almost there?" I asked

"no where close, you must see the best. the absolute best of both kinds, and the most hideous and disgusting people of both kinds before you make a dissision."

so there's only one dissision, one side must die. all of their good as well as bad while the bad of the side I choose lives?"

"yes. unless of course you can find another way, as long as you promise not to tell anyone were going to send you traveling to see everyone." Angeline said

"it will be after you graduate but its a total secret, that you can't even tell Lissa or Dimitri... not yet anyway" And'drex said

"so there's a plan B?" I asked

"only if you make a reasonable one" he replied

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"you can't just... not do it, you can't do what you did last time, and you can't shrug it off for a long time till something new happens." he answered

"Rose also, this isn't a popularity game like at the school. you have to keep at what your doing, even if the Moroi hate it, or hate you. do what's best, what feels right to you. no one can do but you." Angeline said leaning over with her hand on mine "they are hear." she said looking at the door and leaning back. I turned to see Dimitri and Leon coming in the restaurant, I waved them over. Dimitri sat down next to me and Leon pulled up a chair.

"so what is this? another 'lesson' for her?" Dimitri asked

"no. no lesson tonight. well sort of, we want to show you a little how un alone you are." And'drex started

"look around at all these people, the diners, the waiters and waitresses, the cooks, everyone." Angeline said, we did

"all these people are hear for you, not fans but 100% followers like us 3. you can trust them as much as you can us. and I know that right now you don't trust us much but these guys will do anything for you and have no opinion just like we do." Leon finished as everyone got up and came around our booth

"take this phone, its not a regular phone to use, its an emergency phone. it has all of out numbers in it along with a picture of the face so you know who your calling and if you need a pick up, you'll know what they look like" And'drex said handing me some sort of Nokia

"and it will survive the apocalypse" I said tapping the Nokia insignia with my finger, a few smiles. tough crowed. Dimitri and I spent a little time talking to the strigoi in a sort of get to know you session but it was short and quick and soon we were allowed to go home.

"and you were worried" I said to Dimitri on our way home, he rolled his eyes and smiled just a little but said nothing as he placed his hand on mine

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

_**I really apologize, i'm not quite sure what to fill between the two chapters so I decided to skip some stuff. I really hate skipping weeks at a time and saying little to nothing about it but idk I had no idea what to say. sorry:( also, while we are in between chapters, start thinking of some questions that you want the Moroi to ask rose when she is finally reveled. when you have some put them in a review or pm me, I will of course give you credit for the question you ask and I will edit it into my story some how, so start thinking of some Moroi-like questions, some dhampire-like questions, and if you can word it right trick me into reveling some things about the future of this story... so start asking please and thank you! **_

**Rose**

The field assignments started yesterday morning and I was put with the great Christian, I was going to put up a huge fuss but I decided against it but I did give the 'assignment hander guy' (stan) a real dirty look. Although it could have been worse, and while I was a bit worried about Lissa, I soon learned she was paired with Eddie and that made it tons better. since a few guardians and Christian were in on my little secret, they decided to make mine a little tougher and we would meet in an sort of isolated field and a bunch of guardians pretending to be strigoi would attempt to take him from me. So far everything is going well and the only fights I had heard about were a few after school yesterday, I hadn't seen them though. instead Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and I hung out a bit in the library before parting ways for the night. I slept on a shadow bed that I had made by the door, Christian thought it was really cool. while I can say he's not my favorite guy I can't say I hate him anymore, and while he's not Lissa I bet I could handle him for a few weeks.

_1 week later... _ _walking back from school, alone by field_

I heard the guardians moving in the trees, they were attempting to be silent but I still heard them. it was my first mass attack and I started to tell Christian to cut across the field so I could have a clearer vision of them coming at me. we didn't make it quite across the field when 4 guardians jumped out of the trees straight at us, I was trying to remember the lessons Dimitri taught me on being soft when I pushed Christian behind me and threw a punch at the closest guardian. she stumbled back a bit as a foot and a fist were headed my way, I easily blocked them and began fighting the 3 only realizing that 2 more had come out and I had lost sight of the 4th guardian who came out with these 3. I tried to take control of the situation and get the guardians on one side of me so that I could better keep Christian behind me, all it was doing was pushing us back closer to the forest since they stayed in a circle around us. I decided to hit a little harder so as to put one or two of them down and break the circle, after a minute or so openings began to show and I started 'staking' them with my fake stake. when they were all down a few of them congratulated me, told us to head back to the dorms, and walked off.

_a little over 5 weeks later..._

as the trials wrapped up, it was either looking really good for people or really bad. I had 8 successful group attacks and 5 or 6 one on one attacks that went really well. I had a pretty ok time with Christian and I do like him a bit more, needless to say Lissa was super happy to hear that, saying it was a Christmas miracle. I actually had Saturdays off as well because I needed to 'learn to hunt' and keep up my regular practices, and that needed two days. since this went so well im actually really glad to go on to my guardian tests in a few months, I know im going to kill it.

_the guardian trials..._

I was really nervous, Dimitri was here with me in the back as the other novices were going a bit nuts too. he was relaxing me with calm words in a language I didn't understand, obviously Russian, but I was more worried about overdoing it or Thorn coming out. she was still the only one who could control the switch, I was also worried because last week we got a call from the queen saying we had a meeting with her a week after my graduation about when we were going to reveal my secret, life was never going to be the same again.

_later..._

"congrats Roza, you did great. better that great you were amazing, you got the highest score of your whole class." Dimitri congratulated me

"that almost makes me feel worse" I groaned

"even with your 'unfair' advantage, you got this score all on your own. you were the only one with actual strigoi, about 5 times as many fights as the others and the hardest course. everything was all you, so relax Roza." he said to me kissing my head

_a few days later on jets to court..._

I was relaxing on the jets next to Dimitri and Lissa reflecting. It was actually the first time I relaxed since before the trials, see after they were over Lissa threw me a little party and invited my mother whom introduced me to my Dad! like it was no big! although she left the next day he stayed around for a few days and is on the plane with us. he's actually pretty cool, I realize now that I get my entire attitude from him. he even helped me cause hell to the teachers I hated, Stan, and shared stories of the hell we have caused in the past. while I defiantly wont be calling him Daddy anytime soon the old mans pretty cool, and I cant wait to abuse the new power I have since he's practically like a Turkish mafia man. whether he claims it or not. we were packing up everything, while me and Lissa had less stuff than the rest of the school we were extremely lazy and only packed one thing an hour, and had to do everything last minute. Actually when we land we have to get ready for some guardian thing, where the novices walk around and Moroi check them out and stuff.

.

.

_**I know this chapter was really bad and choppy, im sorry but I couldn't think of what to fill it with. if you want you can just imagine the original text from the book with my small changes. Sorry guys**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**I had to update this chapter along with the last because it was so terribly bad, and just a let down on my part so I am so completely sorry, also idk why but some how my writing style changed even though these chapters were written on the same day... while I hope its for the better read and review. also ask up some questions you want the Moroi to ask rose, or Dimitri, or anything credit will be given to the asker and I will put in as many as possible no matter how long the chapter turns out to be. so please please please ask those questions.**_

**Thorn**

I was back in the small meeting room that I spent so many weekends in a few moths ago, this time with a few less people and my old man.

"Rose, nice to see you and your posse again." the queen greeted us

"yea, me and my posse are gunna wrangle us up some..." I started before Dimitri nudged me and Lissa shouted in our head.

"yes well, lets get straight to business. I think its pretty clear the public is not only ready but so are we to tell them about you."

"I understand you wanna expose us as soon as possible, but we want to settle a bit first"

"well how long is this going to take? and how come you always show up as Thorn with me?" she replied a little huffed

"well one we were thinking about a month unless absolutely necessary, and two its the only way to get you to listen." I replied

" fair enough I will see you again in a few weeks then. and I don't want to 'expose' you girls, but I also don't like keeping things from my people" she said and we left.

"so Thorn, were do you want to go or do first?" Lissa asked I shrugged

"I don't know, if we are supposed to be settling and we want somewhere that's comfortable we could go look for a place to live since its obvious we will stay here awhile." I suggested

"Oh yea! that would be fun guys, I also have to go get another guardian. everyone insists that I have a whole bunch, you guys gunna come with!" Lissa said excitedly. I really liked her she was so bubbly and happy all the time, but in a good way.

"Gee, I would love to come with you, but I... have... to... go visit my aunt, I haven't seen her since I got hear and I would hate to stay here to much longer without seeing her. anyone with me?" Christian said. Eddie and Dimitri raised their hands ready to bolt. Lissa and I laughed

"fine go you wimps, but next time you don't want to spend a day with your girlfriends just say it" I said and we laughed again as the left.

"since its just you and me, you wanna get our nails done?" Lissa asked

"sure why not" I replied as I sank down to allow Rose up.

**Dimitri **

After we left the girls, Christian and I left to go meet Tasha. Eddie had left to go do something else just trying to get out of the girls way. Tasha had stayed true to her word and been nothing but friendly, she hadn't tried anything and we had only called or emailed each other since we last met. I was still on her and I knew she still made Rose a bit angry, so I wasn't getting to close plus I'm sure rose is fine since I'll be with Christian. we had actually been talking about me being his guardian, with rose being with Lissa and needing 2 or more guardians rose needed to focus on her more and the best way we thought of is if Lissa had rose and another guardian and I would guard Christian so that way we would be together often and Lissa was still properly protected.

"Dimitri? dude anyone home?" Christian asked. I looked up and noticed we were in Tasha's house, must have checked out for a minute

"yea sorry what were you saying?" I asked

"the special girl the queen was talking about, she's practically every where now. people cant wait to see who it is"

"yea, I wanna see the real person instead of all the royal brats who claim it to be her" Christian said

"oh yea! or those guys who keep popping up saying that they are her mate, or they have felt like they were 'missing something' their whole lives" Tasha joked, we laughed

"I pity them when she is revolted by the ancient old guys who try to hit on her" I said, and we laughed again.

"I know they are so old! like triple digits!" Christian said. "so aunt Tasha what do you think about her?"

"well I have no idea I haven't seen her yet. though I really hope its not actually one of these poser girls, then were in trouble. so its just a mystery to us" she replied. we talked awhile longer before we left to go find the girls.

"so you know Dimitri, I think its a great idea for you to be my guardian. I already know its important for you to stay with Rose, but later I could totally use that excuse to stay with Lissa so it works both ways, on our way back do you want to stop by the center to make it official?" he asked me, in the car

"that sounds great, we might see the girls there too" I said as we turned and saw the girls enter. he honked the horn and they stopped and waited for us.

"hey guys! come to help us pick out some guardians for Lissa?" Rose asked, I noticed that they had done their nails and were walking funny

"yea, we decided to get me 3 more because soon 'it' will be released, if some people who don't like 'it' might come after me. and rose might not always be there since she will have her own things to do, plus there will be enough for Christian if rose and I have to go to 2 separate places and she needs Dimitri." Lissa said I nodded and we entered.

.

.

_**please don't forget to ask your questions, keep asking them because I will go in and add them later till I post the chapters... I might even use them later in the story**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**so**__**rry sorry I know its late, I procrastinated on Monday and tseday when I thought about it and then lost connection for two days so I will post another chapter later in the week. also please please please ask some questions you want the Moroi to ask rose or Dimitri later on when they are reveled, I can continue to write without those questions. please leave them it the review section so I don't get up to the chapters with no other chapters and then take another month or two to update PLZ PLZ PPLLLZZZ!**_

**Rose**

we had been in the guardian building for about 15 minutes looking through profiles of guardians for Lissa we could both agree on, she thought she should choose but I told her that I should pick people I could feel safe with leaving her with since I couldn't always be there like I wanted. so we kept disagreeing, we had a small pile of maybes. the guys were getting Dimitri and Christian settled, one of the guys walked over to us

"do you need any help princess?" he said

"no were good" I replied without either of us looking up, he stood there for a second longer before speaking again

"if you want you could actually talk with some of them, since they are all pretty much here" he suggested

"no thanks"

"yea please" we said at the same time I looked at her, "yea we would" I said and he walked off

"why?" she asked

"I would rather meet them and get a feeling from them, read their shadows and get to know them rather than just papers." I replied I left her to go find us some water since it was going to be awhile, when I found a fridge with some water I noticed there was almost a line to were Lissa was sitting. oh boy, I just realized that as the last Dragomir princess she would be a hot want. I started to look at their shadows trying to find a nice or calm shadow in the bunch, nothing so far but I could check later when I could see them better.

"hey, back of the line little miss new" a guardian said as I was walking up, instead of causing a scene I just rolled my eyes and went in and saw Lissa explaining things

"so there will be one who will always be with me when I leave or go to school, and two who will accompany me if Rose can't be with me. oh hey! you read my mind!" she said when she saw me. I sat next to her and checked out their shadows as she talked. "what do you think of these two Rose?" she asked

"well they aren't evil so that's good, and I think we put them in the pile, I recognize their faces." I said looking away from their shadows to the pile of papers

"may I ask a question princess, I hope its not to personal" one of the guys said as I found the other guys paper, Tim Andrews.

"go right ahead" Lissa replied

"are you planning to replace Rose? or two in her place when she can't protect you?" I stared up at him evilly

"oh no I would never replace Rose! she's like my sister, but we can't stay connected at the hip at all times and even though she doesn't want to ever leave, she will have to and she wants some one she can trust to temporarily take her place" she smiled. we were there for nearly an hour longer before we started to get tired. the guys had actually left awhile ago and it was just a few left, we had put up a little sign that said we wont make any decisions for a few weeks since everyone wanted to know. when we were finished we headed back to the temporary hotel for the newly graduated. it was supposed to be cleared out 2 weeks after graduation, so we had a week left to do something. some Moroi had gone to their parents and new guardians to the guardian housing. others had jobs and were in the process of leaving with their new charges, some Moroi who were going to college's and had proof were allowed to stay until their school started up in a few weeks. we had taken some people's papers with us to look over later, Dimitri was kind of secretly staying with us since I wanted him near and it was for graduates only. when I got in Dimitri was unpacking Chinese food

"saw that you were coming back and you were hungry, you like Chinese right?" he said looking up

"I love all foods, you are absolutely the best ever! I don't think I could love you anymore right now!" I said giving him a huge hug and kiss, he smiled and handed me the chopsticks.

"so how was the house hunting?" he asked as we started eating

"well Liss and I must be getting smarter because instead a stand-alone home, we decided to get roomy apartments. we actually saw Abe again after the 3rd house and he got us looking at real places. we saw this really cool apartment real high, that got us thinking we needed like a fortress or hidden base for when things get crazy. so we actually want to move in sooner rather than later." he looked shocked

"wow, that's really... that's planning ahead. are you sick or something? I mean its great but wow, great rose" he said kissing my forehead "it was nice of Abe to help you girls too, now lets see what you got"

"yea, so we narrowed it down surprisingly quick after we eliminated houses. so we got a double penthouse right next to each other, there's on when we are in the same building just down the hall, this one is two different buildings but if they are close to each other. and if we get do that then the giant windows are actually on the same floor so we could wave at each other from the living room windows! but don't worry there is a street and a cute little jogging park between them. this one is the second largest but we are right next door again. and all of them are 2 bedrooms except for this one which is a studio apartment. so what do you think?!" I said laying them all out and watching his expression. as he continued to look at them his brows furrowed

"Roza, when you all looked at these did you see how much they cost?" he said hesitantly

"yea... ok listen to the whole story before you interject ok? so first off Lissa and Christian are cool because she's going to get her millions when she turns 18 right? so Abe said that he felt guilty for not being there, he said he wanted to be there when I was younger but my mother forbade it and then I met Lissa and he felt a little better but still kept an eye out for us. then when Lissa's parents died he was considering to approach us but he knew I was too much like him so I probably would have just hit him instead. which I would have. but when we ran away he found us and kept an eye on us, our first room mate was hired by him to host us, even though we thought it was us. and then we came back and with everything going on he couldn't introduce himself without getting hit soooo... he feels really guilty about being a wimp, and is giving my 'im sorry' money and 18 years worth of allowances, missed Christmases', Easters, birthdays and all those holidays, as well as graduation money and getting the highest score in my tests money, i'm-sorry-your-half-strigoi money, and suffrage money. he said that one is for what I will have to go through. and I swear I tried to refuse him but And'drex called and said he over heard Abe and was like he had accumulated a few million strictly for my use over the years. and I swear I did try to refuse them I did, but they weren't hearing any of it and then they got together to arrange all of it in a separate place for me." I finished looking at his entirely shocked face "well.."

.

.

_**P.S. I like this chapter, also which house do you like. tell me**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Rose**

it was a whole minute before he spoke "how much?" he said quietly

"well they didn't give me a number and I was also refusing to listen to them..."

"Rosemarie, how much?" he said cutting me off louder and a bit angrier.

"at least around 150... million" I said

"WHAT! Are you crazy! th...that's... that's a lot of money!" he shouted and stood up and started pacing as I talked

"Dimitri I did try to stop them, then I decided not to say anything till I talked to you. will you think about it first?"

"Rose I am thinking, I'm thinking that its way to much to accept I mean if it was a few thousand dollars maybe, but rose this is MILLIONS! I...I...I cant even..." he trailed off. my special phone rang just then I was going to ignore it but It wouldn't help anything.

"hello?"

"well first he shouldn't be screaming, second put me on speaker so I can talk to the both of you" And'drex ordered I did

"here" I said placing it on the table

"Dimitri, and Rose. you two should think bigger, beyond a house. it might be a lot of money if you were

just going to sit around, but your not. rose will be doing a lot of traveling to uncover the secrets of the two worlds. you two will blow through close to half of it on traveling, hotels, staying places, planes, as well as everyday life. I'm sure that you will run out by your 40s or so. and Dimitri, you also need to think security, what's safest for Rose, its going to be the most expensive thing but you can take care of all of it. Rose, Dimitri doesn't heal like you do. he is going to get hurt and he's going to be stubborn about being with you, no matter what happens you can make sure he is always 100% or taken care of, so stop yelling like the 2 of you have a choice in the matter." he said and hung up.

it was silent for a minute as Dimitri sat back down and began eating. we stayed silent for the rest of the meal, I stayed seated on the couch as Dimitri got in the shower. something hurt, I didn't know what it was but the pain was growing almost stifling. I almost wanted to cry but why? I wasn't really sad at all, _'because Dimitri is mad at us! its all my fault!'_ I felt thorn say, suddenly I was sad too on the verge of tears. _'I don't want to be here, he must hate us now! the silence is_ defaning' the tears spilled over lightly and I ran out of the room to be alone, it was getting light out but there were still plenty of people out. I ran up the stairs at full speed and broke onto the roof. _'what have we done!__'_ Thorn sobbed and I crawled between a generator and the roof walls and sobbed.

**Dimitri**

I was still stunned by what Rose had told me, thinking of all that money almost made me sick. but rose's safety was high importance of me. I stepped in the shower still thinking, I figured that if my Roza could be safe from the Moroi and the strigoi I would pay any price. then I felt extremely bad for ignoring her and how rude it was, my mother raised me better than that. I got out of the shower to dry off and apologize, I put on some boxers and a tee shirt and went out into the living room "Roza I am terribly sorry..." I stopped where was she, her shoes were by the door and the door was slightly open. I started to panic, I didn't see her in the room!? gone! I threw on my shorts and tried to find her. she was crying! was she hurt, where was she, why wasn't she answering?! I ran to the stairs and all the way down searching for her, I searched all around for her yelling her name where was she!?

I had been searching for her for nearly two hours when I realized that it was day and I didn't have my phone, what if she had called me. I got a late cab to head back to the hotel, looking at the streets to see if I could see her. she was still so hurt, what happened Roza? were are you?

**Rose**

it had been awhile and I was aching from crouching in the dirt, I decided to go back to the room and clean off, he was probably sleep by now. the door was closed and my shoes were gone _'he doesnt want us hear, he took the shoes. he is_ furious' I began to tear up and went towards the shower _'hes gone, he's not even hear! he doesnt want to be hear!_' I sobbed a bit as I got in the shower. when I got out of the shower I got ready for bed slowly trying not to cry again. I noticed the light was on out in the front room, I must have left it on. great job rose.

**Dimitri**

I got back and dropped her shoes by the door and checked to see if any one had called immediately, nothing. where was she! I decided to take her emergency phone and call the Strigoi to help me find her. I was about to dial the number when I heard a gasp behind me. Rose! red rimmed eyes and dressed in her pajamas, she turned her head to the side like she didn't want to be seen. I ran over to her and embraced her in a hug to just feel her in my arms, instead she screamed and I jumped back

"Roza, Roza what happened are you hurt? whats wrong?" I asked and her tears began to flow once again

"you were so mad at us, you didn't even want to talk to us! you hate us now don't you! we... were so sorry" she said, now I wasn't sure who It was.

"Roza no, I was never mad at you. I am incredibly sorry for how I acted, I should be the one who was sorry not you love not you, neither one of you." I said kneeling pulling her into a hug

"you weren't here when we got back, you took our shoes, didn't you..."

"no, no, I came out to apologize and you weren't there. I panicked, I grabbed you shoes and went searching for you when I felt you crying. I am so sorry, so, so, sorry, I was acting like a child and I hurt you." I said taking her to the couch still kneeling before her while she sat on the couch. she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried more, I moved to the couch so she would be more comfortable feeling horrible that I did this to them.

.

.


End file.
